Zukamedozu Hatake
by TheJSFFenix
Summary: 23 lata po ostatniej wielkiej wojnie shinobi Zukamedozu Hatake przybywa do Otogakure, domagając się widzenia z Sasuke Uchiha i odmawiając rozmawiania z kimkolwiek innym. Co jednak sprowadza syna Szóstego Hokage, Kakashiego Hatake i członka ANBU do tak paskudnego i odrażającego miejsca? UWAGA: Zawiera sceny przemocy, mocny język, spoilery oraz wątki erotyczne. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO
1. Rozdział I- Zukamedozu Hatake

Jest to moje pierwsze podejście do uniwersum Naruto, więc prosiłbym o wzięcie tego pod uwagę przy ocenie pracy.

Uwaga: Będzie dużo obrazowych opisów przemocy, mocnego języka i pewne ilości treści +18.

Viewer discretion is advised.

Ale tyle jeśli chodzi o wstęp, zapraszam do lektury.

UWAGA/WARNING/ACHTUNG: Opowiadanie przyjmuje linię wydarzeń przedstawioną w grze Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 i rozgrywa się lata po zakończeniu ostatniej wielkiej wojny shinobi jednak NIE PODĄŻA za linią wydarzeń z Naruto prawdopodobnie zostającym szóstym Hokage Zawiera śladowe ilości spoilerów dla widzów anime i ludzi czytających mangę, jednak jestem pewien, że dla osób będących na bieżąco nie będzie to zbyt wielka przeszkoda, jako, że wydarzenia przedstawione w retrospekcji (Rozdział XIV gwoli ścisłości) wydarzyły się w samym anime i mandze dosyć dawno.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ALL LOCATION AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS/NARUTO NIE NALEŻY DO MNIE I WSZYSTKIE LOKACJE ORAZ POSTACIE NALEŻĄ DO ICH PRAWOWITYCH WŁAŚCICIELI.

**Rozdział I**

Stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Jōnin odchrząknął.

-A teraz walka finałowa!- Gromko zakomunikował zgromadzonym na trybunach ogromnej hali z betonową areną na środku.

Zmierzą się ze sobą Zukamedozu Hatake- Wskazał ręką na czarnowłosego chłopaka w równie czarnym płaszczu z kapturem. Nosił szare spodnie i zamknięte, czarne buty, podbijane stalowymi płytkami na czubkach a jego ochraniacz na czoło otrzymany za ukończenie Akademii nosił jako karwasz prawej ręki. Młody genin kiwnął głową potakująco.

Następnie sędzia przedstawił mu jego przeciwnika: Mekitane Tsuchino. Był to równego mu wzrostu shinobi o niebieskich włosach i niezwykle bladej cerze. Był ubrany w standardową, szarą kurtkę i niebieskie sandały a jego spodnie również były tego samego koloru. Słynął z wrodzonej natury uwolnienia wody i zamieniania chakry w ciecz. Dosyć nietypowej umiejętności jak na tak młodego ucznia. Przy jego pasie widniało kilka Kunai a czoło chroniła opaska reprezentująca Konohagakure.

Ci dwaj od dawna ze sobą rywalizowali. Taki pojedynek był jedynie nieuchronną kwestią czasu, która przez lata była przez obie strony odstawiana na bok. Od czasu kiedy zostali w wieku dziewięciu lat zapisani do akademii ninja, aby tam przez 3 lata uczyć się podstaw bycia dobrym shinobi. Teraz nadszedł czas egzaminów. Dwunastoletni chłopcy i dziewczyny musieli najpierw zdawać testy pisemne, a następnie walczyć między sobą w pojedynkach. Obaj ninja byli dosyć zdolnymi uczniami, dlatego oboje wygrali swoje walki, dochodząc do samych finałów.

Głos starszego Jōnina obudził Zukamedozu z transu. Krótko wyjaśnił zasady pojedynku. Walka do nokautu lub poddania walki przez drugą stronę. Dał znak dłonią. Czas zaczynać.

Młody Hatake od razu przeszedł do ofensywy. Jednym Shunshin no Jutsu znalazł się przy Mekitane, z rozpędu uderzając go w twarz. Jego przeciwnik nie miał ani sekundy na reakcje. Zanim uderzony zdążył upaść chwycił go za poły kurtki, przyciągając do siebie i uderzając go kolanem w żebra. Nagle poczuł, że jego kurtka jest… mokra? Tak, z pewnością była przesiąknięta wodą. W tej samej chwili poczuł, że całe ciało przeciwnika przecieka mu przez palce, tworząc na podłodze kałużę. Klon wodny! Szybko schylił się, kiedy nad jego głową przeleciała pięść w szarym rękawie. Szybkim ruchem podciął nogi rywala samemu wstając. Od razu wykorzystał przewagę którą dawała mu postawa stojąca, mocno następując na klatkę piersiową leżącego. Twardy but Zukamedozu wymusił resztki powietrza z płuc Mekitane. Już chciał posunąć się o krok dalej, zabierając stopę z żeber i wymierzając kopniak w głowę. Jednak deptany genin nie zamierzał poddać się bez dalszej walki. Przetoczył się w bok i wstał z ziemi. Spojrzał przed siebie i spostrzegł, że… czarnowłosy zniknął.

Mekitane poczuł lekkie drżenie ziemi pod sobą, po czym spod warstwy betonu wyskoczył shinobi w czarnym płaszczu, uderzając go z całą swoją siłą w podbródek. Wodny ninja lekko uniósł się w powietrze, szybko układając pieczęcie. Kłoda drewna upadła na ziemie.

Zukamedozu poczuł się lekko zmieszany. Szybko jednak odwrócił się w tył, wystarczająco szybko aby zablokować nadchodzący atak Kunai za pomocą swojego karwasza zrobionego z opaski Akademii. Jeszcze przez chwilę siłował się z ostrzem rysującym stalowy ochraniacz, po czym zepchnął broń na bok, samemu przechodząc do kontrataku, zadając cios w twarz. Usłyszał jedynie chlupnięcie a to, co było ciałem stało się kałużą.

Nagle poczuł otwartą dłoń uderzającą go w plecy. Momentalnie wokół jego ciała uformowała się ogromna bańka zaczynająca napełniać się wodą. Odwrócił się do tyłu, widząc kontrolującego wodne więzienie Mekitane po drugiej stronie

-Jeśli szybko czegoś nie wymyślę, jestem trupem!- Przeleciało mu przez głowę gdy woda w ogromnej bańce która go więziła zaczęła sięgać mu do barków. Wertował encyklopedie Jutsu w swojej głowie próbując znaleźć wyjście z sytuacji gdy woda zdążyła zalać go całkowicie.

Jest! Zaczął układać ręce w pieczęcie. Jego rywal patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem. Z chwilą gdy ułożył ostatnią pieczęć w jego ręce pojawiła się skupiona kula elektryczności. Wodne więzienie eksplodowało. Mekitane odskoczył do tyłu.

-Chidori?! Nie może być…- Pomyślał.

Wystrzelony z ogromną siłą Zukamedozu dosięgnął dłonią klatki piersiowej rywala. Usłyszał trzask łamanych żeber i poczuł zapadanie się klatki piersiowej do środka. Jego nasycona elektrycznością dłoń wbiła się do środka, niszcząc serce, a następnie łamiąc kręgosłup w pół i przebijając się przez plecy.

Ciało Mekitane z upadło na ziemię z głuchym łoskotem. Był martwy nim dotknął gruntu. Młody genin jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w krew i fragmenty mięśnia sercowego na swojej prawej dłoni, po czym upadł na kolana przy zwłokach.

-Wygrałem… wybacz Mekitane… Wybacz…- Zdołał jedynie wyszeptać zanim sędziujący Jōnin podbiegł do martwego ninja, aby stwierdzić zgon.

Otworzył oczy, oglądając poranne niebo. Spał na trawie, w środku lasu. Wstał z ziemi i zapiął zamek płaszcza. Znów te same demony przeszłości. Nawet po dziewięciu latach wciąż mógłby przysiąc, że czasem czuje tą krew na dłoni.

-Czas ruszać w dalszą drogę- Pomyślał. Otogakure nie będzie czekało wiecznie.


	2. Rozdział II- Tuż przed egzaminem

**Rozdział II**

Wstał z łóżka, naciągając na siebie swoje spodnie i zapinając pasek.

-Nie mówiłem ci tego, ale…- Zaczął. Nie mówiłem ci, że…- Zaciął się, nie mogąc dokończyć.

-Tak? – Spytała go leżąca w jego łóżku dziewczyna.

Jej głos był spokojny. Jak zawsze. Nie miała pojęcia, że to co usłyszy za kilka sekund przeszyje jej serce boleśniej niż najlepiej zaostrzone Kunai.

-Muszę zniknąć. Wyjść. Nie zobaczysz mnie już więcej- Wyrzucił z siebie wszystko na raz. Czuł się źle. Nie chciał jej krzywdzić. Nie była niczemu winna.

W milczeniu ubrał na siebie górę swojego munduru Jōnina. Nie oczekiwał od niej żadnej odpowiedzi ani pytań. Była przecież dorosła i raczej rozumiała co do niej mówi.

-Wrócę jak sprawy się uspokoją- Powiedział zapinając zamek zielonej kamizelki.

-Obiecujesz?

Spodziewał się tego pytania. W zasadzie tylko tego jednego pytania. Przełknął głośno ślinę, opierając się plecami o ścianę i myśląc nad odpowiedzią.

-Obiecuję- Odpowiedział w końcu, narzucając na siebie swój czarny płaszcz z kapturem. Możesz tu zostać tak długo jak chcesz… Prosiłbym cię tylko o odniesienie tych kluczy do mojego ojca gdy już wyjdziesz- Poprosił, rzucając pęk kluczy w stronę łóżka. Ubrał swoje buty i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Pierwsze krople nocnego deszczu uderzyły o jego ubranie. Naciągnął na głowę kaptur i ruszył wzdłuż ulicy.

***************Teraźniejszość**************

Jego rozmyślania przerwał trzask. Szybko odwrócił się, unosząc osłonięte karwaszem przedramię do zablokowania nadchodzącego ataku.

Cisza

Nikt nie chciał go zaatakować. Po prostu sucha gałąź strzeliła pod jego butem. Spuścił swoją gardę i ruszył dalej, wciąż rozmyślając o tych wszystkich ludziach których zostawił za sobą dawno temu. Ciekawe jak ma się teraz Lukinato? Ich drogi rozeszły się już ponad pięć lat temu, gdy oboje zostali Jōninami. Dobrze pamiętał go jeszcze z czasów kiedy był geninem i razem z nim oraz Mekitane znajdowali się w jednej drużynie, podległej jednemu Sensei.

**************Ichiraku Ramen, 9 lat wcześniej**************

Siedział przy podłużnej ladzie, między farbowanym blondynem z brązowymi odrostami a bladym, niebieskowłosym chłopakiem. Cała trójka była w trakcie przygotowań do Egzaminów na Chūnina i akurat robili sobie przerwę, czekając na Ramen. Lukinato był od niego wręcz uzależniony. Najwidoczniej to rodzinne u każdego Namikadze. Dla Zukamedozu, wszystko było jedno. W zasadzie jadł cokolwiek tylko po to, żeby poczuć, że ma coś w żołądku. Mógłby nawet jeść kamienie gdyby nie były tak trudne to pogryzienia. Być może przez ten brak wybredności w jedzeniu szybko znajdował wspólny język z człowiekiem, który mógłby pochłaniać więcej tego makaronu, niż sam ważył.

Mekitane przez cały czas wydawał się być jakby wyrwany z rzeczywistości. Można byłoby powiedzieć, że przy ladzie siedział jedynie ciałem, a jego wnętrze znajdowało się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Nic nie zamówił. Po prostu odpoczywał, rysując palcem po blacie.

-Hej, Zuke…- Zaczął Lukinato. Zawsze od tych słów zaczynał się cyrk pod tytułem „Dorzucisz mi do rachunku?"

-Nie, nie dorzucę Luki, zacznij płacić sam za siebie- Od razu odpowiedział czarnowłosy, podpierając swój podbródek dłonią, dając tym samym znak, że skończył rozmowę.

-Dlaczego zawsze lepiej wiesz, o co chciałbym cię prosić?- Westchnął zawiedziony shinobi. Zawsze reagował tak samo kiedy nie wychodziło mu zaskoczenie kogoś.

-No widzisz, magia- Uśmiechnął się pod nosem mrugając lewym okiem.

-Sharingan, tak? Nie możesz przynajmniej być oryginalny?- Powiedział, jakby go to żenowało. Ale nie, nie chodzi mi o rachunek, chociaż jeśli byś mógł…- Znów wrócił do tematu.

-Do sedna Luki, do senda- Pośpieszył go, nie dając zepchnąć rozmowy na boczne tory.

-Chodzi mi o egzaminy. Sądzisz, że dasz radę skopać dupę temu zarozumiałemu Mekitane?

-Ciszej idioto! On siedzi tuż obok nas- Syknął czarnowłosy, mając ochotę zdzielić durnego koleżkę z drużyny.

-Przecież nie zareagowałby nawet gdybyś właśnie rozwalił mu nos- Mruknął Lukinato, patrząc się na bladego i oderwanego od rzeczywistości współtowarzysza o niebieskich włosach.

-Hej, nie idę na te egzaminy, żeby bić ludzi, wiesz…- Chciał zaprzeczyć Zuke, ale farbowany blondyn przerwał mu ruchem ręki.

-Przecież nie jestem ślepy, widzę jak na co dzień wygląda wasza rywalizacja- Przerwał mu. Jak nie w walce o tytuł Chūnina, to kiedy?- Dodał, jakby pośpieszając kolegę.

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, tracąc rozum kiedy na ladzie wylądował wyczekiwany wreszcie posiłek. Tak naprawdę to jakiekolwiek inne tematy umierały śmiercią naturalną kiedy w jego zasięgu znajdowała się choćby jedna miska z Ramen. Zukamedozu taki bieg wydarzeń nie przeszkadzał, wręcz przeciwnie. Bardzo dobrze, że otoczenie samo podało mu siekierę do odrąbania tego niezręcznego tematu. Po prostu biernie przyglądał się, jak jeden z jego kolegów parzy sobie usta pchając do nich wciąż parujący makaron a drugi zostawił ciało siedzące na krześle. Taki dziwny kontrast. Nagle Lukinato podniósł głowę znad miski, i wymamrotał coś z ustami pełnymi makaronu. Wyglądało to komicznie, chociaż młody Hatake lekko się przeraził. Skoro ten uzależniony od jednego rodzaju jedzenia człowiek nagle odrywa się od miski to dzieje się coś BARDZO ważnego.

-Cześć, obetnij sobie te odrosty i dokończ Ramen Luki. Witaj Zuke. Halo, żyjesz Mekitane?- Usłyszał za plecami znajomy głos.

-Witaj Naruto-Sensei- Odpowiedział jedynie, poznając mistrza.

Lubił go za to wyluzowanie. W przeciwieństwie do innych Jōninów którzy uwielbiali oblewać swoich podopiecznych ten blondyn w pomarańczowym stroju wyjątkowo przymykał oko na większość wybryków grupy czy małe luki w liście obecności na treningach.

-Odpoczęliście już? No to wracamy do treningów- Zakomunikował gdy już skończyli jeść. Na zachętę dodam, że temu który mnie złapie płace 200 Ryō z własnej kieszeni- Rzucił zanim upuścił pod nogi bombę dymną i zaśmiał się, uciekając przed goniącymi go geninami.

**************Teraźniejszość**************

-To były dobre czasy…- Pomyślał głośno. Ale muszę skupić się na tym co jest teraz- na teraźniejszych problemach- Powiedział sam do siebie patrząc na wijącą się niczym wąż górską drogę na końcu której leżał jego cel- Otogakure, Wioska dźwięku.


	3. Rozdział III- Sharingan przebudzony

**Rozdział III**

Stanął przed wykonaną z drewna bramą, oczekując na dostrzeżenie przez patrolującego wały strażnika. Czekał chyba kilka dobrych minut zanim wreszcie dostrzegł

wychylającego się znad wałów shinobi z ochraniaczem na którym znajdował się symbol nuty.

-Kto tam? Przedstaw się!- Zażądał.

-Nie będę strzępić języka na takiego śmiecia jak ty. Poślij po twojego przywódcę, będzie wiedział o co chodzi- Odpowiedział ostro.

-Jak sobie chcesz, ale jeśli nie masz nic dobrego do powiedzenia to jesteś trupem!- Odkrzyknął strażnik po chwili wahania i zniknął w głębi wioski, wyraźnie przyśpieszając. Wrócił po kilku minutach, otwierając bramę.

-Właź, szef czeka na ciebie- Powiedział, przepuszczając Zukamedozu. Ninja wszedł do wioski, rozglądając się naokoło.

Osada leżała w górskiej okolicy. Brakowało powietrza w płucach . Domy wykonane były z drewna a skupione zostały wokół podnóża ogromnej góry. Domyślił się, że to musi być swoista siedziba dla „Kage" wioski. Czym prędzej skierował tam swoje kroki.

Chłód przebiegł w dół jego kręgosłupa, gdy tylko wszedł do środka groty. Najwidoczniej nagła zmiana temperatury z upalnego poranka na chłodną jaskinie zadziałała swoje. Mrugnął lewym okiem, aktywując swój Mangekyō Sharingan i jednocześnie przyzwyczajając swoje oczy do ciemności. Zamknął prawe i podążył krętymi, ciemnymi korytarzami głębiej pod ziemię.

Przez około minutę nie napotykał niczego. Totalnie pusta jaskinia, cały czas te same ściany i ta sama ciemność. Dopiero na samym dnie jaskini napotkał drzwi. Dziwne wydawało mu się wstawianie drzwi do jaskini, jednak nie chodziło tutaj o krytykowanie wystroju wnętrz. Nacisnął na klamkę i wszedł do środka. Momentalnie schylił się, a trzy shurikeny przemknęły nad jego głową. Stara szkoła, nigdy nie otwierać drzwi w będąc w pełni wyprostowanym. Spojrzał przed siebie, widząc mężczyznę o włosach tak czarnych jak jego własne. oświetlanym za pomocą wiszących na ścianie pochodni. Siedział za biurkiem, przechylając się do tyłu na swoim krześle i trzymając nogi w czarnych sandałach na stole. Za jego plecami na ścianie wisiała schowana do pokrowca katana ze zdobioną rękojeścią. Na jego czole widniała opaska z symbolem nuty. Ubrany był w szarą koszulę zapinaną na zamek która wydawała się być na niego trochę za duża i popielate spodnie. W pasie przewiązany był fioletowym sznurem.

-Proszę bardzo, stara szkoła. ANBU?- Spytał znudzonym głosem, zdejmując nogi ze stołu i wygodniej opierając się na krześle. Zachowywał się dokładnie jak ojciec Zukamedozu. „Wszystko już widziałem, a umiem i przeżyłem dwa razy tyle"- mówił ton jego głosu.

-Siadaj i przedstaw się- Powiedział po chwili brunet siedzący za biurkiem, wskazując młodemu shinobi krzesło naprzeciw niego.

Usiadł na krześle, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Miało ono kształt półkola a na jego ścianach zatknięte były pochodnie.

-Zukamedozu Hatake- Przedstawił się w końcu, po czym mrugnął lewym okiem, wyłączając Sharingan.

-Zukamedozu Hatake… twoje nazwisko z kimś mi się kojarzy, ale muszę znaleźć te papiery…- Odpowiedział, grzebiąc w szufladzie biurka. Jest: Zukamedozu Hatake, lat 21. Jedyny syn Szóstego Hokage Kakashiego Hatake i Anko Mitarashi, Znany z incydentu zabicia własnego przyjaciela podczas egzaminów na Chūnina oraz zabicia niebezpiecznego przestępcy mordującego przekraczających granicę ludzi w duecie z Lukinato Namikadze- Czytał z teczki wykopanej z przestrzeni szuflady. Posiada Kekkei Genkai Sharingana, wzrost 183 cm, waga około 75 kilogramów…

-Tego ci już nie powiedziałem- Przerwał w pewnym momencie czarnowłosy.

-Mam ludzi, którzy wiedzą o tobie więcej niż ty sam- Skwitował jedynie tym samym, wiecznie znudzonym głosem. Przyzwyczaj się do tego, że jesteś tutaj jedynie szmacianą lalką a to ludzie wybitni pociągają za twoje sznurki- Dodał z wyższością, chyba jedyną emocją którą okazywał w swoim głosie.

-Sasuke Uchicha, lat 37, członek Klanu Uchiha i młodszy brat Itackiego Uchiha, znany z bycia skurwielem i srania na wszystkich którzy znajdują się niżej od niego mimo bycia metr siedemdziesiąt kurduplem i oblania nawet testu na Chūnina, facet który wygląda jakby zaraz miał zesrać się na podłogę z samouwielbienia- Odpowiedział spokojnie siedzący naprzeciw młody Hatake. Mam już dość twojego pierdolenia, nie jestem tu po to, żeby słuchać o samym sobie- Stwierdził, odchylając się na krześle.

-Bardzo dobrze… lubię poważnych ludzi… tacy nigdy nie pytają dlaczego, pytają jedynie ile za to dostaną- Powiedział Sasuke, lekko uśmiechając się pod nosem. Ale na początek, jeszcze trochę tego „pierdolenia" bo nie wiem o tobie wszystkiego co chciałbym wiedzieć- Dodał, przedrzeźniając styl rozmawiania Zukamedozu. Zacznijmy od początku. Egzaminy na Chūnina. Opowiedz mi o tym. Ze szczegółami. Jako przyszli współpracownicy powinniśmy lepiej się poznać, nie sądzisz?

-Nie- Udzielił mu krótkiej i treściwej odpowiedzi.

-A ja uważam, że jednak tak. Zacznijmy od czegoś innego- twój Sharingan. Skąd go masz? Nie jesteś przecież Uchiha. Dostałeś go od ojca?

-Nie.

-Testujesz moją cierpliwość, chłopcze?- Spytał go, nie wykazując jednak w swoim głosie żadnego gniewu. Nie podniósł głosu przez całą rozmowę. Nawet wtedy gdy shinobi przedrzeźnił jego styl czytania wszystkiego z kartki.

-Nie.

-Obudziłeś go?

-Tak- Tym razem odpowiedział twierdząco.

-Opowiedz mi o tym- Uchicha znów wrócił rozmowę na właściwe tory.

-No dobra- Zaczął opowieść. Pewnego dosyć pochmurnego dnia…

**************Dziedziniec Akademii Ninja, Konoha, 12 lat wcześniej**************

Kolejny kopniak w żebra powalił czarnowłosego na ziemię

-Synalek Hokage dostaje od podrzędnego uczniaka? Kto by przypuszczał!- Krzyknął niebieskowłosy chłopak o bladej cerze, chwytając leżącego na ziemi za poły jego czarnego płaszcza i podciągając go do góry.

Uderzył jego plecami o pobliski mur dziedzińca i przymierzył się do zadania następnego ciosu, tym razem w jego twarz. Bity niespodziewanie złapał za jego nadgarstek i sam uderzył go w twarz. Napastnik puścił swoją ofiarę, przewracając się. Chłopak zsunął się po ścianie. Bolały go przekopane żebra a z nosa leciała mu krew ale postanowił, że nie będzie się poddawał.

Wstał na równe nogi, tak samo jak jego przeciwnik. Zaszarżował na niebieskowłosego, uderzając go głową w klatkę piersiową. Ten założył chwyt na jego szyję, próbując zniżyć mu głowę do ziemi. Zamknięty w żelaznym uścisku shinobi wymierzył serie uderzeń w jego brzuch, zmuszając go do poluzowania chwytu, aby mógł wyszarpać się z kleszczy które więziły jego szyję. Odepchnął go od siebie i ponownie sprowadził na ziemie silnym ciosem w szczękę. Ten jednak użył techniki podmiany ciała aby nawet nie dotknąć plecami gruntu.

Nagle przypomniał sobie o pewnej technice której próbował nauczyć go ojciec. Mówił mu co prawda aby uważał z jej używaniem ponieważ jest ona zarówno niebezpieczna jak i trudna do opanowania, ale przecież nie było innej drogi niż bezpośrednie ćwiczenie, prawda? Przypomniał sobie ręczne pieczęcie które do znudzenia powtarzał i wykonał je. Malutka kula elektrycznej energii pojawiła się w jego prawej dłoni. Zachwycony rezultatami złapał się za nadgarstek aby opanować tak potężną moc która wręcz pulsowała w jego ręce i ruszył do przodu, próbując uderzyć przeciwnika najsilniej jak mógł.

Postać w pomarańczowym stroju niespodziewanie wylądowała przed nim łapiąc go za przegub i boleśnie zaciskając chwyt.

-Co się tutaj dzieje?- Zadał pytanie retoryczne obu chłopcom. Nie wiedziałeś, że ta technika może być zabójcza dla tego który zostanie nią zaatakowany?- Zgromił chłopaka.

-Nie, Naruto-Sensei…- Odpowiedział spuszczając głowę.

-W takim razie już wiesz. Nie waż się nigdy używać tego Jutsu dla zabawy, zrozumiano?

Genin kiwnął głową potakująco.

-A teraz oboje idziecie ze mną- zwrócił się również do Mekitane. Musimy zrobić mały porządek z tymi siniakami.

Złapał obu niesfornych uczniów za ręce i zaczął prowadzić ich w kierunku budynku. Obaj chłopcy w międzyczasie rzucali sobie wrogie spojrzenia. W pewnym momencie Zukamedozu poczuł pieczenie w jego lewym oku, a chwilę później widok z tego oka znikł kompletnie. Jego sensei przyśpieszył kroku, widząc, co dzieje się z jego uczniem. Od razu gdy dotarli do gabinetu medyka podał mu lusterko. Spojrzał na swoją twarz. Całe jego lewe oko było czerwone a w dół jego policzka spływała krew. Tak oto młody Hatake zyskał swój Sharingan.


	4. Rozdział IV- Egzaminy

**Rozdział IV  
**

-A więc przebudzony. Ale żeby podczas bójki?- Sasuke uniósł jedną brew, niedowierzając temu co mówi. I jak w ogóle ktoś spoza Uchiha umie obudzić Sharingan?

-To była moja pierwsza walka. Do tego Mekitane był moim rywalem przez całą akademie. To były silne emocje- Odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Zukamedozu.

-Wciąż jednak nie wyjaśniłeś mi skąd masz to kekkei genkai.

-Mój ojciec zdobył Sharingan od jednego Uchiha. Jestem nową gałęzią rodu. Każdy kto pochodzi ode mnie będzie miał wrodzone to kekkei genkai.

-Wciąż jednak będzie ono tylko w jednym oku i zawsze w lewym- dokończył brunet.

-Zgadza się.

-No dobrze, panie czerwone oko, opowiedz mi teraz o tych egzaminach na których zdarzył się ten… wypadek- Zawahał się na ostatnim słowie. Nie chciał wierzyć, że zabicie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela było jedynie przypadkiem…

***************Hala Egzaminacyjna, 9 lat wcześniej**************

Jeszcze raz przepłukał twarz wodą. Jego żołądek ściskał się niczym związany sznurem a kolana trzęsły jakby zaraz miały wyskoczyć ze stawów. Właśnie zbliżał się jeden z najważniejszych dni w jego życiu. Zarówno prywatnym jak i „publicznym".

-Hej Zuke, myślę, że powinniśmy już iść, nie możemy przecież zawalić tak ważnego egzaminu przez durne spóźnienie- Blondyn uchylił drzwi toalety, pośpieszając przyjaciela.

-Jasne, już idę- Odpowiedział, opanowując się i wycierając twarz. Zdjął z wieszaka swój czarny płaszcz i wyszedł z łazienki.

-Spokojnie, naprawdę aż tak bardzo boisz się konfrontacji z Mekitane?- Spytał go, gdy szli długim, słabo oświetlonym korytarzem prowadzącym na trybuny.

-No coż… jeśli o to pytasz, to strach zżera mnie od środka- Odpowiedział.

Gdy doszli do drzwi, za którymi znajdowała się sala wraz z trybunami, Lukinato oparł się plecami o drzwi, uniemożliwiając Zukamedozu przejście.

-Gotowy na spotkanie z rzeczywistością?- Spytał.

-Jasne- Odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą czarnowłosy. Jego przyjaciel odsunął się, a ten nacisnął na klamkę, otwierając drzwi.

Ostre światło padające z zawieszonych na suficie szperaczy oślepiło go na moment. Gdy jego oczy wreszcie przyzwyczaiły się do światła zobaczył wysokiego mężczyznę o szarych włosach który stał na wprost od niego. Jego twarz była zasłonięta czarną maską a ochraniacz który nosił na czole zakrywał jedno z jego oczu. Trzymał ręce w kieszeniach, czekając na ruch stojącego przed nim genina.

-Cześć Ta… To znaczy witaj Lordzie Szósty- Od razu zreflektował się, robiąc ukłon w jego stronę.

-To nic takiego Zuke, zachowuj się normalnie- Odpowiedział mu spokojnym głosem.

-Witaj Lordzie Kakashi- Lukinato również wykonał ukłon.

-Jak tam u was z nastawieniem?- Mężczyzna szybko zmienił temat.

-Dobrze. Nie sądziłem, że znajdziesz chwilę- Zdziwił się młody Hatake.

-Zawsze znajdę czas dla mojego syna. Ale pośpieszmy się, egzamin na nikogo nie czeka.

Cała trójka podeszła do barierki, wypatrując wyników losowania na tablicy.

Zaczęło się.

Losowanie ruszyło, wreszcie zatrzymując się na pierwszej parze.

-Chyba jednak tobie przyjdzie otworzyć rundę- Kakashi trącił Zukamedozu, wskazując ruchem głowy na tablice. Młodemu shinobi został wreszcie wylosowany przeciwnik.

Nie zastanawiając się długo, czarnowłosy przeskoczył przez barierkę, lądując na arenie. Odległość między trybunami a samą podłogą nie była w końcu zbyt wysoka. Jego przeciwnik już stał przed nim.

Był to genin o imieniu Tekarinato. W zasadzie to zawsze wydawał się być najdziwniejszym z całej klasy. Wiecznie przejawiał zainteresowania lalkami i marionetkami, jak malutkie dziecko zamknięte we własnym świecie. Miał ciemnoczerwone włosy i nosił jasnozieloną szatę która sięgała mu do samych kostek. Ukrywał pod nią masę swoich zwojów do przywoływania marionetek którymi mógł manipulować za pomocą ruchów palców i dłoni. Choć nosił przy sobie wiele zwojów, z trudem kontrolował więcej niż jedną marionetkę na raz, a ich ciężar znacząco go spowalniał. To mogło zagrać na korzyść młodego Hatake.

Jōnin stanął pomiędzy nimi, zapowiadając pojedynek. Ucisk na żołądku Zukamedozu wreszcie zaczął się rozluźniać. Nie musi jeszcze konfrontować się ze swoim rywalem. Musi po prostu wyluzować.

Wreszcie ruszyli. Tekarinato błyskawicznie wydobył spod swojej szaty jeden zwój i wyrzucił go w powietrze. Wypchana, szmaciana lalka z długimi ostrzami przyczepionymi do dłoni lewitowała przed właścicielem, który pociągał za jej sznurki zrobione ze swojej własnej chakry. Ciekawy widok. Nagle marionetka zaszarżowała do przodu, pchnięta siłą woli kontrolującego

-_Jeśli nie będę ostrożny, posieka mnie jak mięso_- Pomyślał czarnowłosy, robiąc unik przed cięciem marionetki.

Następnie kopnął ją w odsłonięte plecy, na chwilę zrzucając na ziemię. Szybko przemieścił się ku lalkarzowi, usiłując wyprowadzić cios, jednak został przyblokowany przez następną marionetkę wyrzuconą ze zwoju. Odskoczył akurat, gdy z brzucha szmacianej lalki wysunęło się stalowe ostrze. Gdyby zrobił to ułamek sekundy później…

Wolał o tym nie myśleć.

Wylądował w rozsądnej odległości od obu lalek, formując pieczęcie. Strumień ognia niespodziewanie wystrzelił z jego ust, pochłaniając dwie podległe swojemu panu sługi. Rozłączył swoje dłonie dopiero wtedy, gdy swąd spalenizny stał się zbyt silny dla jego nozdrzy.

-_Zaledwie genin a już opanował uwolnienie ognia w stopniu średnio zaawansowanym_- Pomyślał mężczyzna o szarych włosach obserwując swojego syna. Ma to po mnie- Powiedział z dumą, uśmiechając się pod maską.

Tymczasem sam shinobi o artystycznych zapędach jedynie patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami umieszczonymi pod wysoko uniesionymi w zdziwieniu brwiami jak dwie z jego marionetek dopalają się na ziemi. Jednak zdziwienie na twarzy szybko zmieniło się w uśmiech.

-_Nie mam pojęcia co __planuje ten dziwak. Muszę się dowiedzieć!_- Pomyślał, mrugając lewym okiem i zamykając prawe.

Zobaczył stojące obok jego przeciwnika widmo… tego samego człowieka? Czyżby widział podwójnie? Nagle widmo wypluło ze swoich ust kilka długich, cieniutkich igieł które poszybowały w jego stronę. W chwilę później oryginał zrobił dokładnie to samo. Ninja miał wystarczająco dużo czasu na unik. W końcu widział to już kilka dobrych sekund wcześniej. Wyłączył Sharingan. Kiedy trzymał go aktywowanego, zbyt szybko wyczerpywał on jego średnie pokłady chakry.

Gdy chakra użytkownika ulega wyczerpaniu, zamiast niej ciało używa naturalnych sił życiowych.

Genin w zielonej szacie wyrzucił w powietrze kolejny zwój. Tym razem sama lalka nie była już zwykłą, wypchaną szmatą. Była zrobiona z drewna, trzymanego w kupie za pomocą stalowych zapięć imitujących stawy. Jej twarz i oczy stanowiła namalowana białą farbą ludzka czaszka. Klekotała przy każdym ruchu, lewitując przed marionetkarzem. Ta sztuka nie da się już spalić tak łatwo. Musiałby włożyć w to wiecej chakry, niż w ogóle posiadał aby chociaż wykazała symptomy zapłonu. Musiał wymyślić inny sposób. Zablokował jej nadchodzący atak za pomocą ochraniacza na przedramieniu i odrzucił ją kopnięciem. Miał lepszy pomysł od Taijutstu. Odskoczył, rzucając sobie pod nogi bombę dymną. Spowiła go gęsta chmura a gdy opadła, już go nie było.

_-Gdzie on…- _Pomyślał artysta gdy nagle spod betonu wystrzeliła para rąk, łapiąc go za kostki i wciągając po szyję w podłogę która jeszcze chwilę temu była twarda. Nagle poczuł, że cała podłoga wokół jego ciała zaczyna na powrót tężeć. Nie mógł się wydostać. Zukamedozu wygrzebał się z ziemi tuż przed nim, splatając ręce na piersi.

-Dobra, Wygrałeś, poddaje się- Odpowiedział zrezygnowany.

-Mamy zwycięzcę!- Krzyknął obserwujący wszystko Jōnin. Młody Hatake odetchnął z ulgą. Pierwsza runda za nim.

**************Trzy godziny później**************

-RASENGAN!- Okrzyk rozdarł ciszę panującą na Hali, kiedy to wszyscy z zaciekawieniem i jednoczesnym zdumieniem obserwowali właśnie toczącą się walkę między Lukinato a Takemui, członkiem klanu Nara. Uderzony siłą wiatru genin odleciał kilkadziesiąt metrów w tył, kończąc lot na ścianie. Nie miał już siły wstać. Sędzia orzekł zwycięstwo Lukinato a medyczni ninja zabrali nieprzytomnego uczestnika. To było już drugie zwycięstwo blonyna. Przyszedł czas na następnego przeciwnika dla Zukamedozu.

Jego następnym oponentem miał być Daji Hyūga, posiadacz Byakugana i doświadczony użytkownik Taijutsu o brązowych, krótkich włosach. Nosił standardowe dla tego klanu, białe kimono.

_-Nie mam szans w bezpośrednim starciu. Muszę coś wymyślić_- Ta myśl kołatała się w jego głowie gdy tylko stanął naprzeciw chłopaka o białych oczach. Jōnin dał znak, a walka się rozpoczęła.

Młody Hatake ledwo zblokował potężny cios który wymierzył mu szatyn. Odepchnął go od siebie i spróbował kopnąć wytrąconego z równowagi przeciwnika. Bez skutku. Następna minuta walki przypominała wzajemną paradę bloków i uników. To trzeba było przerwać. Wykonał ręczne pieczęcie i dotknął ziemi rękoma. W chwilę później wyskoczył za plecami oponenta, próbując zaatakować z zaskoczenia. Spotkał się jedynie z odrzucającym go kopnięciem w brzuch. Podniósł się z ziemi. Takie działanie nie miało sensu.

_-Czas na kartę atutową- _Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, aktywując Sharingan w lewym oku. Ruszył do walki bez żadnych obaw, przewidując ciosy oponenta i blokując je. Ale nie o to chodziło. Chciał pójść o krok dalej i zacząć POWTARZAĆ wszystko co robił Daji. Zaczęli wzajemnie zadawać sobie ciosy i blokować pięść pięścią.

Pozostawała jedynie kwestia ich wzajemnej wytrzymałości i tego, który z nich położy się pierwszy pod ciężarem własnych ciosów.

Wreszcie nastąpił przełom.

Obie strony uderzyły się jednocześnie w swój punkt przepływu chakry, tłumiąc jej dopływ. Zukamedozu poczuł, że całe jego ciało sztywnieje i staje się ciężkie, a wizja wyciemnia. Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej jednocześnie pociągnie za sobą oponenta i doprowadzi do wyniku jeden-jeden.

_-Nie mogę przecież wykończyć się własną techniką…-_ Pomyślał, zanim uderzył plecami o ziemię.


	5. Rozdział V- Tsukuyomi

**Rozdział V**

-Widzę jednak, że siedzisz tutaj w jednym kawałku, więc przejdźmy do walki z Mekitane Tsuchino- Powiedział siedzący naprzeciw Zukamedozu członek klanu Uchiha, przerywając mu tę emocjonującą opowieść.

-Nie czuje się zobowiązany do odpowiedzi- Zdecydowanie oparł się czarnowłosy shinobi. Nigdy nie lubił ruszać tego tematu bardziej niż było to potrzebne. Wspomnienia wielkiej dziury w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą było serce oraz krwi przesiąkającej strzępy szarej kurtki i niebieskie spodnie napływały do jego głowy niepowstrzymanym strumieniem za każdym razem gdy musiał podejmować ten temat.

-Czujesz się winny?

-Z jakiegoś powodu, nie- Odpowiedział.

-A więc wtedy przebudziłeś swój Mangekyō Sharingan, zgadza się?- Głos drążącego temat wodza wioski oderwały Zukamedozu od wspomnień.

-W rzeczy samej, dokładnie wtedy.

-Wstawaj.

-Słucham?- Nie do końca zrozumiał o co chodziło brunetowi.

-Powiedziałem wstawaj- Powiedział tym samym, matowym głosem.

Podniósł się z krzesła i podążył za wychodzącym z pomieszczenia mężczyzną. Wyszli na zewnątrz. Jasne słońce podrażniło rozszerzone źrenice shinobi, zmuszając je do ponownego zwężenia. Przeszli przez wioskę, mijając domy. Na ulicach nie było nikogo. Miasto duchów, można by rzec. Sasuke pchnął wreszcie drzwi jednego z budynków, wyglądających na magazyn. Snop światła wpadł do środka ciemnej hali. Nie było w niej żadnych okien, żadnych skrzyń. Pusta przestrzeń, gdzie ciężko było dostrzec cokolwiek. Oboje weszli do środka, stając pośrodku mroku.

-Ciemno tu trochę- Powiedział Zukamedozu, przesuwając dłoń na zapięcie swojej tylnej kieszeni gdzie trzymał kilka sztuk kunai związanych sznurkiem oraz bomby dymne. Jego serce zabiło kilka razy szybciej. Stał pośrodku zupełnie ciemnego pomieszczenia, cios mógł nadejść potencjalnie z każdej ze stron.

-Spokojnie, przecież my, użytkownicy Sharingana mamy swoje sposoby na radzenie sobie z brakiem świateł- Odparł drugi shinobi.

Hatake włączył Sharingan, natychmiastowo zyskując normalny ogląd na pomieszczenie. Było ogromne. Na jego środku znajdowało się krzesło z przywiązanym do niego człowiekiem. Z takiej odległości mógł dostrzec jedynie nic nie mówiącą mu sylwetkę. Podszedł bliżej, zostawiając Uchihę z tyłu. Mężczyzna na krześle miał na sobie standardową, zieloną kamizelkę Chūnina i czarny mundur shinobi z Konohagakure. Jednak to jego wygląd był rzeczą, która zdziwiła Zuke najbardziej. Brązowe, związane w koński ogon włosy, czarne oczy i znajoma twarz…

_-Takemui? Co ty tu, kurwa robisz?_- To była pierwsza myśl jaka pojawiła się w jego głowie. Związany członek klanu Nara i jego dawny przyjaciel znajdował się tuż przed nim, nie widząc go przez nieprzeniknioną ciemność panujacą w pomieszczeniu.

Nagły rozbłysk światła oślepił całą trójkę. Sasuke pstryknął przełącznikiem, a cała pusta przestrzeń hali znów stała się jasna. Takemui przez chwilę przyzwyczajał swoje oczy do rażących jego oczy lamp. Wreszcie poruszył głową, oglądając stojącego przed nim Jōnina z dołu na samą górę, zatrzymując się wreszcie na jego twarzy.

-Zukamedozu? Co tu się...- Chciał spytać gdy shinobi w czarnym płaszczu przerwał mu w pół zdania, uderzając go pięścią.

-Za co to…

Kolejny cios spadł na jego szczękę, nie dając mu dojść do słowa. Następnie jego głowa spotkała się z twardym butem bijącego go czarnowłosego, a krzesło wylądowało na podłodze, razem z „pasażerem".

-Zamknij tę kłapiącą mordę zanim stracisz język!- Krzyknął shinobi, przyciskając jego głowę do podłogi za pomocą zakrwawionego obuwia. Skroń leżącego na podłodze mężczyzny krwawiła i była rozcięta, jednak sam Nara wciąż był w pełni przytomny i świadomy. Zukamedozu jakiego znałeś umarł już dawno, dawno temu…- Dodał, łapiąc oddech.

-Widzę, że już pojmujesz czego od ciebie chcę…- Mruknął Uchiha, odklejając się od ściany z przełącznikiem światła.

-A chcesz ode mnie…?

-Uszkodź go- Wydał polecenie wskazując głową na leżącego na ziemi Takemui. Najbardziej jak możesz, bez zabijania go.

-Ot tak, po prostu? Nie mam wyciągnąć od niego żadnej informacji, albo…

-A jest lepszy sposób na udowodnienie mi swojej lojalności niż bezcelowe torturowanie własnego przyjaciela?- Przerwał mu brunet. Potraktuj to jako egzamin inicjacyjny. Pokaż swój talent Egzekutora ANBU i Mangekyō Sharingana- Poklepał go przyjacielsko po ramieniu, po czym przysunął sobie krzesło, które wcześniej umknęło uwadze Zukamedozu i usiadł na nim, przygotowując się na pokaz.

Jōnin bez słowa na powrót postawił leżące krzesło z przywiązanym do niego Chūninem. Nie lubił brudzić sobie rąk przy takiej robocie, chociaż często sięgał po brzeszczoty do odcinania palców czy specjalnie wyprofilowane łyżki do wydłubywania gałek ocznych.

_Gdybym tylko teraz miał je przy sobie..._- Westchnął w myślach. _Wtedy sprawy mogłyby potoczyć się zdecydowanie mniej przyjemnie, przyjacielu. _

Zamiast tego złapał za jego podbródek i spojrzał swoim Mangekyō Sharinganem w jego oko. Natychmiast poczuł, jak przestrzeń wokół niego zupełnie znika, a on, razem ze swoją ofiarą przenoszą się w JEGO rzeczywistość.

**************W tym samym czasie, miejsce nieznane**************

Spojrzał w niebo. Było czerwone niczym krew, podobnie jak lewitujący po nim księżyc. Wziął głęboki wdech i podszedł bliżej do znajdującego się przed nim Takemui.

Jego ofiara wisiała rozwieszona na krzyżu, a metalowe okowy trzymały jej ręce i nogi w miejscu. Ubrał swoje trzymane w kieszeniach rękawiczki a ochraniacz z przedramienia przewiązał na prawym oku. Gdyby przypadkowo je otworzył, całe genjutsu zostałoby złamane i oboje wróciliby do rzeczywistości. Jeszcze raz sprawdził supeł z materiału.

-Witaj w Tsukuyomi, przyjacielu- Powiedział, budząc go. Wiszący na krzyżu szarpnął się kilkukrotnie, ale bez efektu. WSZYSTKO jest tutaj iluzją. Ale twój umysł, sprawia, że odczuwasz to jako prawdziwe- Wyjaśnił. Podczas, gdy nasze ciała znajdują się wciąż w świecie realnym, każda sekunda która tam mija, tutaj odczuwana jest jako godzina. Mogę robić z tobą co mi się podoba, dopóki Sasuke nie zerwie kontaktu wzrokowego. Jak długo twój umysł będzie w stanie się temu opierać?- Kontynuował.

-Zacznijmy od zobaczenia, co masz w środku- Powiedział wbijając swoją okrytą rękawiczką dłoń do środka brzucha młodego Nara. Jego ciało w tym genjutsu było miękkie, łatwe do przebicia.

Mężczyzna zawył, gdy czarnowłosy wyciągał mu jego długie, lepkie od krwi, śliskie i wciąż zdające się pracować jelito. Czuł niewyobrażalny ból, który nie chciał przestać. Nie mógł umrzeć, przynajmniej nie w tym świecie. To było chyba najgorszą rzeczą ze wszystkiego, co robił i co zamierzał zrobić mu Zukamedozu.

-To dopiero jelito cienkie. Teraz zajmiemy się grubym- Mruknął do siebie kat, ponownie wsadzając dłoń do jamy brzusznej i szybkim oraz brutalnym ruchem wyrwał drugie jelito.

-ARGH!- Charknęła ofiara, czując, że powoli jej jamę brzuszną zaczyna zalewać krew a ból z utraty poprzedniego odcinka przewodu pokarmowego nie ustaje.

Płyny ustrojowe wypływały z dziury powyżej pasa, cieknąc po jego spodniach i spadając w otchłań czerni i czerwieni, nad którą był zawieszony. Następnie shinobi w czarnym płaszczu zaczął gmerać w ranie w poszukiwaniu czegoś jeszcze. Jest! Przesunął dłonią trochę wyżej, po czym ścisnął żołądek, obryzgując swoją dłoń żółcią. Szarpnął w dół. Coś nie pozwalało mu wyjąć dłoni razem z nową „zdobyczą". Pewnie przełyk. Szarpnął jeszcze mocniej aż wreszcie usłyszał odgłos pękania a mięsisty worek znalazł się w jego dłoni razem z długą liną która kiedyś była przełykiem.

Takemui poczuł, że krew dostaje się do ust, utrudniając oddychanie. Nie doświadczył nigdy bólu, który byłby ponad to. Może chociaż uda mu się stracić przytomność? Nic z tych rzeczy. Przypomniał sobie o wpływie genjustsu z którego nie umie się wyłamać. Był na to zbyt słaby, zbyt niedoświadczony. Stojący przed nim Jōnin wyrzucił wszystkie zebrane dotąd wnętrzności w dal. Nie obchodziło go co się z nimi stanie. Nie były mu przecież potrzebne. W jamie brzusznej pozostała już jedynie wątroba, ale Zukamedozu chciał przejść wyżej. Znudziły go zabawy w tym miejscu.

Jednym uderzeniem strzaskał kruche żebra których odłamki powbijały się w ściany klatki piersiowej i płuca Takemui. Młody Chūnin stęknął słabo, gdy łzy bólu zalewały mu oczy, ściekając po twarzy. Następnie torturujący rozerwał oboma rękami skórę i mięśnie na klatce piersiowej, wbijając kolejną, ogromną szpilę bólu oraz odsłaniając zniszczone i popękane żebra, płuca oraz bijące w bardzo przyśpieszonym tempie serce. Rozgarnął lewą dłonią fragmenty kości, prawą sprawdzając, które płuco jest tym silniejszym. Zawsze wyłączał się gdy poruszano ten temat i wstyd się przyznać- nie za bardzo to wiedział. Stawiał na prawe.

_Bingo, jednak to prawe jest większe i może lepiej oddychać. To idzie pierwsze_- Pomyślał, ściskając za nie i rwąc z brutalną siłą. Właściciel narządu poczuł, jak traci ponad połowę swojego oddechu. Teraz czerpał jedynie szybkie i płytkie odcinki powietrza. Zukamedozu postanowił przez chwilę pozostawić go z oddechem „na jeden gwizdek" i wyciągnąć wnioski, jednocześnie oglądając wyrwany narząd. Po chwili wiedział już wszystko co chciał.

Przeszedł do niechronionego serca. Oplótł je swoimi obiema rękami i zmiażdżył jednym ruchem. Krew obryzgała całą jego twarz. Poczuł chłód posoki, dokładnie taki sam jak podczas przebijania ludzi Chidori.

W normalnych warunkach, ofiara już dokonałaby swojej agonii, uwalniając się od cierpienia. W tym świecie jednak, ból stał się nie do wyrażenia słowami. Ofiara modliła się jedynie, aby jej oryginalne ciało zaczęło wreszcie krzyczeć i dało znać temu drugiemu by odciągnął od niego tego cholernego psychola. Kim był mężczyzna który go torturował? To nie mógł być Zukamedozu Hatake którego znał. Czyżby po prostu pomylił się, skoro nie widział go od ponad pięciu lat z hakiem?

-Teraz pora na finał. Przepraszam, że nie będzie on tak wystrzałowy jak reszta przedstawienia, ale cóż zrobić, gdy najlepsze karty odkrywa się na samym początku- Westchnął, przywołując do siebie dwa idealne klony samego siebie.

W rękach całej trójki pojawiły się długie szpikulce. Zaczęli dźgać pozostałe ciało ukrzyżowanego. Jego ręce, nogi, twarz, oczy… Wpadli i istną furię. Wydawałoby się, że to nie będzie miało końca. Oni nigdy się nie zmęczą…

**************Teraźniejszość, Magazyn Otogakure**************

-PRZESTAŃ, PRZESTAAAŃ, PRZESTAAAAAAAŃŃŃŃŃ!- Głosy zdzierającego sobie gardło Nara przecinały powietrze hali niczym ostrze katany samurajów. Sasuke wciąż siedział na krześle, odmierzając czas.

_Facet stoi tak już pół minuty, i dopiero teraz zaczęły się wrzaski? Przeciętnie, muszę przyznać…_- Ocenił w myślach, podnosząc się z krzesła i odpychając czarnowłosego shinobi na bok. Zerwał kontakt wzrokowy. Hatake otrząsnął się, łapiąc za lewe oko i przeklinając z bólu. Nigdy nie wchodził do Tsukuyomi na tak długo, a przynajmniej zawsze miał kogoś, kto stał za jego plecami i kontrolował gdy jego oko krwawiło.

Przywiązany do krzesła zwymiotował na podłogę, po czym stracił przytomność. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w równie szybkim tempie a ślina ciekła z jego ust niekontrolowanym strumieniem, formując się w cienką nitkę dotykającą podłogi.

-Trzymaj- Powiedział brunet, podając ninjy kawałek szmatki do przetarcia krwawiącego oka. Nazwijmy to dniem. Dom naprzeciwko jest pusty, więc weź te klucze- Dodał, podając mu pęk dzwoniącego żelastwa. Nie zapomnij jutro zgłosić się do mnie i dopowiedzieć reszty!- Krzyknął zanim przeszedł przez drzwi hali.

Zukamedozu przetarł oko, usta jeńca oraz również opuścił magazyn. Takie dni nie zdarzały mu się codziennie…


	6. Rozdział VI- Izume Tsuchino

**Rozdział VI**

Drzwi trzasnęły za wchodzącym shinobi. Poluzował zapięcia na butach i kopnął je w kąt pokoju, jednocześnie wciąż przecierając opuchnięte i krwawiące lewe oko. Tym razem przeholował, może pogorszyć sobie wzrok na co najmniej półtorej dnia po takim czymś. Faktycznie, patrząc przez lewe oko, krawędzie stawały się obłe a kształty rozmyte.

Zdjął płaszcz i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Było w nim jedno, najzwyczajniejsze w świecie łóżko z białą pościelą, szafa, stolik z dwoma krzesłami i kufer przy łóżku. Ściany pomieszczenia utrzymane w ciemnej tonacji i absolutny brak jakiekolwiek światła poza zawieszoną przy suficie lampą. Wymacał włącznik światła i przełączył go. Odrzucił trzymany w rękach ubiór na podłogę i zaczął rozpinać zamek kamizelki. Wyjął z kieszeni kunaie i bomby dymne, odkładając je na stół razem z rzeczonym okryciem. Został w spodniach i ciemnej koszuli z munduru jaki noszą Jōninowie.

W pokoju była szafa, ale nie zamierzał tam odkładać swoich rzeczy. Jego pokój, jego zasady. Włącznie z wypieprzaniem wszystkiego tam, gdzie mu się podoba. Już miał kłaść się na łóżko gdy odkrył małą strunę światła wynurzającą się z mrocznej i niezbadanej przestrzeni znajdującej się za szafą. Odsunął mebel na bok, odsłaniając średniej wielkości okno.

_-Co za debil meblował ten dom?- _Spytał się samego siebie w myślach, ale szybko porzucił próby poszukiwania odpowiedzi, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu jeszcze raz, szukając ukrytych przed nim szczegółów jak w jakimś genjutsu dla dziewięciolatków w Akademii. Znalazł niewidoczne wcześniej drzwi. Otworzył je, wchodząc do łazienki. Ściągnął resztę munduru i wszedł pod prysznic, odkręcając wodę. Gdy wreszcie skończył, ubrał się z powrotem w swoje ciuchy i przeszedł do poprzedniego pokoju.

Położył się na łóżku, patrząc w sufit. Zaczął myśleć o rzeczach o których nie powiedział podczas „rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej". O skłamaniu na temat poczucia winy, o rozmowie z ojcem w szatni, o tym, jak wyglądało jego życie przez prawie tydzień po śmierci Mekitane. Sporo szczegółów, które wolał zachować dla siebie. Nie chciał, aby jakieś stare sentymenty przeszkadzały mu w obecnej pracy.

**************Szatnia Hali Egzaminacyjnej, 9 lat wcześniej**************

-Nie ruszaj głową przez chwilę, dobrze?- Poprosiła dziewczyna, przymierzając się do zawiązania bandaża na lewym oku czarnowłosego. Ten spełnił jej prośbę, zastygając w bezruchu na ławce, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Tak w ogóle to dlaczego nagle jedno z twoich oczu krwawi a twoje ubranie jest całe przesiąknięte wodą?- Spytała po chwili.

-Emm… To dosyć skomplikowana sprawa i nie wiem czy zrozumiesz…- Zawahał się.

-Dlaczego miałabym nie zrozumieć? Dlatego, że wciąż jestem jedynie geninem?

-Może i dlatego…- Powiedział, mając nadzieję na urwanie wątku

-Daj spokój, jestem tylko o rok młodsza od ciebie, za chwilę też podejdę do egzaminu jak mój brat- Dalej drążyła temat, nie dając się spławić.

-Twój brat?- Zmienił temat.

-Tak, Mekitane Tsuchino, znasz go może?

Coś w środku Zukamedozu ścisnęło się i nie chciało puścić. Najchętniej ułożyłby w tym momencie pieczęcie, dotknął podłogi i uciekał stąd jak najszybciej. Siedział właśnie twarzą w twarz z siostrą człowieka którego kilka minut wcześniej przebił na wylot. W zasadzie to zaczynała mu się nawet podobać. Jej spięte w koński ogon włosy w kolorze ciemnego kasztanu, niebieskie oczy niczym woda w jeziorze w którym chciałoby się utonąć, delikatne rysy twarzy oraz ciepły głos i… No właśnie. Zdawała się nie wiedzieć, że Mekitane leży już sztywny. Z ogromną, dymiącą dziurą tam, gdzie kiedyś było jego serce.

-Przy śniadaniu ciągle powtarzał, że wreszcie pokaże temu swojemu rywalowi kto jest górą- Kontynuowała w najlepsze, nie zauważając formujących się na plecach i czole shinobi kropel potu.

-_Nie zna mnie!_- Ulżyło młodemu Hatake gdy zrozumiał, że w zasadzie dopóki sam tego nie ujawni, raczej nikt nie puści pary z ust kto zabił jej brata. Jego ojciec- odpada. Sędziujący- Wiąże ich tajemnica zawodowa. Rodzina- Raczej zachowają to dla siebie zanim nie dorośnie. Lukinato- Chyba nawet go nie znała.

-Nie wiesz co się z nim obecnie dzieje?- Zadane mu pytanie zmusiło go do desperackiego poszukiwania odpowiedzi.

-Chyba ma jeszcze przed sobą parę walk…- Skłamał, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi jak najbardziej naturalne brzmienie.

-Mam nadzieję, że skopie tego całego rywala, inaczej znów przestałby się odzywać.- Powiedziała, uśmiechając się.

Zukamedozu doskonale to znał. Mekitane z reguły był cholernie małomówny. Odzywał się jedynie wtedy kiedy o coś go pytano, chociaż nawet i wtedy zdarzało mu się nie udzielić odpowiedzi. W zasadzie jedynymi sytuacjami gdzie jego usta nie mogły się zamknąć były momenty w których rywalizował z młodym Hatake.

-Gotowe- Powiedziała, kończąc ostatni supeł i wstając z ławki naprzeciw niego. To powiesz mi wreszcie czemu twoje oko krwawiło?- Spytała nie odpuszczając tematu.

-Zrozumiesz jak zdasz egzaminy- Podjął próbę droczenia się z nią dla rozładowania atmosfery.

-Jesteś po prostu…

-Denerwujący?

-Można to ująć też w ten sposób- Powiedziała, odwracając się do wyjścia i rozpuszczając swoje włosy, które opadły jej na ramiona. Dopiero teraz mógł się jej dokładniej przyjrzeć i zebrać myśli. Nosiła dokładnie taką samą szarą kurtkę jak jej brat. Jedynym co pozwalało odróżnić te dwa style ubierania się były spodnie, w jej wypadku czarne i… zamkniętych butach. Dokładnie takich samych jak nosił Zukamedozu. No, może jednak trochę mniej ciężkich. Widać, jak bardzo była zapatrzona w Mekitane. Zdążył jeszcze wychwycić, że jej opaska była zawiązana wokół jej talii zamiast widnieć na czole. Nie wnikał jednak dlaczego.

-Lepiej było ci w spiętych- Rzucił, również wstając z ławki i przechodząc parę kroków.

-Naprawdę? Dzięki- Odpowiedziała mu, znikając za drzwiami szatni. Stał tak jeszcze przez chwilę, dopóki nie usłyszał za sobą zdławionego chichotu.

-No cóż, jeszcze nie wie, co stało się z jej bratem więc powiedziałbym, że masz u niej poważne szanse- Usłyszał za sobą znudzony głos i szelest przewracanej kartki. Odwrócił się, widząc opierającego się o ścianę z książką w ręku mężczyznę, którego szare włosy dzielnie i skutecznie przeciwstawiały się prawu grawitacji. Siadaj- Dodał po chwili, wskazując na ławkę na której przed chwilą siedział Zukamedozu.

-Byłeś tutaj przez ten cały czas?- Spytał zaskoczony, zajmując swoje miejsce.

-Tak właściwie to nie, wciąłem się jakoś wtedy kiedy mówiłeś coś o spiętych. Chodziło ci o jej włosy?- Odpowiedział, zajmując miejsce obok niego.

-To nie jest śmieszne tato. Powiedziałbym, że czuje się jakby ktoś właśnie wyrywał część mnie i zamykał w słoiku, który następnie lądowałby pod kluczem- Odparł zrezygnowany, opierając się o ścianę.

-Przecież mówiłem ci, że ona nie wie…

-Nie o to mi chodzi, dobra?- Zamknął temat zdecydowanym tonem. Zabiłem człowieka. Oczekujesz ode mnie, że ot tak się poskładam, wstanę z ławki i wrócę do domu? To jesteś w błędzie!- Dodał po chwili, odwracając się plecami tak bardzo, jak było to możliwe.

-To nie twoja wina. To był wypadek. Nie powinienem uczyć cię Chidori wiedząc, że nie dasz rady tak dobrze go opanować- Powiedział, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

-Miałem go tylko porazić… Nie chciałem go zabić… Nie chciałem…- Powtarzał, rozklejając się kompletnie.

-Już dobrze Zuke, wierzę ci- Powiedział, klepiąc go po ramieniu i uspokajając. Biorę ciężar na siebie- Dodał, jakby miało to teraz w czymkolwiek pomóc. Wracamy do domu?- Spytał, zmieniając temat. Anko pewnie czeka już z obiadem- Rzucił entuzjastycznie, wstając z ławki i zmierzając w stronę drzwi. Nacisnął na klamkę.

-Jakim cudem możesz po prostu ot tak przejść nad tym wszystkim do normalności tato?

Kakashi odwrócił się za siebie, widząc chłopaka wciąż siedzącego na ławce. Podszedł do niego i przykucnął przed nim.

-Zuke, możesz posłuchać mnie jeszcze przez moment?

Shinobi kiwnął głową potakująco, wciąż milcząc.

-Zabiłem wielu ludzi. W zasadzie to więcej niż mógłbym policzyć. Nie starczy mi na to liczydeł. W twoim wieku byłem wysyłany na misje w których musiałem wybierać… Dokonywać wyborów, od których zależało, czy przeżyję jeszcze jeden dzień albo dwa następne. Albo ja albo ktoś inny. Na mojej pierwszej misji straciłem dwóch przyjaciół z drużyny. Ot tak. Nie z mojej winy, z niczyjej. Po prostu mieli pecha i zginęli. I gdybym kiedykolwiek miał dokonywać podobnych wyborów, nie mrugnąłbym nawet Sharinganem gdyby chodziło o życie moje lub ludzi na których mi zależy. Ty zostałeś zamknięty w wodnym więzieniu. Twój przeciwnik raczej nie miał litości. Gdyby nie twoje Chidori, utopiłbyś się. Rozumiesz? Musiałeś się bronić i nie masz za co odpowiadać. Kropka. A teraz wracajmy do domu- Skończył zdecydowanym tonem, podnosząc się z kucków i ciągnąc Zukamedozu za rękę w stronę wyjścia.

***************Teraźniejszość***************

Wstał z łóżka, czując ssanie w żołądku. Nie jadł nic od dwóch dni. Cały czas jedynie ukrywał się i czasem zatrzymał się na dzień, dwa w jakiejś pomniejszej wiosce żeby odpocząć. Dzień jeszcze się jednak nie skończył, więc postanowił trochę pozwiedzać. Kiedy snuł się po cichych uliczkach i ulicach Otogakure wciąż zastanawiał się dlaczego ci ludzie są tak mało… socjalni? To chyba dobre określenie. Odkąd tutaj przybył, nie spotkał żywej duszy poza strażnikiem patrolującym wały. Ta samotność była przybijająca. Cholernie przybijająca. I irytująca zarazem. Po kilku minutach bezcelowego deptania przed siebie znalazł wreszcie jakąś budę gdzie serwowali jedzenie. Nie umywała się do starego Ichiraku Ramen ani w calu ale kiedy jest się głodnym można wpieprzać wszystko. Wszystko co da się pogryźć…

Przysiadł na stołku przed ladą, i złożył zamówienie. Rozejrzał się wokół. Czy ci ludzie w ogóle coś jedzą? Czy po prostu jest tutaj tak bardzo niechcianym gościem, że wszyscy nagle przypomnieli sobie o zaległych misjach i braku funduszy? Być może. W każdym bądź razie miska z Ramen wreszcie wylądowała przed nim. Spróbował i zaczął się zastanawiać, skąd zna ten smak. Nie był to zwyczajny Ramen. W zasadzie najbardziej przypomniał mu ten który przyniosła mu siostra Mekitane cztery dni po egzaminach…

**************Mieszkanie Zukamedozu, Konoha. 9 lat wcześniej***************

Leniwie formująca się kropla wody z kranu wreszcie spadła na dół, rozbijając się o brudną miskę. Nikt nie miał czasu pozmywać. Mieszkał sam. Wyniósł się z domu cztery dni temu nie mogąc znieść gadania ojca o „pozbieraniu się do kupy". Zostały mu jeszcze trzy dni przydziałowego urlopu po Egzaminach na zregenerowanie się. Każdy nowy Chūnin taki dostawał.

Owszem, posiadanie własnego mieszkania miało swoje zalety. Ale kiedy pomyślał, że za miesiąc (czyli około dwadzieścia sześć dni) musi zacząć spłacać sam siebie to napawało go to strachem większym niż perspektywa tego, że siostra jego rywala kiedyś dowie się prawdy. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Dziwne. Jedynie Lukinato znał jego nowy adres. Nie wliczając rodziców oczywiście. Pewnie przyszedł sprawdzić co u niego. Podniósł się z łóżka, ubrał w jakieś luźne ciuchy (oczywiście czarne) i poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Zdziwił się kiedy naprzeciw niego zamiast farbowanego blondyna w białej kurtce stanęła dziewczyna o kasztanowych włosach spiętych w koński ogon.

-Yyy… Cześć?- Wydusił z siebie po chwili. Wybacz, ale znowu zapomniałem twojego imienia…

-Izume- Przypomniała mu. Wpuścisz mnie czy gadamy przez próg?- Zażartowała, podnosząc z ziemi dwa kartonowe pudełka. Jedno z nich było o wiele większe od drugiego.

-Jasne, wejdź- Powiedział odsuwając się. Zamknął za nią drzwi i poprowadził ją do salonu.

Jego mieszkanie dzieliło się z grubsza na łazienkę, dwie sypialnie, salon i kuchnie. Dosyć duże, ale kiedy jest się synem Hokage nie na takie rzeczy można sobie pozwalać. Co prawda czynsz jest dosyć wysoki ale…

Przerwał swoje rozmyślania, siadając naprzeciw dziewczyny która położyła dwa pakunki na stole.

-No dobra, co cię tutaj sprowadza?- Zaczął rozmowę.

-Twój ojciec dał mi misję i kazał sprawdzić co u ciebie. Martwi się o ciebie.

-Świetnie- Westchnął.

_Wyprowadziłem się z domu żeby nie przebywać z nim a ten daje ludziom misje, żeby patrzyli mi na ręce- _Pomyślał zrezygnowany. Zrozumiał, że przeprowadzka to nie kres problemów, a ich początek.

-Coś nie tak?- Spytała jakby poczuła się urażona.

-Nie, nie- Zaprzeczył gwałtownie. Masz swoją misję, rozumiem to. Mam po prostu… małe problemy z ojcem.

-Acha, łapię. Tak czy inaczej, kazał mi przynieść ci coś do jedzenia i przesyła ci trochę pieniędzy- Przeszła do sedna, podsuwając Zukamedozu mniejsze z dwóch pudełek.

-Dzięki, ale… u mnie wszystko w porządku.

-I kazał mi zostać u ciebie na noc- Dokończyła, a czarnowłosy shinobi zastygł w bezruchu, z pudełkiem w rękach. Nieźle dopłacił, więc zgodziłam się- Dodała jeszcze, co już w ogóle załamało młodego Hatake.

-Nie ma problemu, mam dwie sypialnie- Pozbierał się w końcu, odkładając pudełko na podłogę.

Spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Dochodziła piąta. W sumie do wieczora niedaleko więc musiał po prostu szybko odbębnić wizytę i po sprawie. Zauważył, że twarz siedzącej naprzeciw niego dziewczyny nagle drastycznie zmieniła wyraz. Wydawała się być czymś przybita…

-Coś się stało? Wydajesz się…

-Mój brat nie żyje.

Od razu pożałował tego pytania. Postanowił jednak pozwolić jej na kontynuowanie, tak dla zachowania pozorów. Gra musiała trwać, a raz włożonej maski nie warto ściągać bez powodu.

-Podobno zginął w jakimś wypadku na egzaminach, ale nie dopuszczono mnie do niczego. Rodzice powiedzieli mi gdy już było po wszystkim- Mówiła przygnębiona.

-Spokojnie, nie musisz tego drążyć, jeśli jest dla ciebie takie trudne. Daj sobie trochę czasu- Poradził jej, aby urwać temat. A jak tam twoje przygotowania do egzaminów?

-Może wreszcie powiesz mi, dlaczego od czterech dni siedzisz w domu?- Zadała mu bezpośrednie pytanie, nie dając zbić się z tropu.

-Bo jestem zmęczony- Skłamał gładko. Egzaminy to wyczerpująca rzecz. Te wszystkie walki z zaledwie godzinami przerwy strasznie wysysają chakrę. Musisz potrenować żeby nie zabrakło ci jej na samym starcie- Dodał. Izume jedynie potaknęła głową, rozumiejąc i łykając kolejne kłamstwo.

Łyknęła je na tyle skutecznie, że udało mu się przegadać z nią trzy następne godziny o samych jutsu, technikach i wszystkim co związane z egzaminami. Kiedy wreszcie dobiegła ósma, stwierdziła, że raczej pójdzie już się położyć. Odetchnął w duchu. Jeszcze chwile siedział samotnie w salonie, oglądając białe ściany. Wreszcie wstał i wyszedł do swojej sypialni.

Nie mógł jednak zasnąć tak łatwo. Fakt, że tuż za ścianą spała jednocześnie cholernie mu się podobająca jak i niewygodna dla niego osoba strasznie zajmował jego umysł. Tak jakby walka dwóch stron jego osobowości gdzie jedna z nich zdecydowanie odradza mu dalsze kroczenie tą ścieżką a druga snuje plany i rozważa możliwości. Przewrócił się na bok. Dlaczego w zasadzie w ogóle o niej myślał? To tylko pojedyncza wizyta, oddzielne sypialnie, prawdopodobnie więcej się w takich okolicznościach nie zobaczą.

Zamknął oczy i szczelniej nakrył się kołdrą. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że słyszy skrzypienie drzwi i czyjeś kroki ale nie chciało mu się siadać na łóżku tylko po to, żeby przekonać się, że mu się wydaje. Poleżał tak jeszcze chwilę, gdy zorientował się, że czuje ruch za swoimi plecami i słyszy cudzy oddech. Obejrzał się za siebie aby odkryć, że obok niego leży dziewczyna, która jeszcze przed chwilą spała za ścianą.

-Izume? Co ty tutaj robisz?- Spytał, siadając na łóżku. Sam zdziwił się, jak bardzo potrafił nad sobą zapanować. Czuł ciepło na całej swojej twarzy a serce podchodziło mu do gardła. Całe szczęście, że w ciemności nie dało się tego dostrzec.

Nigdy wcześniej nie interesował się dziewczynami. Uważał, że jest jeszcze na wszystko czas. A tutaj nagle jedna ładuje mu się prosto do łóżka. Nie za bardzo wiedział, jak rozumieć tą sytuacje.

-Myślałam, że śpisz- Powiedziała. Po prostu… chcę być z kimś. Proszę?- Spytała tym swoim głosem któremu nie dało się odmówić. Spojrzał w jej oczy i zrozumiał, że mówi poważnie. Błyszczały niczym szkło, mógłby przysiąc, że patrząc w nie chwilę dłużej mógłby dostrzec swoje odbicie.

-Jasne, tylko daj mi spać i nie przeciągaj kołdry- Mruknął i z powrotem położył się na boku. Poczuł, że przytula się do jego pleców i opiera głowę na jego barku. Chwilę później wyszeptała mu do ucha zdanie które zmroziło krew w jego żyłach.

-Wiesz… nie wierzę, że to mógł być wypadek… Kiedyś znajdę tego, kto zabił mojego brata. I wtedy odbiorę mu życie oraz wszystko, na czym mu zależy. Tak jak on odebrał to wszystko mnie...


	7. Rozdział VII- Pająk z mgły

**Rozdział VII**

Następnego dnia, ponownie zasiadł na krześle, naprzeciw bruneta z opaską Otogakure na czole.

-Jak twoje oko?- Spytał na powitanie Sasuke, wygodniej opierając się na krześle.

-Już w porządku. Ale powinieneś oderwać mnie wcześniej. Nigdy nie przebywałem w Tsukuyomi tak długo- Mruknął, pstrykając Sharinganem.

-Pękali szybciej, co?

-Nie, po prostu na tyle byłem przyzwyczajony- Uciął temat. Gdzie ostatnio skończyliśmy?

-Zaraz po egzaminach. Następny przystanek to awans na Jōnina, prawda?

**************Konohagakure, Pięć lat wcześniej**************

Następne cztery lata po Egzaminach były dla Zukamedozu względnie spokojne. Poza tą jedną nocą spędzoną razem z Izume praktycznie się nie widywali. Większość tygodnia wypełniały mu standardowe misje niskiej rangi, tylko dla opłacania czynszu. Izume była jedyną osobą której wciąż było mu żal w tej całej sytuacji. Postanowił, że nie będzie wyjawiał jej prawdy. Po prostu odseparuje się od niej jak tylko może i zniknie z jej życia. Przynajmniej dopóki prawda nie wyjdzie od kogoś innego lub sama Izume nie będzie gotowa by ją poznać. Po prostu była na to zbyt młoda. Zbyt wrażliwa…

-Hej, Zuke, zostaliśmy wezwani prosto do biura Hokage z jakiegoś powodu, nie? Jak myślisz, ma dla nas jakąś poważną misję?- Trącił go w bok Lukinato gdy równym krokiem szli przez zapchane tłumami uliczki, wprost do wieży Hokage. Ekscytował się niesamowicie, skoro tym razem zostali wezwani osobiście zamiast dostać list ze szczegółami wsunięty pod drzwi.

Mimo upływu lat, nie zmienił się ani trochę. Wciąż był narwanym, nieprzewidywalnym i wiecznie optymistycznym shinobi. Farbował swoje włosy na jasny blond i ubierał się w białe kurtki albo płaszcze tego samego koloru z płomieniami namalowanymi przy końcach kiedy jego przyjaciel wciąż nosił się w czarnych płaszczach z kapturami. Jedyną rzeczą jaką dodał teraz do swojego stroju była ciemnozielona kamizelka którą dostał po egzaminach. Wreszcie dotarli do swojego celu. Wchodząc po krętych schodach, obaj ninja nie wiedzieli, że tak właśnie zacznie się decydująca o ich dalszej karierze misja.

-Witam obu shinobi- Odezwał się siedzący za biurkiem białowłosy mężczyzna z ochraniaczem na jednym oku. Zastanawiacie się pewnie, czemu wezwałem was osobiście- Powiedział zanim oboje mieli w ogóle szanse zadać pytanie. Wyjął z szuflady teczkę z ważnymi papierami i wstał z krzesła, obracając się w stronę ogromnej szyby za którą rozpościerał się widok na całą wioskę.

Obaj Chūninowie szarpali teczkę jednocześnie pragnąc poznać jej zawartość jak nigdy dotąd. Ostatecznie teczka trafiła do rąk czarnowłosego który rozłożył wszystkie papiery na biurku tak aby oboje mogli je przeczytać. Mówiły one coś o… Misji rangi A?! Przecież takich misji nie przydziela się byle komu, można nawet z nich nie wrócić!

-Wiem, wiem, że wydaje się być to bardzo trudnym zadaniem, ale wierzę, że sobie poradzicie

-Tylko my dwaj?

-Tak, jedynie wy dwaj. Ale!- Zastrzegł od razu. Takie zadanie to wasza szansa chłopcy. Jeśli wam się uda, oboje macie szanse awansu na Jōninów- Pocieszył ich. Więc jak, zgadzacie się, czy odrzucacie? Dla mnie nie ma to najmniejszego znaczenia. Po prostu przydzielę to jakimś Jōninom- Dodał jeszcze, przechodząc na standardowy, zimny ton głosu.

-Moment, musimy się zastanowić- Rzucił farbowany blondyn ciągnąc Zukamedozu za rękę. Oboje zniknęli za drzwiami.

-No więc jak? Wyruszamy na tę misje czy poddajemy się w przedbiegach?- Od razu wyskoczył z pytaniem Luki.

-To dosyć niebezpieczne, wiesz...- Zawahał się Zukamedozu.

Wciąż były na tym świecie rzeczy, które chciał osiągnąć. Nie mógł po prostu ot tak nadstawić karku za pieniądze. Poza tym, przypomniał sobie o tym, czego ta misja miała dotyczyć.

W lasach otaczających granice dwóch krajów, od jakiegoś czasu ukrywał się niebezpieczny missing-nin z wioski ukrytej w mgle. Nazywali go Pająkiem z Mgły. Należało upewnić się, że nie będzie już więcej stanowił zagrożenia.

„Upewnić się"

Doskonale rozumiał znaczenie tych dwóch na pozór prostych słów. Znów musiałby przechodzić przez to samo. Patrzyć, jak łatwo pozbawia się kogoś życia. Jeden cios, jedna technika, jeden moment. I nagle cały świat na moment zatrzymuje się w miejscu, gdy uświadamiamy sobie, że tego kogoś już nie ma.

Zresztą, co tu dużo mówić, cała misja była bardzo niebezpieczna dla tak mało doświadczonych ninja. Coś mogło pójść źle. Jeden błąd mógł zadecydować, kto będzie wracał do domu samotnie.

-Niebezpieczne? Ale przecież to wielka szansa!

Lukinato był urodzonym i niepoprawnym optymistą. Nie widział w tym nic złego, a jedynie „wielką szanse" i „początek drogi do chwały". Totalne przeciwieństwo realnie patrzącego na świat i ciężko doświadczonego Zukamedozu.

-Jeśli nie zamierzasz iść ze mną, równie dobrze mogę pójść tam samemu!- Rzucił ostatecznie, odwracając się na pięcie i chwytając za klamkę drzwi prowadzących z powrotem do biura Hokage.

-Nie…

Czarnowłosy chwycił farbowanego blondyna za ramię i mocno ścisnął, zatrzymując go tam gdzie stał.

-Nie pozwolę ci ryzykować samemu- Dodał pewniejszym siebie głosem. Już stracił jednego przyjaciela.

Nie zniósłby straty następnej, jednej z niewielu bliskich osób które mu pozostały. Znów zadręczałby się poczuciem winy. Znów ciężko byłoby mu spojrzeć w lustro po zrobieniu czegoś takiego.

Gdy oboje znów stanęli przed obliczem Kakashiego, z ich oczu biła prosta odpowiedź- Bierzemy tą sprawę.

**************Ziemie przygraniczne, dwa tygodnie później…**************

Szukali już od dwóch tygodni. Wciąż nie wpadli na żaden ślad. Można byłoby powiedzieć, że facet nie istnieje, gdyby nie raporty o ciągłych zniknięciach w tym regionie. Jak dotąd jednak wciąż nie znaleźli nawet jednej ofiary, żywej czy martwej.

Zmrok zapadał nad lasem, kiedy idący obok siebie shinobi zauważyli leżącego na ziemi człowieka. Wyglądał, jakby chciał krzyczeć, lecz nie do końca mógł. Był związany i rzucał się jak ryba na piasku. Akurat w momencie gdy oboje chcieli wykonać jakikolwiek ruch w jego stronę Sharingan Zukamedozu dostrzegł szybko naprężającą się linkę, niewidoczną na pierwszy rzut oka. Przewrócił i przygniótł do ziemi popędliwego przyjaciela, obserwując jednocześnie jak ofiara znika w ciemnościach, ciągnięta po ziemi przez kogoś znajdującego się znacznie dalej, poza zasięgiem wzroku.

-Idioto! Przecież mogliśmy uratować tego człowieka- Wrzasnął Lukinato, zrzucając z siebie czarnowłosego i podnosząc się z ziemi.

-Podziękujesz mi kiedy unikniesz kolekcji noży w plecach podczas biegu za kimś kto i tak już jest trupem!- Odkrzyknął Zukamedozu. Nie znasz swojego przeciwnika, nie wiesz czy jest pojedynczy czy mnogi, nie masz NAJMNIEJSZEGO pojęcia o tym jak daleko prowadzi ta pułapka i zamierzasz od tak odgrywać bohatera?!- Dodał po chwili z wyrzutem, odwracając się tyłem do przyjaciela. A teraz daj mi moment, muszę pomyśleć- Poprosił spokojniejszym głosem.

-Ty odrażający kawałku gówna…

-Słucham?- Ponownie odwrócił się twarzą do farbowanego blondyna w białej kurtce.

-Czy ty w ogóle masz sumienie? Stawiasz powodzenie misji wyżej od czyjegoś życia? Co zrobiła z tobą ta śmierć Mekitane Zukamedozu?

Młody Hatake odpowiedział mu milczeniem, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc jego zarzutów.,

-Czy gdybym to ja, leżał w tamtym miejscu- Ciągnął dalej. To analizowałbyś wroga czy poszedł mi pomóc?

-Posłuchaj, to nie jest takie proste jak ci się wydaje…- Starał się uspokoić przyjaciela

-GÓWNO PRAWDA!- Krzyknął blondyn przyskakując do czarnowłosego jednym ruchem i z całej siły uderzając go pięścią w twarz. Uderzony przejechał mały dystans po ziemi, otrząsając się z nagłego ataku. Tego nie mógł przewidzieć.

-Myślisz, że to była łatwa decyzja?! Musiałeś kiedyś wybierać między dobrem czyimś a ogólnym? Nie! Więc nie chce, żeby amator taki jak ty mnie pouczał!- Podniósł się z ziemi i rozłożył śpiwór trzymany w plecaku, kończąc rozmowę.

Następnego dnia powoli kroczyli przed siebie, ubezpieczając się nawzajem. Czerwone oko Zukamedozu bacznie obserwowało drzewa lasu przez który zdążali i stawiającego przed nim kroki przyjaciela. Jakiś niewyraźny kształt przy jednym z drzew przykuł ich uwagę. Ostrożnie i powoli podeszli bliżej. Oboje zakryli usta i nosy dłonią po szybkiej inspekcji znaleziska.

Do drzewa przywiązane było ciało człowieka, którego wcześniej zostawili. Miał wydłubane oczy, poderżnięte gardło a w otwartych szeroko ustach można było dostrzec brak języka i żerujące w zakrwawionej jamie ustnej muchy. Na korze drzewa tuż obok niego krwią spisane było jedno słowo

„_**TCHÓRZE"**_

-Mogliśmy go ocalić…- Usłyszał łamiący się szept za głosami. Spojrzał na przyjaciela, widząc widmo tej samej osoby stojące tuż obok. Dwie cieniutkie igły wbiły się w kark repliki i sprowadziły ją na ziemie.

-Padnij!- Krzyknął jedynie, przewracając zdziwionego shinobi na ziemie. W tej samej chwili usłyszał świst mijającego ich z dużą prędkością metalu. Już drugi raz uratował mu dupę.

_-Pewnie tego razu też nie doceni_- Pomyślał z goryczą, wstając na nogi. Lecz nie o tym teraz powinien myśleć. Tuż przed nim, w odległości kilkudziesięciu metrów na gałęzi jednego z drzew siedział cel misji. Ubrany był w szarą kamizelkę i brudne, ciemnozielone spodnie. Jego dolną szczękę pokrywały zakrwawione bandaże, ale najstraszniejsze wydawały się być jego oczy. Pionowe i cienkie źrenice oraz wyraźnie zgniłe gałki oczne. To nie był normalny człowiek. Zapewne dlatego wyrobił sobie tak straszną sławę.

-Cel w zasięgu. Co robimy?- Spytał Zukamedozu stojącego obok Lukinato.

-Czekamy na jego pierwszy ruch- Odpowiedział shinobi, wyciągając zza paska związane sznurkiem kunai.

Jego nową zabawkę. Bronie ze specjalnymi pieczęciami pozwalające użytkownikowi na bardzo szybkie przenoszenie się do nich w dowolnym momencie. Nauczył go tego Naruto Uzumaki, potomek Czwartego Hokage, Minato Namikadze. Odkąd poznał tę technikę, stała się jego ulubioną, zaraz po Rasenganie i Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Prawie jak Czwarty…

Zabójca siedzący na gałęzi wykonał wreszcie pierwszy ruch, rzucając się w trochę bardziej wysuniętego Zukamedozu. Wzory w Mangekyō Sharinganie czarnowłosego zawirowały wokół osi tęczówki w momencie gdy ostrze przeciwnika przebiło jego pierś.

Lukinato nie dowierzał temu co widzi. Jego przyjaciel nie mógł tego przeżyć. Nie miał nawet ułamka sekundy na reakcje gdy przytłoczony ciężarem zabójcy zwalił się na ziemie, z wciąż szeroko otwartym czerwonym okiem. Nagle jego ciało zniknęło. Po prostu rozmyło się w powietrzu, gdy sam Zukamedozu pojawił się za plecami kucającego ninja, przykładając ostry Kunai do jego gardła, gotowy do szybkiego cięcia i zakończenia tej misji tu i teraz.

-To koniec- Powiedział spokojnym głosem, mając całą sytuacje pod kontrolą.

A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

Szybkim ruchem shinobi z mgły pojawił się za jego plecami, a szybki i mocny kopniak w plecy sprowadził młodego Hatake na ziemie. Kunai pojawił się w dłoni teraz stojącego nad nim człowieka, gotów był do wykończenia pierwszego shinobi.

-RASENGAN!- Usłyszał jedynie zabójca, chwilę przed dostaniem w mostek siłą równą małemu tornado.

-_Cholera, chyba nie do końca go uderzyłem_- Pomyślał Luki, widząc że po jego dawnym celu pozostała na ziemi tylko przełamana w pół kłoda drewna.

-_Cholera, jak szybki jest ten facet?-_ Przemknęło Zukamedozu przez myśl gdy szybko powstał na nogi.

-Uważaj na plecy- Usłyszał od blondyna bacznie obserwując wszystkie drzewa które ich otaczały i z których potencjalnie mógł nadejść atak. Facet najwidoczniej bardzo upodobał sobie ataki z miejsc położonych wysoko.

Nagła cisza zapadła w otaczającym ich lesie. Obaj shinobi spuścili gardę, nie słysząc nikogo w pobliżu.

-Uciekł nam- Powiedział Zukamedozu, chowając kunai do kieszeni kamizelki i otrzepując płaszcz i plecak z kurzu.

-Co to za technika której użyłeś?- Spytał Lukinato wciąż nie mogący otrząsnąć się z widoku przyjaciela jeszcze chwilę wcześniej leżącego na ziemi z przebitym sercem.

-To specjalne genjutsu z mojego Mangekyō Sharingana- Wyjaśnił. Tworzy ona kopię mnie, która znika chwilę później.

-Coś w stylu Kage Bushin no Jutsu?- Zadał kolejne pytanie Lukinato.

-Nie, to nie technika klonowania. To sztuka iluzji. Przeciwnik myśli, że dorwał właściwego, kiedy to ja sam chwilę przed atakiem który mogę przewidzieć tworzę replikę, samemu na moment znikając.

-Sprytne- Przyznał Lukinato.

Kolejne dwa dni szukania były raczej bezowocne. Bezowocne do momentu gdy ponownie zostali zaatakowani przez lecące z dużą prędkością igły.

Dwie z nich odbiły się od metalowego ochraniacza na czoło Lukinato gdy para następnych wbiła się w kark Zukamedozu, kompletnie go paraliżując. Runął na ziemię, zaskoczony celnością strzelca. Trafił go dosłownie w milimetrową przerwę między materiałem płaszcza a odsłoniętą szyją. Nagle poczuł, że odzyskuje władze nad ciałem a ktoś pomaga mu wstać

-Wstawaj, wszystko OK?- Spytał go shinobi w białej kurtce, wyrzucając wyciągnięte ze skóry igły

-Tak, myślę że mogę walczyć- Odpowiedział Zuke, masując obolałą szyję.

Oboje wyciągnęli swoje bronie i rzucili się na stojącego przed nimi przeciwika. Ten również nie pozostał im dłużny, dobywając swoich podwójnych sztyletów. Pomimo faktu, że sytuacja była prostym dwóch na jednego żaden z shinobi liścia nie był w stanie zadać celnego ciosu przeciwko szybkiemu i sprawnemu przeciwnikowi który po kolei uchylał się lub blokował każdy atak. Wreszcie Lukinato zmylił przeciwnika, dając Zukamedozu wolne pole do wyprowadzenia celnego ciosu w gardło. Ten jednak przeliczył się, jedynie tnąc zasłaniające jego żuchwę zakrwawione bandaże. Gdy materiał opadł, wzbudził u chłopaka odruchy wymiotne.

Oto igły którymi oberwał w kark nie były bronią którą nosi się w kieszeni i wystrzeliwuje ze specjalnych dmuchawek. Dwa rzędy ostrych, zimno połyskujących stalowych igieł służyły celowi misji za zęby, zastępując normalną szczękę i zszywając usta, nie pozwalając na ucieczkę najmniejszego słowa. Sam ninja był niesamowicie szczupły. Dopiero teraz dawał zrozumieć się tego powód. Atakujący wyciągał je z żuchwy i używając chakry nadawał im prędkość.

Oczy potwora i młodego Hatake spotkały się na jednej wysokości, a szybkie cięcie kunai stworzyło płytką ranę na policzku młodego shinobi. Następny kopniak w brzuch powalił go na ziemię i sprawił, że ten przejechał kilka metrów w tył.

-_Co za cholerna siła! Ten koleś idealnie kontroluje przepływ chakry- _Pomyślał, obserwując Lukinato walczącego z przeciwnikiem. Zblokował jego cios, a następnie zniknął w żółtym blasku, pojawiając się przy leżącym ninja.

-Możesz chodzić?

-Myślę, że tak, powiedział wstając. Jaki jest plan?

-Mam pomysł- Powiedział Lukinato po czym rzucił jednym z kunai przed siebie, tuż nad ramieniem zabójcy. Następnie przeniósł się do pieczęci, pojawiając się za jego plecami. Kopnął go w łydkę, sprowadzając go na kolana. Dodał klona samego siebie po czym obu Namikadze złapało cel misji za ręce i barki, trzymając go w miejscu.

-Teraz Zuke!- Krzyknął blondyn. Nie utrzymam go długo!

Zukamedozu szybko zaczął formować pieczęcie techniki która miała położyć cel na dobre. Ogromna kula płomieni wystrzeliła z jego ust, pędząc przed siebie i spalając wszystko na swojej drodze. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że właśnie skazał przyjaciela na śmierć.

-LUKI!- Wrzasnął jedynie ułamek sekundy przed tym jak ogromna kula płomieni eksplodowała w kontakcie z celem, a fala gorąca dosięgła twarzy czarnowłosego. Upadł na kolana, przepełniony poczuciem ogromnej straty. Wszystko stało się niesamowicie szybko. Tak szybko, że nawet nie był w stanie pomyśleć o konsekwencjach tego, co właśnie zrobił. To była szybka decyzja. Przełożenie dobra czyjegoś nad ogólne. Przełożenie powodzenia misji ponad przyjaźń. Teraz mógł jedynie patrzeć na płonące drzewo przed którym dosłownie chwile temu stali Lukinato i potwór w ludzkiej skórze którego oboje mieli za zadanie wyśledzić i zabić…


	8. Rozdział VIII- Jak to jest kogoś zabić?

**Rozdział VIII **

Klęczał przed dogasającym drzewem, przygotowując się widok najgorszego. Chciało mu się wyć z rozpaczy i bezsilności. Kolejna porażka. Nie był w stanie zapobiec śmierci kolejnej osoby. Nagle poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Odwrócił głowę, aby zobaczyć, że jego przyjaciel stoi tuż za nim. Z lekko przypalonym płaszczem i z osmaloną twarzą, ale żywy.

-Mam pieczęć na twojej kurtce, zapomniałeś?

Zukamedozu poczuł się głupio. Pamiętał jak przed misją Lukinato poprosił go o możliwość umieszczenia pieczęci na jego płaszczu aby w razie czego mógł bezproblemowo przenieść się do niego.

-Nie ma mowy aby przeżył taki wybuch- Podsumował młody Hatake, podnosząc się na nogi. O ile…

Przerwał w pół zdania widząc wychodzącego z kłębów dymu człowieka. Kulał na jedną nogę a na jego ciele widoczne były ślady poparzeń.

-Czas na finał- Powiedział blondyn. Kage Bushin no Jutsu!- Krzyknął tworząc kolejnego klona.

-Masz racje, skończmy to tu i teraz- Przytaknął czarnowłosy. Raiton Kage Bushin- Powiedział składając pieczęcie. Obok niego pojawiła się jego kopia, złożona z czystej błyskawicy.

Obaj shinobi skinęli na swoje klony, bezsłownie dając im do zrozumienia, czego od nich wymagają. Dwie repliki złapały cel za ręce i wykręciły je do tyłu, mocno trzymając go w miejscu.

Ich właściciele właśnie skończyli formować pieczęcie. Ruszyli do przodu, równocześnie uderzając w mostek przeciwnika dwoma potężnymi technikami.

-RASENGAN!

-CHIDORI!

Chwilę później dało się słyszeć pomieszane odgłosy pękania kości, krzyków bólu, trzasków przeskakującej elektryczności i wycia wiatru. Uderzony przeciwnik odleciał kilka metrów w tył, uderzając po drodze plecami o jedno drzewo i łamiąc je z rozpędu. Był całkowicie sparaliżowany przez porażenie prądem, więc nie śpieszyli się podchodząc do niego.

-Ubezpieczaj mnie- Poprosił Zukamedozu pochylając się nad leżącym przeciwnikiem i wyciągając stalowe igły zaszywające jego usta. Ostatnie słowa?- Spytał go, prostując się.

-Jesteście dokładnie tacy jak ja- Powiedział ciężko. Jego klatka piersiowa powoli unosiła się do góry po czym opadała w bardzo szybkim tempie.

-Słucham?- Spytali go jednocześnie zszokowani shinobi. Nie wierzyli, że mogliby być nawet w calu podobni do tego śmiecia.

-Staniecie się kiedyś… tacy jak ja- Poprawił po chwili. Zimni mordercy, bezrefleksyjnie zabijający i odbierający innym życie. Dokładnie tacy jak ja- Dodał. Jesteśmy przyczajonymi bestiami, bezwzględnie ścigającymi władzę i potęgę. A tobie radzę uważać na twojego przyjaciela- Powiedział powoli zwracając głowę w kierunku Lukinato. Kiedyś zabije ciebie… dokładnie tak jak dziś wypatroszył mnie.

Blondyn jedynie stał zszokowany, nie mając najmniejszej odwagi aby odezwać się nawet słowem. Pierwszy raz widział umierającego człowieka. Widział jak chwile później leżący na ziemi, do niedawna niebezpieczny zabójca krztusi się własną krwią której jest w jego ustach tak dużo, że wypływa ona z ich kącika. Wreszcie przestał się rzucać. Było po wszystkim. Usiadł na ziemi, opierając się plecami o pień złamanego drzewa. Poczuł mdłości, a jego żołądek i zawarta w nim chakra z trudem dawały się kontrolować.

-Hej, wszystko ok?- Spytał go Zuke, pstrykając palcami obok jego ucha.

-Myślę… że powinniśmy go pochować- Odpowiedział, tępo patrząc się na leżące na ziemi bezwładne zwłoki. Owszem, ten facet był przestępcą, ale wciąż należało mu się godne traktowanie.

-Mamy problem, nie zabrałem łopaty- Odparł Zukamedozu. Ale mam pomysł- Powiedział, włączając swoje specjalne oko. Odsuń się- Dodał.

Lukinato posłusznie odpełznął do tyłu, zastanawiając się, co planuje jego przyjaciel. Spojrzał na zwłoki. Zaczęły rozmywać się i rozpadać niczym proch rozwiewany wiatrem. Poszarpana kamizelka ofiary i płaszcz czarnowłosego łopotały jak ruszane wiatrem a całość wydawała się wlatywać do czegoś w rodzaju wiru. Po chwili tam gdzie przed chwilą leżał cel tego wszystkiego, została tylko trawa i krew. Zukamedozu zamknął oko na dłuższą chwilę, po czym otworzył je ponownie, patrząc na świat normalną tęczówką.

-Wow- Powiedział z podziwem shinobi w białym płaszczu. Dosłownie zniknął!

-Racja. Zniknęła też jego chakra.

-Jak to zrobiłeś?- Spytał, niczego nie rozumiejąc.

-To druga specjalna cecha Mangekyo Sharingana- Odpowiedział. Dzięki tej sprytnej technice mogę wysyłać do wymiaru obiekty na które się patrzę. O ile trochę to zajmuje, to co wyśle w jedną stronę z reguły nie powraca- Wyjaśnił dokładniej. Spojrzał w niebo. Zaczęło się ściemniać. Trzeba będzie zebrać trochę drewna i rozpalić jakieś ognisko zanim będą wracali do wioski.

Godzinę później oboje siedzieli już przy trzaskającym ognisku a księżyc na niebie stawał się coraz jaśniejszy.

Zukamedozu zaczął wracać myślami do tematu Izume który nieustannie zaprzątał mu głowę. Myślał o tym, jak bardzo jego plan o zniknięciu z jej życia jest głupi a jego założenia niesamowicie ze sobą sprzeczne. Kłamanie w imię jej bezpieczeństwa kiedy powinien powiedzieć jej prawdę? Próba zniknięcia z jej życia kiedy równie dobrze zaczął zastępować jej brata?

Wciąż miał świeżą pamięć odnośnie tamtego dnia sprzed trzech lat gdy z niecierpliwością siedział na murku okalającym hale egzaminacyjną i czekał na nią. Pamiętał jak bardzo uradowana wybiegła z budynku, obsesyjnie przyciskając do siebie teczkę z dokumentami i dyplomem. Rzuciła mu się na szyje a ten przytulał ją do siebie, wypełniając to miejsce, gdzie logicznie powinien być Mekitane. I jej słowa „Dzięki, że poczekałeś" zamiast cieszyć, wypalały w środku niego jeszcze większą dziurę. Był wręcz zaszczuty przez fakt, że rozpieprzył czyjeś życie.

Następne wydarzenia były już jednak zdecydowanym zaprzeczeniem poprzednich. Wymówki „Mam dzisiaj dużo pracy", „Nie chcę mi się", „Wezmę dzisiaj jeszcze parę dodatkowych zleceń" i obsesyjne kręcenie głową na wszystkie strony podczas spaceru ulicą, czy przypadkiem jej nie spotka. Gdy czasem złapała go jednak, nie miał po prostu sumienia, aby się od niej wykręcić. Kurwa, dlaczego po prostu nie mógł się przyznać i zdystansować? Nie miał pojęcia, tak samo jak zdolności do podjęcia jakiegokolwiek wyboru.

-Zuke…- Zaczął leżący bliżej ogniska Lukinato, wyrywając go ze świata zadręczania się.

-Co jest?- Zapytał jedynie.

-Jak to jest… kogoś… no wiesz...- Plątał się blondyn, nie do końca potrafiąc znaleźć określenie. Albo słowo o którym myślał, nie chciało przejść mu przez gardło.

-Kochać?- Spróbował dokończyć za niego.

-Nie, nie o to mi chodzi idioto!- Wypalił natychmiastowo, cały się czerwieniąc. A może to przez to ciepło płynące od ogniska?

-Skrzywdzić?- Znów podał mu kolejną propozycje zakończenia.

-Nie, też nie to, ale blisko- Westchnął. Dobra, jak to jest kogoś zabić?- Powiedział wreszcie, widząc, że jego przyjaciel nie do końca łapie kontekst.

-Nie wiem dlaczego miałbyś zadawać takie pytanie Luki- Odpowiedział mu spokojnie, biorąc jeden z patyków leżących obok niego i wrzucając go do ognia.

-My przecież go… zabiliśmy, prawda?

-Nie, nie zabiliśmy go. Po prostu wykonywaliśmy naszą pracę- Zaparł się czarnowłosy.

-A czy to jakaś różnica między zabiciem kogoś a zabiciem dla pieniędzy?

-Zasadnicza- Odpowiedział shinobi w płaszczu z kapturem. Nie jesteśmy mordercami, ani ty ani ja. Nie chcemy odbierać nikomu życia.

-Ale właśnie to zrobiliśmy!

-Dobra, chcesz wiedzieć, jak kogoś się zabija?- Zukamedozu stracił wreszcie cierpliwość. Powiem ci, jak się zabija. Bierzesz Kunai i podcinasz komuś gardło. Albo dźgasz go w serce dopóki nie przestanie się ruszać. Albo przebijasz go na wylot. A potem patrzysz, jak dana osoba zdycha. Powoli i z bólem w oczach.

Twarz czarnowłosego nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, gdy mówił. Jak wyrzeźbiona starannie, porcelanowa maska. Blondyn zamilkł, po prostu leżąc na plecach i patrząc się w górę.

-Przepraszam, za ostro zareagowałem- Powiedział po chwili, gdy dotarło do niego jak musiał odebrać to jego przyjaciel.

-W porządku- Odpowiedział blondyn. Bez sensu o tym myślę.

Zukamedozu wziął kolejny patyk i wrzucił w ognisko. Sam zaczął się natomiast zastanawiać nad tym, czy rzeczywiście słowa jego ostatniej ofiary nie niosły jakiegoś głębszego sensu. Czy kiedyś miał skończyć podobnie? Tak samo wypaczony i zepsuty w środku jak tamten? Wykwalifikowany kłamca i manipulator? W sumie już teraz miał te dwie sztuki w małym palcu. Za chwilę nawet morderstwo nie będzie dla niego niczym wielkim. Chociaż nawet z dzisiejszym udało mu się już oswoić. Tak samo jak uargumentować i przetłumaczyć sobie śmierć Mekitane. Właśnie to przerażało go najbardziej. Bestia, której mu mówiono powoli zaczynała budzić się do życia… Czuł to wyraźnie. Stawał się dokładnie taki, jak ci przed którymi zawsze go ostrzegano… Coś zawyło w ciemnościach nocy. Nie przestraszył się.

Ponieważ bardziej bał się siebie samego.


	9. Rozdział IX- Żyjemy razem, cierpimy sami

**Rozdział IX**

-Podpiszcie jeszcze tutaj i tutaj, potem jesteście wolni- Hokage stuknął dwukrotnie palcem w puste pola na raporcie obydwu shinobi. Gdy pergamin wchłonął już na dobre czarny atrament, Kakashi dodał jedynie stempel i schowane do teczki dokumenty powędrowały do szuflady, ostatniego przystanku na drodze dokumentów do archiwum.

Farbowany blondyn i czarnowłosy wstali ze swoich krzeseł, gotowi do opuszczenia pokoju. Zatrzymało ich pstryknięcie palcami.

-Jeszcze kwestia awansu na Jōnina, śpieszy wam się gdzieś?- Złapał ich na krawędzi progu swoim chłodnym głosem, jeszcze raz wskazując ruchem głowy na dwa krzesła. Obaj westchnęli i znów rozsiedli się wygodnie.

-Tutaj są wymagane papiery- Powiedział krótko rzucając im teczkę. W przeciągu trzech dni mam dostać je z powrotem z podpisem senseia. W przeciwnym wypadku wasze wnioski zasilają płomień mojego kominka. Zima się zbliża- Dodał, wracając do czytania swojej ksiązki, gdy obaj ninja wreszcie opuścili pomieszczenie.

-Podpis Senseia? Naprawdę nie możemy załatwić tego kiedy indziej Zukamedozu?- Jęczenie Lukinato rozległo się w ułamek sekundy po zamknięciu drzwi, co tylko zmotywowało czarnowłosego do przyśpieszenia kroku na schodach.

Gdy wreszcie trafili pod wybrany adres, wybijała północ, jak nie pierwsza godzina nowego dnia. Zukamedozu zmęczony nacisnął klamkę, prawie umierając na zawał serca w chwilę po wejściu do środka.

Gromkie okrzyki z gratulacjami prawie rozsadziły mu bębenki uszne, a nagle rozbłyskujące lampy na suficie oślepiły go na chwilę. Gdy już mógł dobrze przejrzeć na oczy, zobaczył stojącą przed nim całą paczkę z czasów gdy był jeszcze geninem. Tekarinato, Daji, Takemui, Izume. Nawet Lukinato zdawał się wiedzieć o wszystkim już wcześniej. Wszyscy rozsiedli się w salonie, siedząc w jakichś luźnych ciuchach. Jedynie Tekarinato wciąż nosił te głupie, ciemne i długie szaty, podobnie jak wszystkie jego zwoje stały oparte o ścianę.

-Wow…- Tym razem to Zukamedozu był cholernie zaskoczony. Skąd wiedzieliście?- Spytał, również zajmując swoje miejsce.

-Jak to skąd? Lukinato po prostu nie jest wycięty na szpiega. Wszystko nam wygadał zanim w ogóle wyruszyliście na misję- Odezwał się Takemui.

-Uważasz, że to nie jest dobry pretekst, żeby odnowić znajomości?- Dorzucił swoje trzy grosze Daji. Cholernie rozrywkowy chłopak. Również strasznie nostalgiczny.

Jedynie Tekarinato wciąż milczał, obserwując rzeczywistość spod przymkniętych oczu i z porcelanową twarzą.

-Zatem, co zamawiacie chłopaki?- Zadała im pytanie Izume, trzymając kartkę i ołówek.

-Jak to co? Ramen! A najlepiej całą hurtownie!- Od razu wypalił Lukinato, przypominając o swojej jedynej miłości.

-A co dla ciebie, Zuke?- Zwróciła się przyjacielsko do czarnowłosego. Przyjrzał się jej dokładnie, zanim dał jej odpowiedź.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że wyrosła na piękną kobietę, jednocześnie wciąż zachowując wszystko to co kiedyś mu się w niej podobało. Zmieniła styl ubierania się, porzucając kurtki na rzecz luźnych, zapinanych płaszczy różnego koloru i niebieskich szortów, z dodatkiem prowokacyjnych siatek zamiast rajstop. Cholera wie, co nosiła pod płaszczami... Jak zwykle ciekawość spalała go od środka, na równi z karceniem samego siebie, że myśli o bliższych relacjach z siostrą człowieka, którego sam chciał w jej życiu zastępować. To byłoby cholernie nie fair.

-Wiecie co… Ja raczej spasuje, zamówcie ode mnie cokolwiek chcecie- Powiedział sięgając do kieszeni płaszcza po pieniądze.

-Nie, nie zrobimy ci tego w dzień twojego awansu stary- Tekarinato błyskawicznie pojawił się przy nim, zatrzymując jego dłoń z pieniędzmi. Trzeba było przyznać, że o był cholernie szybki bez tych wszystkich obciążających go zwojów. Ja zapłacę- Powiedział po chwili, wyciągając plik banknotów. Też miał bogatych rodziców. Inaczej prędzej spraliby mu dupę niż pozwolili inwestować w lalki.

Całe zamówienia zostały zanotowane a sam lalkarz wybiegł z budynku, pędząc po wymagane rzeczy. Czego wcześniej nie zauważył młody Hatake, był fakt zniknięcia z pokoju rozrywkowego Hyūga.

-Cholera Takemui, pomożesz mi z tym gównem czy mam zapierdalać przy tym sam?- Dobiegł go głos z innego pokoju. Młody Nara błyskawicznie podniósł się z kanapy i przeszedł przez drzwi. Chwilę później obaj shinobi z powrotem przeszli do salonu, dźwigając skrzynkę z butelkami.

Kurczę, czego tam nie było. Chyba wszystkie odmiany Sake z całej Konohy, jakieś dziwne wynalazki Daji'ego i ekskluzywne, importowane z innych krajów alkohole. Nikt nie wiedział, jak niepozorny Chunin mógł to załatwić ale najwidoczniej wszystko rozbijało się o klanowe układy i politykę.

-No co? Tylko nie mówcie mi, że wszyscy tutaj są abstynentami?- Powiedział, samemu wyciągając sobie jakąś butelkę. Częstujcie się, nie załatwiałem wszystkiego dla siebie- Dodał, zajmując miejsce na kanapie.

Zukamedozu nigdy wcześniej nie miał do czynienia z alkoholem. Pociągnął solidny łyk, a palący jak pieprz trunek wlał się do jego gardła.

-Niezłe- Przyznał po chwili, co tylko przekonało resztę do spróbowania samemu. Cholerny syndrom stada.

Kilka godzin później (co najmniej trzy) wszyscy już na dobre opróżniali kolejne butelki, jednak nikt nie był jeszcze pijany w stopniu który uniemożliwiałby odbieranie rzeczywistości. Dodatkowo zamówione wcześniej jedzenie wreszcie przybyło i impreza rozkręciła się na dobre. A w zasadzie nie tyle sama impreza co najprymitywniejsza popijawa z rozmowami. Zukamedozu przysiadł pod ścianą, zaraz obok powoli pijącego Lukinato. Ten jedynie spojrzał na niego i wrócił do syzyfowego opróżniania butelki.

-Wiesz, dlaczego piję?- Spytał go w końcu

-Ponieważ wszyscy to robią?- Odpowiedział mu Zukamedozu.

-Nie. Ponieważ alkohol czyni akceptowalnymi rzeczy których nie mogę zaakceptować ja.

-Jesteś pijany?- Spytał rzeczowo czarnowłosy.

-Nie. Zabiłem człowieka i nie mogę sobie przebaczyć.

-Znowu się tego uczepiłeś?

-A ile tobie zajęło wybaczenie sobie śmierci Mekitane, cwaniaku?- Odpowiedział blondyn z wyrzutem.

-Miesiąc… Może półtorej, jeśli cię to interesuje.

-Więc nie oczekuj, że ja zrobię to po niecałych dwóch dniach.

Zukamedozu podniósł się spod ściany i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Zimne, nocne powietrze owiało jego twarz gdy chodził po przylegającym do domu ogródku, otoczonemu murkiem. Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że miał załatwić te cholerne podpisy. Wymacał w kieszeni wewnątrz płaszcza teczkę z dokumentami. Wciąż tam była. Odetchnął z ulgą. Wciąż nie jednak nie wyjaśniło się gdzie przebywa ich nauczyciel. Przystanął na mostku biegnącym przez jeziorko, przechylając się przez barierkę. Właśnie dzisiaj była pełnia. Księżyc falował, odbijając się w tafli wody. Po prostu tak stał, nie myśląc o niczym, gdy usłyszał odgłos kroków na drewnianym mostku. Już doskonale wiedział, kto nie ma w zwyczaju witania się przy podchodzeniu do kogoś.

-Cześć- Powiedział jedynie, nawet nie prostując się znad barierki.

-Co tam u ciebie?- Spytała go, jakby rzeczywiście nie widywali się przez ostatnie cztery lata.

-To co zawsze. Praca i obowiązki- Odpowiedział.

-Widać jesteś najbardziej zapracowanym shinobi w Konohagakure- Zażartowała, również opierając się o barierkę. Tak w ogóle, to dlaczego ciągle mnie unikasz?- Spytała poważnie, gdy wokół był tylko on i ona.

-Wcale cię nie unikam. Po prostu nie zawsze mam czas na wszystko na co bym chciał- Skłamał ponownie.

-Posłuchaj, nie chce słyszeć kolejnej wymówki- Postawiła sprawę jasno.

-A ja nie zamierzam od niczego się wymawiać- Również odpowiedział jej wprost.

-Widzę, że coś ukrywasz. Zaczynasz nawet inaczej chodzić, gdy jesteś w pobliżu mnie, Zuke. Nie chodzisz jak normalny człowiek. Ślizgasz się, jak jaszczurka na lodzie. Z pewnością coś nie jest między nami jasne. A ja chciałabym jedynie dowiedzieć się co- Mówiła powoli, również wpatrując się w tafle wody.

-Słuchaj, przyznaje się, że kłamałem. Tak naprawdę znałem twojego brata- Powiedział w końcu.

Długa cisza zapadła między nimi.

-Byłem z nim w jednej drużynie. Ja, Lukinato i Mekitane, tworzyliśmy jedną formacje pod przewodnictwem Naruto Uzumakiego- Kontynuował powoli, uważając na każde słowo. Tamtego dnia…- Przerwał aby włączyć Sharingana i spojrzeć jej w oczy. Poznajesz?- Spytał. Mój Mangekyo Sharingan, krwawiące oko.

-To ty… byłeś jego rywalem?- Spytała wreszcie drżącym głosem, jakby zdeterminowana aby poznać prawdę, jak zła by ona nie była.

-Nie. Nie byłem jego rywalem. Twój brat był bardzo potężnym shinobi. Nie mógłbym się z nim równać w stopniu który pozwalałby być jego rywalem- Znów przeszedł do gładkiej szkoły kłamania. Po prostu był moim przyjacielem. Mój Sharingan dwa razy przekształcił się właśnie dlatego. Ze względu na silne emocje. Wtedy kiedy mnie opatrywałaś, już wiedziałem co się stało.

-Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? Dlaczego tyle czasu to ukrywałeś?- Zasypała go pytaniami

-Ponieważ wszyscy z nas żyją razem, a cierpią osobno.

-Nieprawda Zuke. Wszyscy jesteśmy i mamy siebie po to, żeby sobie pomagać- Zaprzeczyła, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

-Wolałem nie dolewać oliwy do ognia. Wystarczająco cierpiałaś. Nie potrzeba było ci jeszcze mnie- Odpowiedział, wracając do patrzenia się w wodę. Możesz mnie osądzić. Możesz powiedzieć mi, że rozdrapuje stare rany. Możesz nawet sprzedać mi w twarz i odejść. Masz do tego pełne prawo Izume- Powiedział, chcąc skończyć rozmowę.

Ogromny ciężar nagle spadł z jego barków, tak jakby ktoś przejął po nim ciężki bagaż. Wciąż jednak nie powiedział najważniejszego. Słowa „To ja jestem mordercą" nie mogły przejść mu przez gardło, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo chciałby to powiedzieć. Mało tego, znów zepchnął ją na fałszywy trop. Być może lepiej, jeśli nigdy nie pozna prawdy.

Jednak wciąż stała obok niego. Nie odeszła, nawet po usłyszeniu czegoś co miało skończyć między nimi absolutnie wszystko. Wyprostował się i odszedł krok od barierki, stając na środku mostka i odwracając się do niej z rękami w kieszeniach. Podeszła krok bliżej. Była tak blisko, że mógł dosłownie poczuć, jej oddech na swojej twarzy. Choć był wysoki, ona również nie ustępowała mu wzrostem.

-Jesteś dla mnie kimś bardzo ważnym… wiesz?- Ich twarze były już niesamowicie blisko, gdy wypowiedziała te słowa. Nagle cały świat młodego Hatake zawirował, gdy przycisnęła swoje usta do jego, jednocześnie zanurzając swoje palce w jego gęstych, czarnych włosach. Nie chciał jej odpychać. Nie tym razem.

Przycisnęła się do niego całym ciałem. Był w stanie poczuć jej ciepło, nawet gdy rozpraszała go, usiłując wepchnąć swój język do jego ust. Nie protestował. Chciał aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Aby cały świat znalazł ten moment na zatrzymanie się, tylko dla tych dwojga. Przyciągnął ją do siebie, pogłębiając pocałunek. Nie miał doświadczenia, lecz pozwolił jej na bawienie się nim, ponieważ Izume definitywnie była w tym mistrzynią. Po kilkudziesięciu sekundach, które wydawały mu się wiecznością oboje oderwali się od siebie. Ciężko dyszeli, a ich serca prześcigały się w tempie pompowania krwi do ich żył. Zaledwie krótki bezdech, a czuł się jakby ktoś właśnie wyciągnął go z zimnej wody. To dziwne uczucie, przepełniające go aż po koniuszki palców.

-Potraktuj to jako prezent z okazji awansu- Wyszeptała mu do ucha po czym puściła go, znów wracając do budynku, zostawiając młodego shinobi z własnymi myślami.


	10. Rozdział X- Ponowny egzamin

**Rozdział X**

Obudził się we własnym łóżku, tępo wpatrując się w sufit. Sięgnął po papiery, leżące na nocnym stoliku i spojrzał na nie, jednocześnie wzdychając z ulgą. Podpis nikogo innego jak Naruto Uzumakiego znajdował się dokładnie tam gdzie powinien, choć nie pamiętał, w jakich okolicznościach został on złożony. Bardziej martwił się promieniującym bólem głowy i faktem, że ciuchy które znajdowały się na nim nie były zmieniane od bitych dwóch tygodni a kładąc się spać poprzedniego (a może już raczej obecnego?) dnia nie miał siły ich ściągnąć. Szybko przebrał się w jakieś inne ubrania, dodatkowo pośpieszony przez łomotanie do jego drzwi. Już chciał wyjść, lecz kątem oka spostrzegł, że za oknem leżał śnieg. Narzucił więc na siebie jakąś kurtkę wygrzebaną z szafy i otworzył drzwi.

-Hej, w jakiej sprawie?- Spytał stojącego na zewnątrz blondyna. Farbowanego.

-Słuchaj, nie będę wchodził ani nic takiego, śpieszę się.

-Rozumiem. Więc może ja wyjdę na zewnątrz- Zaproponował Zukamedozu, jednocześnie nie odrywając oczu od sporego plecaka na plecach przyjaciela.

-Wyruszasz na jakąś misję?- Spytał zamykając za sobą drzwi i schodząc po schodach, prosto na podwórze.

-W zasadzie to nie- Odpowiedział leniwie Lukinato, patrząc gdzieś w dal. Właściwie jestem tu, żeby się pożegnać.

-Wyruszasz gdzieś?- Spytał go czarnowłosy, nie mogąc dojść o co mu chodzi.

-Wyruszam… i raczej już nie wrócę- Powiedział w końcu shinobi, wzdychając.

-Ale gdzie? Czemu? Czy to w ogóle przemyślana decyzja?- Te słowa totalnie wybiły Zukamedozu z jego spokojnego stanu.

-Tak, przemyślałem wszystko. To miejsce- Powiedział, roztaczając wokół siebie krąg za pomocą dłoni- To miejsce gdzie nie chcę już przebywać, rozumiesz?

-Nie, nie rozumiem ani słowa z tego i nie czuję, jakbym w najbliższym czasie miał- Pokręcił przecząco głową kruczowłosy, robiąc parę kroków przed siebie żeby nie zamarznąć w miejscu.

-Po prostu mam tutaj złe wspomnienia, dobra?- Wyjaśnił mu nieco ogólniej przyjaciel.

-Ktoś cię tutaj obrobił? Zabito ci kogoś z rodziny? Czy może, niech cię wszyscy Hokage tej wioski chronią, znów masz pieprzony problem z tamtą misją?- Powiedział ironicznie Zukamedozu, gdy znów puściły mu hamulce.

-Jestem mordercą, rozumiesz? Czy po prostu jesteś już tak zepsuty, że pojmujesz, jak ciężkie było dla mnie patrzenie na to, jak tamten człowiek umiera?!- Wybuchł blondyn w białej kurtce.

-Na pewno nie pojmuję, dlaczego to powód do izolowania się!

-„Żyjemy razem, cierpimy osobno" pamiętasz?- Przytoczył mu jego własne słowa.

-Zaraz… skąd do cholery wiesz, co wczoraj powiedziałem do Izume?!- Nagły szok przesłonił logiczne myślenie.

-Bo byłem na tyle mądry, że widziałem jak zachowujesz się w jej pobliżu i że jednak się znacie. Zrobiłem sobie mały obchód- Dodał, z dziwnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

-Wielki mi powód dla śledzenia kogoś- Odpowiedział mu, zaciskając palce w pięści i czując, że krew buzująca w jego żyłach czyni zimno wokół mało znaczącym.

-„O przepraszam, że nie informowałem cię na bieżąco o tym, że znam siostrę człowieka którego przebiłem na wylot i planuję ją przelecieć"- Powiedział przedrzeźniającym głosem Lukinato.

-Nie planowałem jej przelecieć, przysięgam na własną wolę ognia…- Odpowiedział Zukamedozu, jednocześnie broniąc się przed zarzutami i z trudem utrzymując panowanie nad sobą. Bomba powoli tykała, a blondyn za chwilę mógł być jej pierwszą ofiarą.

-Naprawdę? Ciekawe zatem dlaczego po nocach całujesz się z nią w…

Shinobi w białej kurtce nie zdążył dokończyć, gdy tuż przed nim, jak spod ziemi wyrósł Czarnowłosy z kunai w dłoni i obłędem w oczach. Blondyn, choć zszokowany zdołał zablokować zamach za pomocą przedramienia. Ostrze prześlizgnęło się po rękawie, rozcinając go w pół i zostawiając czerwoną linię na ukrytej pod nim skórze. Szybko skontrował atak ciosem w szczękę i wytrącił ostrze z ręki napastnika. Ten lekko zatoczył się, obracając w miejscu. Blondyn zdecydował się na kontratak prawym sierpowym, jednak jego atak został zatrzymany w pół drogi, a on sam w chwilę później został sprawnie przerzucony przez ramię i wylądował w śniegu, wzbijając małą ilość białego pyłu do lotu. Zukamedozu przysiadł okrakiem na swoim przyjacielu, próbując uderzyć go w twarz, jednak w chwilę później ciasno dusił pień drzewa, a inne ręce zaplatające się na jego szyi były już całkiem realne. Szybko zadał bolesny cios łokciem w kolano przeciwnika, sprowadzając go na ziemię a samemu wstając na nogi. Gdy już chciał przejść do kolejnego ataku w parterze spotkał się z kopniakiem prosto w twarz. Usłyszał odgłos pękania czegoś a sam padł na ziemie. Jego przyjaciel znów oplótł ręce wokół jego szyi, dodatkowo rozpraszając go ciosem pięści w twarz, tworząc sporego siniaka na jego policzku. Gdy jednak shinobi otrząsnął się, od razu zrzucił blondyna z siebie i sam znalazł się na górze. Oszołomił ofiarę ciosem głowy i zaczął zadawać kolejne ciosy. Po czwartym lub piątym uderzeniu blondyn opluł jego twarz krwią, a ten przestał, otrząsając się. Wstał z niego i poczekał, aż ten obciążony dodatkowo wagą plecaka wstanie na równe nogi. We włosach obu było sporo śniegu, podobnie jak za kołnierzami.

-Możesz chodzić?- Spytał Zukamedozu, jednocześnie łapiąc oddech i samemu słaniając się na nogach.

Blondyn jedynie potaknął, nie mając nawet siły na złożenie zdania.

-Więc wypierdalaj stąd i nigdy nie wracaj- Odpowiedział mu kruczowłosy, wskazując na bramkę prowadzącą z jego posiadłości na ulice.

-Aha, i jeszcze jedno złamasie- Blondyn zebrał się na powiedzenie czegoś jeszcze, będąc już za bramką. Dostarcz te papiery do Hokage albo zamierzam po ciebie wrócić osobiście!- „Poprosił", przerzucając plik dokumentów nad ogrodzeniem, które rozsypały się jeszcze podczas lotu. Następnie zniknął, podążając wzdłuż ulicy.

-_Krzyżyk na drogę, i lepiej módl się, żebym był dzisiaj w nastroju na donoszenie twoich wniosków_- Pomyślał, zbierając papiery z ziemi. Już chciał podnieść się z kucków, gdy poczuł, chłód stali przyciskanej do jego karku. Zastygł w bezruchu, oczekując na ruch oponenta. Jednocześnie włączył Sharingana, gotowy do podstawienia iluzji siebie gdyby jego gardło miałoby za chwilę zostać podcięte. Ale nic takiego się nie stało.

-Wieża Hokage. Za piętnaście minut, inaczej lepiej nie pokazuj się w okolicy- Powiedział matowy głos, a nieprzyjemne uczucie posiadania czegoś na karku zniknęło. Wyprostował się, jak również swój złamany nos i ruszył wzdłuż ulicy, klnąc pod nosem zarówno na Lukinato jak i na zarywającego mu poranek ojca.

-Co się stało z twoją twarzą? Nie widziałem cię zaledwie od wczoraj a już wdałeś się w jakąś burdę synu?- Spytał siedzący za biurkiem Kakashi, patrząc na wchodzącego do środka Zukamedozu.

-Małe problemy osobiste, nic wielkiego- powiedział, odsuwając sobie krzesło i kładąc obie teczki na biurku- Tutaj są oba wnioski, z podpisami- wyjaśnił. A dlaczego tak w ogóle tu jestem?- Zadał mu pytanie, ucinając wątek obitej twarzy.

-Ponieważ oficjalnie jesteś już Jōninem, będziesz dopuszczany do coraz poważniejszych spraw. I właśnie do jednej chciałbym cię wtajemniczyć. Dzisiaj- Odpowiedział Hokage, zgarniając z biurka wszystkie dokumenty.

-A co to za sprawa?

-ANBU- Rzucił jego rozmówca.

-ANBU? Co to za szyfr? To przecież niepełne zdanie- Zdziwił się Zukamedozu.

-To żaden szyfr. To organizacja do której mógłbyś, i również nalegałbym- Tutaj podkreślił chłodnym głosem- przystąpić.

-Dlaczego muszę?- Od razu zadał pytanie czarnowłosy, przeczuwając o co chodzi ojcu.

-Ponieważ to ja jestem jej dowódcą, bezpośrednio podlega ona mi, a w przyszłości chciałbym, abyś zastąpił mnie ty, a nie jakiś zupełnie zielony człowiek. Uważasz, że bycie moim synem to tylko przywileje i fajne mieszkania?

-No dobra, więc od czego zaczniemy?- Spytał świeżo mianowany Jōnin.

**************Teraźniejszość**************

-Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz- Gwałtownie zastopował go Sasuke. Strasznie mieszasz. Raz gadasz o jakiejś popijawie, innym razem o tym jak obiłeś mordę kumplowi a co najśmieszniejsze, twój epizod z ANBU jest wielką, czarną dziurą w pięciu latach twojego życia. Żadnych powiązań, nikt o tym nie słyszał, a każdy kto mógłby coś wiedzieć figuruje jako zaginiony od co najmniej roku- Mówił, kartkując akta.

-Cóż za niezwykły przypadek…- Odpowiedział ironicznie Zukamedozu, jeszcze wygodniej rozpierając się na krześle.

-Nie interesują mnie przypadki. Od tego momentu, opowiadasz mi TYLKO o służbie, jasne? Żadnych rozmówek o tym kogo chciałeś czy nie chciałeś posunąć albo z kim się rozszedłeś, jasne?

-Jasne, już zacznę być monotematyczny- Westchnął Zukamedozu, podnosząc się z krzesła. Ale od jutra- Trzasnął drzwiami, wychodząc z pokoju.

Tak naprawdę to nie miał ochoty dłużej konwersować z tym snobem. Mógł pozwolić sobie na takie coś. To w końcu Sasuke potrzebował jego, a nie na odwrót. Zauważył, że na opowiadaniu o tych wszystkich rzeczach zleciał mu cały dzień. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku horyzontowi, kończąc dzień. Szedł pogrążającymi się w mroku uliczkami wioski, a para leciała z jego ust przy każdym oddechu. Noce zdecydowanie robiły się coraz zimniejsze. Zaczął znów myśleć o tym, czego nie chciałby słyszeć Sasuke. Dlaczego dzisiaj był tutaj, a nie gdzie indziej? Dlaczego potrafił torturować dawnego przyjaciela? Całe to rozgrzebywanie przeszłości dało mu niezły kontrast na to, jak bardzo się zmienił. Pięć lat które zmieniło go na dobre…

**************Podziemia kompleksu ANBU, Cztery lata wcześniej**************

-Zapalisz? Widzę, że łapy ci się trzęsą dzieciaku- Spytał go wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna z wieloma bliznami na twarzy.

-Obleje mnie pan jeśli wezmę?- Spytał go opierający się o ścianę kruczowłosy.

-W ANBU osobisty stosunek do tytoniu nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia, panie Hatake- Odpowiedział egzaminator.

Dokładnie. Minął już rok od awansu i podjęcia szkolenia do wejścia w szeregi ANBU. Dopiero teraz mógł odwiedzić ich główną siedzibę, gdzie miał zostać poddany jakiemuś tajemniczemu egzaminowi. Przez całą resztę czasu przyswajał jedynie jakąś teorie, co najwyżej do niej był dopuszczany. Widać cała ta organizacja strzegła swoich tajemnic lepiej Gwardia Honorowa swojego Kage. Ale teraz nadszedł czas ostatecznego testu. Jeśli obleje, nie dość, że zmarnował cały rok na niczym, to jeszcze zawiedzie pokładane w nim nadzieje ojca i wszelkie jego zapatrywania na wyszkolenie sobie swojego godnego następcy.

-To jak, bierze pan czy nie?- Głos zniecierpliwionego egzaminatora przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

-Jasne, czemu nie- Odpowiedział odklejając się od ściany i sięgając ręką do paczki. Wziął również podaną mu zapalniczkę i odpalił. Wziął jeden dosyć głęboki wdech przez filter a jego płuca wypełniły się dymem, zmuszając go do gwałtownego i spazmatycznego kaszlu w celu jego usunięcia. Czuł się, jakby jego płuca płonęły. Papieros wypadł mu z ust, rozbijając się o podłogę, gdy sam shinobi ponownie oparł się o ścianę, wciąż nie mogąc złapać oddechu.

-Widać to nie dla ciebie młody- Poklepał go po ramieniu częstujący. Na przyszłość, jeśli wciąż chcesz próbować to nie ciągnij tak mocno- Dodał. Gotowy na prawdziwy test?- Spytał, podchodząc do ciężkich, stalowych drzwi w pobliżu których stali. Zukamedozu jedynie potrząsnął głową twierdząco, wchodząc do środka.

To co zobaczył, było sterylnie czystym pomieszczeniem. Na środku pokoju stał stół z dwoma krzesłami. Na jednym siedział człowiek. Miał na sobie standardowe, więzienne ubranie w białym kolorze a jego głowa była wygolona. Tuż obok niego stało dwóch ludzi, ubranych w szare mundury z maskami na twarzach. Dwóch kolejnych stało w tylnych rogach pomieszczenia, w tej samej statycznej pozie, nie wydając nawet dźwięku oddychania. Łącznie w sporym pokoju znajdowało się siedem osób.

-_Więc tak wygląda ANBU… Interesujące_- Pomyślał czarnowłosy, gdy usłyszał zamykające się za nim z hukiem drzwi.

-Dziesięć minut, wszelkie środki na złamanie więźnia, z wyjątkiem zabijania go- Odpowiedział Egzaminator, również zajmując miejsce przy ścianie. Czas start.

Rozejrzał się dokładniej. Przy stole stał również metalowy wózek, przykryty płachtą. Zdecydował się jednak na razie nie grać tą kartą. Zajął drugie miejsce przy stole, siadając naprzeciw więźnia, wciąż zachowując porcelanową twarz.

-Nie zamierzasz powiedzieć mi niczego, prawda?- Spytał rzeczowo, zgodnie z procedurą przesłuchań wyczytaną w podręczniku ANBU. Przesłuchiwany jedynie przechylił się przez stół, przybliżając się do niego.

-Pierdol… się…- Wyszeptał powoli, po czym z powrotem odchylił się na krześle. Czarnowłosy wstał od stołu, bacznie obserwowany przez znajdującego się w pokoju egzaminatora. Zrzucił płachtę z wózka, ukazując więźniowi liczne narzędzia nakłaniania ludzi do mówienia.

-Zaczniemy powoli…- Powiedział, przesuwając palcami po przyrządach. Potem będziesz błagał mnie, żebym przestał- Dodał, wybierając sobie jedno z nich i biorąc je do ręki.

-Bardzo się boje…- Odpowiedział mu ironicznie, nie odrywając wzroku od trzymanego przez Jōnina brzeszczotu.

-Łapy na stół- wydał polecenie czarnowłosy, ponownie zbliżając się do stołu. Dwóch stojących obok więźnia ANBU chwyciło go za nadgarstki i przycisnęli jego dłonie do blatu, trzymając odsłonięte palce. Przesłuchujący zawahał się przez chwilę, gdy już przyłożył ostrze do najmniejszego palca. Przełknął ślinę i zaczął piłować, zamykając oczy. Czuł, jak mięso powoli puszcza, a ostrze ślizga się po kości. Włożył w to więcej siły, aby ustabilizować ostrze. Po chwili poczuł, że brzeszczot zaczyna rysować blat. Otworzył oczy, widząc przepołowiony palec i sączącą się z rany krew. Chakra w jego żołądku zaczęła bulgotać. Wciąż zachowując tę samą, zimną twarz, zgodnie z instrukcjami z podręcznika spojrzał na twarz więźnia, wiercąc go wzrokiem. O dziwo, podczas tego wszystkiego nie wydał z siebie nawet krzyku, lecz na jego twarz występować zaczęły krople potu a jego wargi wyglądały, jakby zaraz miały utonąć we krwi pod naciskiem zębów…

Zęby! Dokładnie to była następna wskazówka. Z brzdękiem odrzucił brzeszczot na stalową tackę, łapiąc za obcęgi.

-Wolisz nie wiedzieć, za co mogę cię złapać… Może powinienem siłą otworzyć twoją gębę?- Powiedział, dając znak dwóm następnym strażnikom, aby rozwarli usta więźnia, gdy tamci wciąż mocno trzymali jego ręce. Wcisnął narzędzie w usta rzucającego się przesłuchiwanego i złapał za pierwszy lepszy ząb. Najlepiej ten z tyłu, siedzą najmocniej a ich wyciąganie boli najbardziej. Wiesz, że z zajętymi ustami jesteś w stanie wymawiać tylko samogłoski?- Spytał go, chwilę przed tym zanim z ogromną siłą pociągnął za ząb.

Więzień wydał z siebie coś na kształt pomieszanego krzyku i niewyraźnego wulgaryzmu, W pewien sposób żal było mu tego człowieka. Nie miał nawet podstaw do obchodzenia się z nim w ten sposób. Nie mógł go w żadnym razie osądzać, ani tym bardziej torturować nie podając mu wcześniej, jakie prawa złamał i dlaczego siedzą tutaj zamiast rozmawiać pokojowo. Przynajmniej tak pisało w tych cholernych książkach. Nie ma przestępstwa bez ustawy, czy jakoś tak.

Wreszcie szarpnął po raz ostatni, wyciągając ząb razem z korzeniem. Błyskawicznie usunął narzędzie z ust i poddał ząb inspekcji. Zgodnie z anatomią ludzkiej szczęki, korzeń usunięty został prawidłowo. Wrzucił ząb razem z odciętym palcem do stojącego na wózku słoika ze spirytusem oraz zamoczył tam obcęgi, w celu odkażenia.

-A teraz, pokaże ci za co jeszcze mógłbym cię złapać… i na pewno nie będą to słowa…- Powiedział, dla odmiany łapiąc za jeden z paznokci na pozostałych jeszcze palcach, i ciągnąc z całej siły, w akompaniamencie wycia więźnia, gdy płytka opuszczała swoje pierwotne miejsce pobytu. Za dużo czasu na tak prostą rzecz- pomyślał, gdy już oderwał paznokieć. Musiał pomyśleć nad czymś szybszym…

-To jak, jeszcze jedna rundka, czy rozmawiamy?- Spytał, gotowy do ponownego zanurkowania w ustach „pacjenta". Więzień zawahał się przez chwilę, lecz zaraz potem splunął na blat mieszanką śliny i krwi. Zukamedozu uznał to za „nie"

-Przywiążcie go do krzesła i przynieście mi wodę. Dużo wody- Wydał polecenie dwóm ANBU trzymającym głowę przesłuchującego. Jak dużo czasu mi zostało?- Zwrócił się do Egzaminatora

-Sześć minut- Padła odpowiedź

-_Powinno wystarczyć aż nadto_- Pomyślał czarnowłosy, oczekując aż wszystko zostanie przygotowane. Po chwili przewrócił krzesło z więźniem i obwiązał płachtę dotąd przykrywającą wózek wokół jego twarzy. Wziął się za jeden karnister, stanął nad leżącym na ziemi i zaczął lać wodę na płachtę. Przesłuchiwany zaczął krztusić się i rzucać, mimo, że sama woda nie docierała do niego w stopniu, który umożliwiałby utopienie. Gdy opróżnił już pojemnik, odrzucił go na bok, zdjął płachtę i z powrotem postawił krzesło.

-Przypominasz sobie cokolwiek?- Spytał go, jednocześnie słysząc pochrząkiwanie egzaminatora. Znak, że zostały mu jedynie trzy minuty. Więzień pokręcił głową przecząco, łapiąc oddech.

Ostatnie trzy minuty cennego czasu płynęły, a czarnowłosy doskonale czuł tego presje, szybkim krokiem spacerując w tę i spowrotem pomieszczenia. Spróbował już chyba wszystkiego… Do momentu, gdy do jego głowy napłynął totalnie szalony pomysł. Strasznie głupi i ryzykowny, ale było to typowe, pokerowe all-in.

-Odsunąć się- Powiedział do wszystkich ANBU. Oficerowie posłusznie ustawili się pod jedną ścianą.

Zukamedozu przeszedł do działania. Jednym ruchem wywrócił stół i odepchnął wózek, tworząc niemałe zamieszanie. Złapał za krzesło na którym siedział na początku i z najsilniejszym zamachem jaki mógł wziąć uderzył jeńca przy pomocy mebla.

-_Kurwa, to musiało boleć!_- Przemknęło mu przez myśl na widok zwalającego się na podłogę krzesła i rozciętej głowy jeńca. Szybko złapał za leżącą na wózku, wyprofilowaną łyżkę i pochylił się nad swoim „testem". Natychmiast dobrał się do jego oka. Wepchnął narzędzie pod oczodół i już miał wbić je głębiej niczym dłuto, gdy powstrzymał go krzyk. Dokładnie. Przesłuchiwany krzyczał. Złamał się! Krzyczał coś o zabraniu tego diabła od niego, lecz Zukamedozu nie usłyszał dokładnie, gdyż dwóch ANBU złapało go za ramiona i rzuciło na podłogę.

-Zaliczone, Minutę przed końcem- Usłyszał od Egzaminatora, podnosząc się na nogi. A teraz wszyscy opuścić salę! Wy dwaj zostajecie- Dodał, wskazując na więźnia i Zukamedozu. Kruczowłosy otrzepał płaszcz i podniósł krzesło, siadając na nim.

-Tak właściwie, to dlaczego to robisz?- Odezwał się wreszcie więzień.

-Robię co? Ja tylko wykonywałem rozkazy- Odpowiedział prewencyjnie Zukamedozu.

-Dlaczego chcesz wstąpić do ANBU?- Skorygował pytanie związany i leżacy na podłodze więzień.

-Nie z wyboru- Odpowiedział również zgodnie z prawdą Jōnin. Ambicje ojca, stanowisko do przejęcia- Dodał chwilę później.

Stalowe drzwi skrzypnęły a pięciu członków ANBU wkroczyło do środka. Zukamedozu natychmiastowo zerwał się z krzesła i odsunął pod ścianę. Zauważył, że w wyposażeniu tego małego oddziału pojawiły się długie, zakończone stalowymi okuciami na końcach pałki. Pewnie miały zostać użyte do eskorty więźnia, czy czegoś w tym stylu. Tak przynajmniej przez chwilę myślał. Egzaminator wyjął nóż i rozciął więzy, pozwalając więźniowi wstać.

-Jest pan wolny do pójścia, panie…

Urwał w pół zdania, potężnym zamachem uderzając w jego kolano, sprowadzając go na ziemie. Dodatkowe cztery osoby dołączyli sekundy później, również bijąc go pałkami. Uderzali wszędzie, jak niezorganizowana banda. Zukamedozu po prostu stał przy ścianie, z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, sparaliżowany strachem. Autentycznie bał się tego co widział. Czuł, że chakra w jego żołądku zbiera się do wyjścia. Słyszał, jak łamią się i pękają kości tego człowieka. Jak wrzeszczy z bólu. Wreszcie zobaczył, jak jego głowa dosłownie pęka a jej zawartość wylewa się na podłogę. Zukamedozu wyobraził sobie cierpienie i agonie tego człowieka. Czuł się, jakby po zobaczeniu tej śmierci również umarła jakaś cząstka jego. Jego twarz, była chyba zbyt sparaliżowana, by ułożyć się w jakąkolwiek minę.

Po chwili oficerowie przestali, a dwóch złapało ciało za nogi i wywlokło z pomieszczenia. Egzaminator zbliżył się do roztrzęsionego Zukamedozu.

-Spójrz mi w oczy- Zażądał zimnym głosem.

-D-dlaczego?- Spytał shinobi, z sercem podchodzącym mu do gardła.

-Miał na dzisiaj wyznaczoną egzekucje. Nie złamałeś się, a to była druga część egzaminu- Dodał. Zaliczone, panie Hatake- Powiedział klepiąc go po ramieniu i wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Zukamedozu wciąż stał przyklejony do ściany, spocony i z gwałtownym, płytkim oddechem uświadomił sobie, że stając wraz ze śmiercią twarzą w twarz zawsze coś w nas umiera. Jakaś cząstka nas, której dotąd nie zauważał, a natychmiastowo odczuł brak tego kawałka zaraz po jego odejściu. Czuł się jak opróżnione pudełko. Pustka w środku, którą ciężko wypełnić.

-Zamierza pan tutaj zostać? Proszę za mną- Zajrzał do pomieszczenia egzaminator. Czarnowłosy podążył za nim, wychodząc schodami na górę.

Niezliczone drzwi otwierały się przed nimi, gdy przemierzali kompleks. Wreszcie trafili do jednej z wielu bez okiennych sal. Na krzesłach ustawionych po obu stronach czerwonego dywanu siedziała masa ludzi w szarych mundurach i maskach. Wielu z nich miało przypięte do piersi wiele odznaczeń. Oficerzy, Kapitanowie, Porucznicy, zapewne nawet jacyś generałowie. Egzaminator włożył własną maskę i zajął miejsce, zostawiając Zukamedozu pośrodku tego wszystkiego. Zaczął kroczyć dywanem, zbliżając się do końca pomieszczenia, gdzie stał jego ojciec, czekając na niego.

-Powitajmy nowego rekruta ANBU- Obwieścił, wywołując salwę oklasków rozchodzących się po Sali. Jak zatem chcesz się nazywać, rekrucie?- Zadał mu pytanie.

Zukamedozu zastanowił się dokładnie. Masa zarówno głupich jak i durnych pomysłów napływała do jego głowy, jednocześnie mieszając się z myślami o zabitym chwilę wcześniej człowieku. Ostatecznie połączył pewne fakty dając Kakashiemu odpowiedź.

-Czarny Diabeł z Konohy- Powiedział pewnym siebie głosem. Już zaczynał lubić ten pseudonim.

-Dobrze, Czarny Diable z Konohy, przyjmij swoją maskę, jako początek nowego życia- Podał mu jedną z nich. Była całkowicie biała, jedynie z otworami na oczy. Możliwa do łatwego pomalowania i umodelowania. Prawie jak druga osobowość. Zapomnij o wszystkim co przeżyłeś i zrobiłeś przed wejściem tutaj. Od teraz liczy się jedynie to co zrobisz od tej chwili. Jesteś narzędziem sprawiedliwości i ostrzem na usługach kraju. Czy akceptujesz to?- Zadał mu kolejne, tym razem najważniejsze ze wszystkich pytanie

-Tak- Odpowiedział świeżo mianowany ANBU, wkładając swoją maskę.

-_Wszyscy ustalamy reguły dla samych siebie. Zasady według których żyjemy. Jednak jeśli je złamiemy, ryzykujemy stanie się czymś nieznanym. Czym stałem się ja? Czy jest to nowy początek, czy początek końca?_- Zadał pytanie samemu sobie w myślach, poprawiając skórzane paski trzymające jego maskę na twarzy.

Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego policzku, żegnając spokojne życie jakim żył dotąd. Przemiana dokonała się dokładnie tak, jak przewidział Pająk z Mgły. Od teraz zaczynał nowe życie. Życie Czarnego Diabła z Konohy.


	11. Rozdział XI- Jestem potworem

**Rozdział XI **

Mężczyzna o szarych włosach dokończył malowanie maski, dzieląc ją na czarną i białą stronę, z czarną obwódką wokół oczu na białej stronie i białą na czarnej oraz czarne płomienie powoli wpełzające na nieskazitelnie czystą białą część.

Zukamedozu był w ANBU już pół roku. Jak zwykle ojcowskie plecy zadziałały cuda, przesuwając go z formacji zajmujących się patrolami i wartami na granicach kraju do sekcji pracujących nad o wiele bardziej zaawansowanymi sprawami takimi jak śledztwa, protokołowanie przesłuchań czy same przesłuchania. W pewnych momentach swojego życia nigdy nie wymieniłby swojego nazwiska na jakiekolwiek inne, nawet Uchiha czy Hyuga.

Przymierzył swoje nowe dzieło i spojrzał w lustro. Przyjemny chłód przebiegł w dół jego kręgosłupa. Naprawdę podobało mu się jego nowe oblicze.

-Podoba się?- Spytał go Kakashi, wygodniej opierając się na krześle.

-Tak, jest niezła- Zapewnił go Jonin.

-Jest coś o czym chciałbyś, no nie wiem, pogadać?- Starał się zagaić ninja z ochraniaczem na oku.

-Tak, chodzi o Izume. Coś czego nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej.

Hokage przełączył się w tryb słuchania, oczekując na dalszą część opowieści.

-Chodzi o to… że na tamtej imprezie, wypiłem trochę za dużo i powiedziałem również trochę za dużo.

-Co konkretnie?

-Chciałem powiedzieć jej całą prawdę o tym co zrobiłem na egzaminach i w ogóle. Ale jakoś tak wyszło, że pocałowała mnie zanim powiedziałem wszystko- Westchnął, opierając się na swoim miejscu. Cholera, miał tak odpowiedzialną pracę, mimo tego, że wciąż miał jedynie siedemnaście lat. Na zewnątrz twardy a pod maską problemy. Może dlatego większość czasu spędzał w pracy zamiast stanąć twarzą w twarz z rzeczywistością.

-A co chciałeś jej powiedzieć?

-O tym, że jestem mordercą.

-Nie powinieneś. Dobrze, że przypadek naprawił to co mogłeś zepsuć.

-Chyba zrozumiałaby. Lubi mnie. Może nawet…

-Kocha to, czym myśli że jesteś synu. Jeśli teraz wydaje ci się, że rozwalasz jej życie kłamstwami, pomyśl co będzie gdy rozwalisz jej życie prawdą- Odpowiedział. Tu nie chodzi o szczerość. Tu chodzi o bycie kimś innym, jeśli chcesz być tym co udajesz.

-Dlaczego muszę udawać normalnego kiedy nim nie jestem?

-Choćby dlatego, że nie jesteś. Koniec rozmowy Zuke. Wracaj do pracy- Powiedział, podsuwając mu teczkę ze sprawą.

Zajrzał do środka. Morderstwo. Na dodatek na członku bardzo wpływowej rodziny. Żadne tam Hyuga czy Yamanaka, lecz wciąż jedna z tych, z którymi trzeba się liczyć. Wyszedł z gabinetu, przemierzając biuro. Masa ludzi, z którymi przebywał na co dzień. Którym często stawiał sake czy wybierał się z nimi do klubów. Nawet nie dlatego, że chciał. Czuł się pusty. Pozbawiony realnego życia, w którym stracił wszystko. Przyjaciół, drużynę, spokój. Być może nawet za chwile straci Izume.

-_Ludzie potrafią udawać wiele uczuć. Niektórzy udają zadowolenie, inni miłość, jeszcze inni normalność. Ja potrafię udawać to wszystko na raz. Co najgorsze, jestem w tym cholernie dobry. Widać z tym już się urodziłem._- Rozmyślał. _Po prostu chciałbym gdzieś przynależeć. Tam gdzie wybiorę. Przynależeć naprawdę. Nie tylko udawać, że pasuję tam gdzie mnie postawią._- Myślał. Chciał tego przez całe swoje życie, gdzie nie potrafił znaleźć swojego miejsca. Nie pasował ani do ekscentrycznego Lukinato, ani do zimnego i uzdolnionego Mekitane. Nie potrafił ani prawdziwie współczuć Izume, ani szczerze jej kochać. Nie potrafił na poważnie potraktować tego co czuł jego przyjaciel, ani w żaden sposób mu ulżyć. Nie był ani zimy ani ciepły. Jedynie… pasujący. Pasujący jak brakujący kawałek układanki tam gdzie było puste miejsce. Ni mniej ni więcej.

Gdy wreszcie dotarł na miejsce całkowicie wyczyścił umysł. Przeszedł przez pilnowaną bramę posiadłości i ocenił sytuacje. Śledztwo prowadził Ibiki Morino. Jego były egzaminator, a teraz również dowódca. Ofiara zamordowana została w najbardziej prymitywny sposób. Konsekwentne zadawanie ran nożem dopóki ofiara nie umrze z nadmiernej utraty krwi lub szczęśliwego trafienia w serce. Młoda dziewczyna. Jej ojciec był podejrzanym, jako, że na jego ubraniu również były ślady krwi. Podobno próbował pomóc. Aby rozstrzygnąć te sprawę, należało ściągnąć specjalistę. I dokładnie takim był Zukamedozu. Gościu od anatomii, śladów krwi, typów obrażeń i jednoczesny medyk.

Po paru godzinach krzątania się wciąż stał w kropce. Żadnego tropu prowadzącego do sprawcy. Stał przed dosyć dramatycznym wyborem. Zachować stołek czy polecieć ze stanowiska i zostać zniszczonym przez rodzinę ofiary? Cholera.

-Więc jak? Dwadzieścia minut to chyba wystarczająco jak dla kogoś tak zdolnego jak ty, Hatake- Powiedział ironicznie Ibiki.

-Tak, to wystarczająco dużo czasu- Odpowiedział. Moje osobiste dochodzenie wykazuje, że ojciec ofiary miał wystarczająco dużo czasu na zamordowanie jej gdy nikogo nie było w domu.

-To jeszcze żaden dowód.

-Owszem, żaden, lecz krew na jego dłoniach i koszuli może pochodzić zarówno z rzekomej próby pomocy... ale też z morderstwa. Rozbryzgła się na nim gdy zadawał ciosy.

-Jesteś tego absolutnie pewien?- Spytał go unosząc brew. To poważne oskarżenie Hatake.

-_Nie_-Powiedziała głowa. Tak- Powiedziały usta.

-Krew na jego koszuli na pewno pochodzi z zadawania ciosów?

-_Nie ma mowy aby pochodziła z zadawania ciosów. _Tak, pochodzi z zadawania ciosów.

-Dobrze, przygotuj mi z tego raport. Panowie, zgarniamy go!- Krzyknął do pilnujących świadka ANBU.

-_W ten sposób zachowałem stołek po drodze wrzucając do rwącej rzeki niewinnego człowieka._ – Pomyślał, patrząc na wyprowadzanego siłą ojca ofiary. Rzucał się i wrzeszczał o swojej niewinności. Z pewnością tak było.

Stał przed bramą, myśląc o dzisiejszej sprawie wdychając zimne, nocne powietrze. Czy zrobił źle? Ponownie przełożył dobro swoje nad ogólne. Jego rozmyślania przerwał widok człowieka, stojącego parę kroków od niego, również przy tej samej bramie. Zauważył w nim coś dziwnego. Długi, również czarny jak kruk płaszcz i ciemne spodnie z pewnością nie wystawiały mu dobrej opinii. Podobnie jak styl ubierania się Zukamedozu. Akurat w tym momencie stał w cywilnym. Skończył służbę parę godzin temu. Miał cały wieczór dla siebie. Lecz najdziwniejsze były oczy tego człowieka. Dziwne spojrzenie podświadomie mówiło oficerowi ANBU, że to jest człowiek którego szukał. Człowiek, przez którego ktoś inny cierpiał. Podszedł bliżej.

-To ty zabiłeś tamtą dziewczynę?- Spytał jedynie.

-Skąd wiesz?- Odpowiedział mu.

-Po prostu czuję takie rzeczy w ludziach. Porozmawiamy?- Spytał go, wkładając na twarz swoją maskę.

-Cholera- Przeklął pod nosem jego rozmówca rzucając się do ucieczki.

Czarnowłosy natychmiast ruszył za nim, goniąc go po opustoszałych uliczkach wioski. Przeskakiwał ponad murkami, unikał rzucanych mu pod nogi koszy. Czuł pewną determinacje, powinność która nakazywała mu dorwać tego skurwiela, choć już dawno był po służbie. Zresztą, ganianie się za niebezpiecznymi przestępcami w nocy, bez żadnego wsparcia też nie należało do jego ulubionych rozrywek w dni wolne od misji.

Stanął na otwartej przestrzeni. Zgubił go? Niemożliwe! Szybko wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki zwój i rozłożył go. Zwój przywołania. Chmara kruków zgromadziła się wokół niego, przysiadając na jego głowie, ramionach i na ziemi obok niego. Wydał im telepatyczny rozkaz zlokalizowania celu. Chwilę później był w stanie dzielić ich wizję, aby zlokalizować tego którego szukał.

Przestępca oparł się o ścianę jednego z budynków, łapiąc oddech. Wreszcie zgubił tego cholernego ANBU. Jego radość nie trwała jednak długo. Zobaczył jak masa czarnych kruków zlatuje się w jedno miejsce przed nim, zaczyna zataczać koła wokół jednego miejsca, kłębi się niczym w kotle, aby wreszcie odsłonić dokładnie tego samego człowieka w czarnym płaszczu, który gonił go przez cały ten czas. Był zbyt zszokowany by zareagować. Został w jednej chwili przyparty do ściany i obezwładniony.

-He, he, he, dlaczego tak ostro?- Spytał zupełnie niewinnym głosem, mając przed sobą statyczną, czarno-czerwoną maskę bezlitosnego ANBU.

-Dlaczego miałbym w tym momencie puścić cię i odejść w swoją stronę?- Spytał go chłopak, nie luzując chwytu. Czy ty dałeś to zrobić tamtej dziewczynie?

-Sama się o to prosiła!

-Cóż za klasyczne wytłumaczenie…

-Nawet jeśli, to co zamierzasz mi zrobić, hę?

Tutaj go miał. Działał w granicach prawa. Nie mógł go naginać czy łamać dla swoich własnych celów. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu czuł się zupełnie bezsilny, mimo, że to on rozkładał karty.

-Wiesz, to było fajne uczucie, gdy ciąłem tą dziwkę a ta wrzeszczała, bym okazał jej litość…- Zatrzymany wydawał się grać na fakcie, że był całkowicie bezpieczny. Tak mu się przynajmniej zdawało…

Czarnowłosy Jonin wyciągnął z zza pasa swój Kunai, wbijając go w brzuch mordercy i zatykając mu usta.

-W tym momencie powiedziałeś o słówko za wiele- Powiedział zimnym głosem, przekręcając ostrze. Pieprzyć prawo. Teraz liczyła się tylko sprawiedliwość. Gorsza lub lepsza. Wyciągnął ostrze z rany i zadał jeszcze jeden cios. Mógł skończyć to tu i teraz, w końcu doskonale wiedział gdzie dźgnąć czy zrobić cięcie. Miał tę wiedze w małym palcu. Jednak po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu chciał żeby jego ofiara cierpiała. Żadnej litości. Niech zwyrodnialec poczuje dokładnie to, co tamta dziewczyna.

Wyobraził sobie leżącą na jej miejscu Izume, co tylko dodało mu sił do wykonania następnych dźgnięć w okolicach żołądka, wątroby czy jelit. Wstąpił do ANBU również po to, żeby chronić bliskie mu osoby. W tym celu musiał czyścić społeczeństwo z śmieci takich jak ten. Po chwili zadawania ciosów ofiara przestała się ruszać. Poczuł, że w jego oku coś się zmienia. Czyżby jakieś nowe doświadczenie? Nowe wspomnienie? Być może. Lecz pewnie były to zwykłe, gromadzące się pod powieką łzy. Wciąż było mu przykro za wrobienie tamtego człowieka, nawet gdy patrzył na wypatroszone zwłoki. Włączył Mangekyo Sharingan. Żaden dowód z tego co właśnie zrobił nie mógł zostać odkryty. Rozpoczął Kamui. Po chwili jego ofiara znikła, podobnie jak wszelkie ślady po niej, łącznie z krwią i chakrą. Postanowił jeszcze na chwilę wrócić do kwatery ANBU. Była jeszcze jedna sprawa, którą musiał dokończyć…

Szybkim krokiem przemierzał podziemia kompleksu z odpowiednio poprawionym raportem w ręku. Szukał odpowiedniej sali gdzie zapewne odbywało się przesłuchanie. Zatrzymał się przed jedną z szyb. Bingo, dokładnie to pomieszczenie. Już miał nacisnąć na klamkę, gdy usłyszał jedno zdanie, które totalnie pogrążyło go w szponach sumienia.

-Dobrze, to ja ją zabiłem. Po prostu nie mogłem temu pomóc, nie wiem co mnie napadło!- Usłyszał płaczliwy głos sączący się z głośnika obok drzwi.

-Przyznał się, mamy to!- Powiedział siedzący naprzeciwko Ibiki, wskazując na protokolanta z dyktafonem. Zanotuj: Godzina dwudziesta pierwsza, oskarżony przyznaje się do winy!

Zukamedozu zrezygnowany uderzył w tafle szkła dzielącą pokój od niego. Wydała jedynie dziwny odgłos wyginania się, lecz wytrzymała. W przeciwieństwie do kości w jego dłoni. Skulił się i złapał za nią, tłumiąc w sobie te wszystkie emocje. Podarł raport i wyrzucił jego kawałki do stojącego nieopodal kosza.

_Jestem potworem. Czy jestem tym dobrym? Czy jestem tym złym? Skończyłem zadawać sobie te pytania. Nie mam odpowiedzi. Czy ma je ktokolwiek? Ludzie widzą we mnie jedynie to, co chcą zobaczyć. NIKT nie wie czym lub kim jestem naprawdę. Tworzę swoją tożsamość każdego dnia, dokonując wyborów z którymi muszę żyć. Jak mogę kochać kogokolwiek, skoro nie wiem nawet jak to jest być kochanym? Jedyne co mogę zrobić to grać w tę grę, mając nadzieję, że kiedyś pojmę, jak kręci się ten świat._

_Gdybym miał serce, prawdopodobnie teraz pękałoby w pół. _


	12. Rozdział XII- Świadkowie i dochodzenia

**Rozdział XII **

-Więc chciałbyś się dowiedzieć, jak znikali świadkowie, prawda?

Zamknął drzwi za sobą i rozsiadł się naprzeciwko Sasuke, oczekując na odpowiedź.

-Więc wreszcie spoważniałeś, świetnie. I tak, chciałbym dowiedzieć się, dlaczego każdy kto był z tobą powiązany figuruje jako zaginiony od co najmniej roku- Odpowiedział Sasuke, nawijając kolejną taśmę na dyktafon.

**************Kwatera ANBU, Trzy lata wcześniej**************

Siedział na krześle w swoim osobistym pomieszczeniu, wpatrując się w ścianę. Minął już rok od tamtej feralnej sprawy. Wszyscy dostali swojego kozła ofiarnego, facet wyszedł za hojną kaucją do łapy parę miesięcy później. Zukamedozu zachował stołek, wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. Poza jednym, wiecznie wkurwionym…

-Widzę, że nieźle się bawisz, diabełku- Zaskoczył go głos zza pleców. Odwrócił głowę do tyłu, spostrzegając opierającego się o ścianę dowódcę.

Ibiki uwielbiał zwracać się do niego tym zdrobnieniem. Choćby dlatego, że młody Hatake z całego serca go nienawidził.

-Myślisz, że jak masz ojca w radzie to wolno ci się opieprzać zamiast pracować?

Zukamedozu jedynie uśmiechnął się pod maską, zabierając z biurka teczkę z dokumentami i podając ją do wkurzonego szefa. Tutaj udało mu się go złapać. Przygotował protokół dużo wcześniej, specjalnie po to, by utrzeć mu nosa.

-Tutaj jest pański protokół, spisany z uwzględnieniem godziny i daty- Odpowiedział, stając przed nim na baczność.

-Tym razem ci się udało Hatake. Ale radziłbym ci uważać na plecy, bo nawet jutro „ktoś" może wypierdolić cię z tego stołka- Burknął barczysty facet i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Standard. Walka o stanowiska, zrzucanie innych ze stołków i wszechobecne docinanie synom wyżej postawionych. Ciężko upadł na krzesło i zaczął sprawdzać kolejne papiery. Odgłos otwieranych drzwi znów rozległ się za jego plecami.

-Jak ma się dzisiaj mój ulubiony Diabeł?- Spytał Hyuga o brązowych włosach. Tak, Daji też prześlizgnął się tutaj odpowiednimi układami. Chociaż w zasadzie to był on jedynym któremu Zukamedozu nie chciał wypruć flaków na miejscu. Ba, nie dawał mu on nawet do tego pretekstów, zachowując się w ten sam, luzacki sposób. Pracujesz nad czymś?

-Nad niczym konkretnym- bąknął.

-Co powiesz zatem na małą robotę?- Spytał „tym" tonem głosu. Jonin doskonale wiedział, o co mu chodzi.

-Kto znowu wychylił łeb?- Spytał go, nie odrywając się od pracy. Dowództwo często oddelegowywało go do różnych akcji takich jak szantaże, czy nawet bezpośrednia mokra robota.

Często pracował wtedy w parach, razem z o wiele starszymi zarówno wiekiem jak i stopniem oficerami. Rytuał zawsze wyglądał następująco: Wchodzili do domu, zabezpieczali podejrzanego, a następnie czarnowłosy wychodził na spacer, gdy tamten albo przesłuchiwał zawiniętego albo bezceremonialnie sprawiał, że znikał. Zarówno dla sensorów jak i opinii publicznej. Sam też często rwał wtedy ludziom paznokcie z rąk czy groził wydłubaniem oczu i zapaskudzeniem podłogi.

Ale nigdy nie zabijał. Zawsze mówili mu, że jest na to zbyt młody i powinien raczej się przejść, niż w tym uczestniczyć. Zawsze robił jako wsparcie. Skoro jednak teraz mieliby oddelegować go z Dajim to może jednak…

-Nie tym razem.

-Ktoś chce nas zatopić?- Zadał mu kolejne pytanie.

-Ta, nawet ktoś bardzo dobrze nam znany.

-Poczekaj, niech zgadnę!- Przerwał mu czarnowłosy, robiąc gwałtowny obrót na krześle w jego stronę. Lukinato nie ma w Konohagakure, czyżby Takemui?

-Nie, on dobrze zna swoje miejsce.

-Tekarinato?

-Bingo.

-Zjadliwa żmija- Skwitował czarnowłosy. Komu bardziej chce wbić ten nóż w plecy? Mnie czy tobie?

-Chyba nie chodzi tu o nikogo w szczegółach. Bardziej chodzi tu o to, że nawet bogata rodzina nie dała mu tutaj przepustki, więc musi kogoś zatopić, żeby samemu wypłynąć na powierzchnie- Wyjaśnił, opierając się o ścianę i patrząc na korytarz przez oszklone drzwi.

-Widać gówno zawsze wypłynie, prędzej czy później- Skwitował odwracając się do papierów. O której kończysz?

-Dziewiętnasta.

-Osiemnasta trzydzieści, poczekam- Odparł, podpisując kolejny dokument i ładując go do teczki.

Stanęli przed drzwiami, bez masek i w cywilnych ubraniach. Czarnowłosy zapukał, nasłuchując kroków. Wreszcie drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując chłopaka o ciemnoczerwonych włosach i w ciemnozielonych szatach.

-Witajcie, w czym mogę pomóc?- Spytał przyjacielskim głosem, niczego nie przeczuwając.

-Ta, cześć- Odpowiedział leniwie Zukamedozu, zapuszczając żurawia do środka. Sam jesteś?- Spytał po chwili.

-No, a czemu pytasz?

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, zamiast tego dostał jedynie prostego między oczy i wyłożył się na podłodze. Daji zamknął drzwi za obojgiem, również wchodząc do środka.

-Za co to było? Pieprznięty jesteś czy…

-Donosiłeś na mnie gnoju?!- Przerwał mu nagłym krzykiem Zukamedozu.

-Nie rozumiem nawet o co ci chodzi!- Odkrzyknął mu z ziemi shinobi, podnosząc się na nogi i cofając o krok

Dotąd bierny Daji odpiął swój pas i zacisnął go wokół szyi marionetkarza, otrzymując od niego widowisko rzucania się i charczenia. Ponownie zwalił się razem z nim na podłogę, wciąż nie zwalniając uścisku

-Hej, spokojnie Daji, nie widzisz, że chce on coś powiedzieć?- Skinął głową, dając mu znak, że przesadza. Ten poluzował ucisk, dając Tekarinato zaczerpnąć powietrza.

-Wcale na ciebie nie donosiłem…- Wciąż próbował się wytłumaczyć.

-Gówno prawda- Powiedział czarnowłosy, kopiąc leżącego w brzuch. Kto ci powiedział, że jestem w ANBU?

-Żadna…tajemnica dla takich jak my…- Wydyszał, walcząc z zaciskiem na szyi i bólem.

-_Pieniądze otwierają wiele drzwi…_- Pomyślał Zukamedozu. Zaczął zwiedzać dom, wreszcie trafiając na łazienkę. Zatkał korek w wannie i zaczął puszczać wodę. Wrócił do pokoju, gdzie Daji wciąż trzymał Tekarinato. Klepnął go w ramię i przejął po nim pasek, podnosząc duszonego na nogi, pchnął go do przodu, przechodząc z nim do łazienki. Wsadził jego głowę do wypełnionej wodą wanny, natychmiastowo go otrzeźwiając. Po chwili wyciągnął go z wody.

-Nie donosiłeś?- Spytał go. Miał dryg do wyciągania informacji z ludzi.

-Nie, dlaczego miałbym donosić na przyjaciela? Zrozum to Zuke.

-Zła odpowiedź- Warknął czarnowłosy, ponownie wkładając mu łeb pod wodę. Daji stał przy ścianie, poprawiając spadające mu spodnie. Uderzający rękoma o krawędzie wanny dał mu znak, że chyba powinien dać mu jeszcze jedną szanse. Gwałtownie pociągnął za trzymany w ręku i zapleciony wokół szyi dawnego przyjaciela pasek, jednocześnie wyrzucając topiącego się shinobi z wody, a siła z jaką został wyciągnięty sprowadziła go na podłogę. Kaszlał i był cały blady ze strachu.

-Wiesz, dlaczego donosiłem?- Powiedział wreszcie otwarcie.

-Zamieniam się w słuch, powiedział Zukamedozu, kucając nad nim.

-Ponieważ doskonale wiedziałem, że wrobiłeś niewinnego i wysłałeś go na śmierć! Jutro pójdę ze wszystkimi dokumentami prosto do siedziby ANBU, gdzie skończy się twoje łamanie prawa. Jesteś jego strażnikiem, a nie…

-Łamanie prawa?- Przerwał mu Jonin. Bardzo ciekawe określenie. Uwierz mi, że wszystko co robiłem robiłem dla dobra tych na których mi zależy!- Zaprzeczył. Zabiłem tego człowieka! Tego mordercę! Sprawiedliwość…

-Robiłeś wszystko tylko dla siebie i dla swojego napompowanego ego! Chciałeś tylko tego, aby inni ludzie wynieśli cię na świecznik!- Przerwał mu gwałtownie. Sprawiedliwość… Sprawiedliwość to tylko piękne słówko w twoim wypaczonym słowniku, psycholu…- Wycedził ostatecznie, walcząc z wciąż promieniującym bólem brzucha.

Zukamedozu jedynie wstał na nogi, myśląc o tym co powiedział leżacy na ziemi marionetkarz. Gniew palił go od środka, odbierając mu logiczne myślenie. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że praca którą wykonywał i środki które podejmował aby robić to jak najlepiej spotkają się z takim niezrozumieniem.

-Hej, gdzie to zabierasz?- Spytał, widząc jak Daji znów zapina swój pas, ściągnięty z szyi Tekarinato.

-Przecież mieliśmy go tylko nastraszyć, nie?

-Więc dlaczego nie zabrałeś maski idioto?!- Wrzasnął Zukamedozu. Nie wiesz nawet jak bardzo jesteśmy teraz spaleni?!

-Co chcesz zrobić?- Spytał przerażonym głosem Hyuga, domyślając się zamiarów przyjaciela.

-Uciszyć kapusia- Odpowiedział mu, ściągając swój pas. Jednym kopniakiem przewrócił wciąż leżącego Tekarinato na brzuch, po czym zacisnął wokół jego szyi skórzaną obręcz, jednocześnie gniotąc jego plecy kolanami, słysząc jak klikają kości w kręgosłupie.

Przerażony Daji jedynie stał w drzwiach łazienki, patrząc jak umiera jego przyjaciel. Po chwili z normalnej twarzy zrobił się czerwony. Potem siny. A na końcu wreszcie totalnie blady. Przestał się rzucać, opadając na podłogę. Zukamedozu jeszcze raz brutalnie ścisnął pasek, po czym ściągnął go z szyi trupa i zapiął wokół talii.

-Co robimy teraz?- Spytał Daji, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami na stojącego nad zwłokami Zukamedozu. Jego przyjaciel miał krew na rękach. Najgorsze było to, że była to krew człowieka, z którym przez wiele lat utrzymywał przyjacielskie stosunki. Następnie podniósł jego ciało i z powrotem wyniósł do salonu.

-Pomóż mi- Wydał polecenie, zawijając ciało w dywan.

Młody Hyuga był zbyt przerażony, by w ogóle odmówić, więc posłusznie pomógł Joninowi i razem z nim podniósł zawiniątko, wynosząc je z domu przez drzwi.

-Raz… Dwa… Trzy… I hop!- Krzyknął Zukamedozu, razem z przyjacielem wyrzucając ciało uduszonego przyjaciela z mostka wprost w wodę. Zniknęło z głuchym pluskiem.

Znajdowali się na mostku jeziorka leżącego nieopodal ruin starej posiadłości klanu Uchiha. Jezioro było płytkie, jednak na tyle głębokie, aby ukryć ciało.

-Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że tym razem gówno nie wypłynie- Powiedział Zukamedozu, dodatkowo spluwając w spokojną toń wody.

-Musieliśmy to robić?- Spytał go Daji, razem z nim spacerując skrzypiącym, drewnianym molo.

-Zrobiliśmy to co musieliśmy Daji. Bylibyśmy spaleni gdyby to wszystko trafiło do ANBU.

-Ale dlaczego musieliśmy go zabijać? Był naszym przyjacielem- Spytał, idąc przed siebie z rękoma w kieszeniach.

-Słuchaj- Powiedział wreszcie Zukamedozu, łapiąc go za ramię i zatrzymując w miejscu. Jesteśmy strażnikami prawa i tej wioski, prawda?

Hyuga powoli potaknął głową, patrząc na niego zszokowanym wzrokiem.

-Zatem powinniśmy zrobić wszystko, co wymagane aby utrzymać ją w bezpieczeństwie- nawet jeśli oznacza to zabijanie tych, z którymi jeszcze wczoraj piłeś. Jutro wrogu, wczoraj bracie- Klepnął go w ramię, oddalając się i pozostawiając go w osłupieniu z własnymi myślami.

****************Teraźniejszość****************

Sasuke potakiwał, słuchając czarnowłosego. Wyłączył dyktafon, wyjmując taśmę i dorzucając ją wraz ze wszystkimi pozostałymi nagraniami do jednego pudełka.

-Czyli ten zniknął a jego ciało ukryte jest na dnie jeziora koło naszej starej posiadłości?- Spytał Uchiha.

-Tak.

-A co z tym twoim przyjacielem- Daji Hyuga?- Spytał. Chciałbym usłyszeć o jego zniknięciu- Powiedział, przygotowując kolejną taśmę.

**************Biuro ANBU, Dwa lata wcześniej**************

Rozwinął notkę, pozostawioną na jego biurku.

_Zukamedozu, Muszę się z tobą zobaczyć. Jest sporo do obgadania. Jak tylko skończysz, przyjdź do tej starej posiadłości po Uchiha. Wiesz, tam gdzie byliśmy jakiś czas temu. Będę cierpliwy, ale nie każ mi za długo czekać, dobra? Weź też dla mnie torbę z mojego biura, zapomniałem jej zabrać gdy wychodziłem. _

_Daji_

-_Ciekawe co mu się nagle zebrało na takie sentymentalne wycieczki?_- Prychnął w myślach czarnowłosy, siadając do segregowania dokumentów. Chwilę później zrozumiał jak poważna jest sprawa. Na jego biurko trafiły dokumenty z tamtego roku. Morderstwo Tekarinato Zikanricha.

-_Kurwa, jakim cudem ktokolwiek się do tego dokopał_?- Przemknęło mu przez głowę, a na jego czoło wystąpiły krople potu. Przecież gdy dotarł do niego raport, po prostu wzorowo przełożył po na samo dno kartoteki a wnioski o przyśpieszenie postępowania osobiście odbierał i spalał. Widocznie musieli uderzyć z kimś do kogoś innego. Rodzice tamtego dziwaka z lalkami mieli o wiele za dużo Ryō żeby nie przeforsować tego do samej rady. Walnął pięścią w stół, po czym złapał się za głowę. Co teraz? No właśnie, spotkanie z Dajim było wymagane żeby obmyśleć następne posunięcie…

-Daji! Jesteś tu?- Krzyknął Zukamedozu, przezornie włączając Sharingan. O ile ufał przyjacielowi, to kto wie, czy odpowiednio przyciśnięty nie wystawiłby partnera?

-Ta, jestem tutaj już od bitych dwóch godzin- Powiedział Daji, wychodząc zza zrujnowanego budynku.

Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, a odległość od centrum wioski sprawiała, że w okolicy było bardzo cicho. Nie dało się słyszeć nawet przelatującego owada, nie mówiąc o szumie drzew z pobliskiego lasu.

-Co się w ogóle stało?- Spytał zupełnie zdezorientowany Zukamedozu.

-Nie mam pojęcia, wolałbym spytać ciebie.

-Ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego! Po prostu przekładałem dokumentacje a wnioski spalałem!

-W każdym bądź razie, jesteśmy spaleni jeśli cokolwiek wycieknie w toku śledztwa. A jestem pewien, że wycieknie!- Powiedział spanikowany Daji. Niewidzialna pętla wokół szyi dwóch ANBU zaciskała się z każdym dniem.

-Co zamierzasz zrobić?- Spytał go Jonin, podając mu torbę którą taszczył przez całą drogę. I po co ci ten balast?

-Jak to co? Dzisiejszej nocy znikam! Dosłownie. Wymaże się z tego kraju, może załatwię sobie nową tożsamość? Nie wiem! W tej torbie mam kasę i rzeczy na podróż- Wyjaśnił chwilę później. No cóż, to chyba czas, żeby się pożegnać. Do widzenia Zukamedozu- Powiedział, przewieszając sobie torbę przez ramię i odchodząc w kierunku wioski.

-Krzyżyk na pieprzoną drogę!- Wrzasnął za nim rozwścieczony kruczowłosy.

-Słucham?- Spytał go szatyn, odwracając się i podchodząc parę kroków bliżej.

-Więc wszystko się spieprzyło dlatego zabierasz zabawki i uciekasz z piaskownicy? A co ze mną?

-Jak to, co z tobą?- Odpowiedział mu ironicznie, prychając na niego.

-Nie możesz załatwić mi niczego? Żadnych układów, niczego po znajomości?- Zasypywał go pytaniami Zuke, przerażony brakiem perspektyw i jednocześnie przepełniony złością. Daj spokój, jeszcze tyle mi wisisz!

-Nie wiszę ci absolutnie niczego Zuke! I dobrze to wiesz! Przez ciebie jesteśmy tu gdzie stoimy, zamiast pracować i zarabiać tyle pieniędzy ile w życiu byśmy potrzebowali! Gdybyś tylko znał swoje miejsce i trzymał gębę na kłódkę!- Wybuchł Hyuga, rozwścieczony postawą Jonina.

-Czyli to ja jestem teraz tym złym, co?- Spytał go jego przyjaciel. A kto wymyślił żeby w nocy, bez masek, nakazu ani niczego w tym stylu ładować się do mieszkania Tekarinato?

-A kto do cholery wymyślił żeby go zabić? Zabić swojego dawnego przyjaciela po czym wyrzucić jego zwłoki w jezioro?! Wina za to wszystko jest na tobie Zuke! I na nikim innym! Wysadziłeś nas wszystkich od środka swoją dumą, swoim pieprzonym ego! Nie chcę mieć z tobą NIC wspólnego, rozumiesz? NIC!- Wywrzeszczał mu prosto w twarz chłopak, łapiąc oddech i dysząc ze złości. W kącikach jego oczu błysnęły nawet łzy, lecz błyskawicznie otarł je chwilę później. Przerzucił torbę przez ramię i jeszcze na chwilę wrócił do ruin, zostawiając Zukamedozu samego.

Ten dyszał jak cholerny parowóz, mający w środku za dużo pary. Odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął wracać do wioski.

Młody Hyuga rozpiął zamek, sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Dokładnie tyle plików banknotów ile włożył. Nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę, zmuszając do nerwowego przeczesywania przestrzeni pakunku. Zobaczył pustą, włożoną w poprzek pokrywę swojej katany. Wyciągnął ją na zewnątrz, nie dowierzając własnym oczom.

-Nie, nie, nie! Nie może być!

Wyprostował się, z tysiącem myśli przebiegających przez jego głowę. Nagle poczuł ogromny ból w okolicach krzyża i brzucha. Coś przebiło go na wylot.

-Wiedziałem, że od razu sprawdzisz broń- Powiedział napastnik. Chciałeś sprzątnąć mnie kiedy nie patrzyłem, prawda?- Dodał, jeszcze mocniej przyciskając na ostrze i obracając je, co tylko dodało bólu, tłumionego przez ogromny przypływ adrenaliny.

-Zuke?- Spytał, rozpoznając głos, jednocześnie kaszląc krwią. Chyba dostał w żołądek. Chwilę później wykonał błyskawiczny obrót w tył, z całej siły uderzając atakującego w głowę i sprowadzając go na ziemię. Wyjął ostrze z rany, choć wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, po czym pognał przed siebie, najszybciej jak mógł w swoim stanie, porywając ze sobą swoją torbę.

Zukamedozu rozwścieczony podniósł się z ziemi, otrzepując płaszcz i zaczął podążać za śladami kapiącej krwi. Wreszcie dotarł do mostka, widząc siedzącego na jego końcu przyjaciela. Jego codzienne białe kimono było bardzo przesiąknięte krwią. Po prostu tępo gapił się w dal, wiedząc, że jego koniec jest bliski. Podszedł do niego, stając tuż obok. Przyjrzał się jego twarzy. Była w większości blada. Tracił krew w ogromnym tempie. Było jej tak dużo, że wręcz przesiąkała między deskami z których zrobiony był mostek, kapiąc w wodę.

-Ja…- Wyjąkał czarnowłosy, wreszcie otrząsając się z furii i pojmując sytuacje. Cholera- Powiedział, robiąc parę kroków w tył. Tego można było uniknąć. Wybacz mi, Daji...- Powiedział ze smutkiem. Dopiero teraz chłodno wykalkulował, jak bardzo pogorszył swoją sytuacje.

-Zamknij się, i pozwól mi umrzeć w spokoju- Powiedział ciężko Hyuga.

Minęła około minuta, gdy oboje tak stali, bez słowa wpatrując się w odbijające się w jeziorze, pomarańczowe słońce. Daji w chwilę później ciężko zwalił się na mostek, nie wykazując żadnych znaków życia.

Zukamedozu stał nad jego zwłokami, pojmując co właśnie zrobił. Nie czuł się jednak źle ani nic w tym rodzaju... W zasadzie nie czuł niczego, podobnie jak wtedy gdy dusił Tekarinato. Potraktował całość kompletnie jak rutynowe zlecenie. Włączył Sharingan i znów rozpoczął Kamui. Ciało jego kolegi zmieniło się w proch, który wleciał prosto w ledwo widoczny wir zaginający rzeczywistość jak niesiony wiatrem. Zniknęła jego krew, chakra. Całkowicie zniknął on ze świata. Podobnie jak przestał się liczyć dla czarnowłosego. Podniósł torbę, wrzucając ją do tego samego jeziora i patrząc jak znika pod powierzchnią. Nie mógł wziąć tych pieniędzy. Nie ze względów kaca moralnego czy podobnych. Po prostu gdyby ktoś przyłapał go z takim czymś, od razu zaczęłyby się pytania skąd to ma, i dlaczego w torbie charakterystycznej dla Hyuga.

**************Teraźniejszość*************

-Więc sprzątnąłeś swojego przyjaciela, od tak, bez powodu?- Spytał go Sasuke.

-No cóż, gdy teraz o tym myślę, nie było specjalnego powodu, żeby to robić. Po prostu nie myślałem wtedy racjonalnie. Byłem wkurzony- Odpowiedział mu zamyślony shinobi.

-Więc ostatecznie tak zniknęli wszyscy świadkowie?

-Nie do końca.

-Co masz na myśli mówiąc „nie do końca"?- Spytał Sasuke. Czyli nie wyczyściłeś za sobą tropów?

-Nie. W waszej wiosce jest jedna osoba, która mnie zna, a która nie została jeszcze zdjęta- Odpowiedział mu.

Brunet zamyślił się, nie do końca łapiąc kontekst.

-Magazyn- Rzucił Zukamedozu, wystawiając słuchacza na próbę.

-A, chodzi ci o tego, którego kazałem ci uszkodzić, prawda?- Oświeciło go.

Czarnowłosy shinobi skinął głową.

-W takim razie sugeruję to załatwić- Powiedział Sasuke, wstając z krzesła i chwytając za wiszącą na ścianie katanę. Za mną- Dodał, wychodząc.

Po chwili stali już pod drzwiami magazynu. Weszli do środka, zastając młodego Nara dokładnie tak, jak zostawili go ostatnim razem.

-Ktoś w ogóle oporządza tego więźnia?- Spytał Zukamedozu.

-Mhm- Mruknął Sasuke w odpowiedzi. Potrzebowaliśmy go, aby w razie czego zdobyć brakujące informacje, więc o niego dbaliśmy. Teraz podałeś nam wszystko na tacy, zatem nie musimy martwić się o nic- Dodał krótko po chwili, z widocznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

-Więc po prostu mam go zniknąć?

-Skoro znam już całą historie, wszystkie luki wypełnione, nie chcę słyszeć nic więcej. Po prostu posprzątasz po świadkach, a następnie jesteś wolny- Wyjaśnił mu brunet, podając katanę- A teraz zrób to- Klepnął go w ramię i usiadł na tym samym krześle, obserwując całe przedstawienie.

Czarnowłosy jedynie głośno przełknął ślinę i podszedł do przywiązanego do krzesła przyjaciela. Wyciągnął ostrze, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w lśniącej stali. Zobaczył staro wyglądającego, nieogolonego człowieka o kruczoczarnych włosach. Cholernie postarzał się w stosunku do poprzedniego roku. Wszystko przez jedną lawinę wypadków, która doprowadziła go tutaj gdzie właśnie stał. Był tutaj przez siebie, nie przez kogokolwiek innego.

-Chcesz powiedzieć mi coś jeszcze- Spytał jeńca, przeciągając opuszkami palców po ostrzu, jednak nie zacinając się.

-Myślisz, że będę cię błagał?- Otrzymał zadziwiającą odpowiedź.

-Myślałem, że powiesz mi coś jeszcze. Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy, prawda?- Spytał ironicznie, zaciskając uścisk na rękojeści.

-Zukamedozu…- Powiedział powoli Takemui, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu spojrzenia na czarnowłosego. Jesteś jednym z najmądrzejszych ludzi jakich kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Ale jednocześnie jesteś zbyt głupi żeby zdradzić, że podjąłeś swoją decyzje już parę dni temu- Skończył. Rób co musisz zrobić.

Usłyszał ponaglające go chrząknięcie. Wiedział, że nie ma już odwrotu. Nara miał racje. Był zbyt głupi, by zauważyć, że już od jakiegoś czasu nie może odwrócić tego wszystkiego. Może jedynie brnąć dalej, mordując kolejnych którzy staną mu na drodze. Jego własnej drodze do samozniszczenia i spłonięcia. Lecz sam fakt wkroczenia na tę drogę nie był powodowany żadnym pechem czy zrządzeniem losu. To była po prostu kwestia wyborów i ich konsekwencji. Wyborów których dokonał, i wyborów przy których zamierzał obstawać.

Na oko odmierzył, ile siły potrzebne będzie mu do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu w kark. W ten sposób ukróci cierpienia ofiary do minimum. Tym razem nie był kierowany furią, podobną do tej gdy zabił Daji'ego. Nie chciał zadawać cierpienia. Chciał jedynie zrobić to, co musi. Profesjonalnie i bez zbędnego dramatyzmu. Jak prawdziwy ANBU. Dać najlepszy możliwy występ w swojej dotychczasowej karierze.

Wziął odpowiedni zamach i wykonał szybkie cięcie, przecinając się przez kręgi i oddzielając głowę od tułowia. Ta odpadła natychmiastowo, odbijając się od kolan ofiary i upadając na ziemię.

-Nieźle, dokładnie tego spodziewałem się po byłym ANBU. Zabójczości i precyzji, połączonej w skuteczną technikę- Sasuke podszedł powoli do czarnowłosego, klaskając. Nie, zatrzymaj to- Odepchnął podawaną mu broń. Potraktuj to jako prezent. A teraz, odpowiedz mi jeszcze na jedno pytanie.

Dlaczego to akurat ty jesteś mi potrzebny? Dlaczego to właśnie na twoją ofertę pracy dla mnie miałbym się zgodzić zamiast po prostu zabić cię tu i w tym momencie?- Spytał go spokojnym głosem. To była swego rodzaju pułapka. Musiała być!

-Ponieważ oboje chcemy tego samego Sasuke- Powiedział powoli i ostrożnie, po raz pierwszy zwracając się do pracodawcy po imieniu. Oboje popełniliśmy błędy, których nie możemy naprawić. Oboje dążymy tylko do spełnienia naszej potrzeby poklasku i wzrostu. Oboje zrobimy dla tego wszystko.

-Bardzo ciekawe- Odpowiedział mu brunet. Ale wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego uważasz siebie za tak wartościową osobę, że byłeś w stanie uwolnić dla nas samego Kabuto Yakushiego i zabijać własnych przyjaciół.

-Ponieważ jestem jedynym ANBU, który może zbliżyć się do Kakashiego Hatake bez żadnych problemów. A dokładnie tego chcesz. Zemsty na wiosce i zemsty na swoim Sensei- Zaszachował go następnym argumentem, wiedząc, że to on dyktuje to rozdanie.

-I to będzie twoje pierwsze zadanie. Zabij dla mnie Hokage- Odpowiedział mu wreszcie Sasuke, odwracając się na pięcie i wychodząc.

Zukamedozu odetchnął z ulgą. Pierwsza część jego planu wypaliła.


	13. Rozdział XIII- Kocham mordercę

**Rozdział XIII**

Z furią maszerował przez uliczki Konohagakure, wkurzony przede wszystkim na samego siebie. Skręcił w kierunku parku, gdzie o tych porach zazwyczaj panowały pustki. Musiał pomyśleć. Poważnie pomyśleć nad tym co właśnie się stało. Przysiadł pod jednym z drzew, z burzą myśli w głowie. Co właśnie zrobił? Zabił przyjaciela, totalnie bez powodu. Gniew przesłonił mu logiczne myślenie, dokładnie tak jak wtedy, gdy dusił Tekarinato. W tym momencie jednak cały świat zaczął walić mu się na głowę. W jednym momencie. Za jego głowę zapewne zostanie wyznaczona spora nagroda. W końcu chodzi tu o podwójne morderstwo.

Z krwią własnego przyjaciela na rękach bezwładnie oparł się o twardy konar stojącego za nim drzewa. Czuł się totalnie bezsilny wobec wszystkiego. Zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w szum liści i oczyszczając umysł. Medytacja czasem pomagała mu ułożyć następny ruch, zrozumieć wiele spraw, czy pogodzić się z tym co robił. Przy czym to ostatnie od niedawna zaczynało przychodzić mu coraz trudniej i trudniej.

Usłyszał kroki obok siebie. Dokładnie wiedział, kto lubi bywać w parku o tej porze dnia. Pozwolił aby usiadła obok niego, czekając aż skończy. Wyczuł, że przysunęła się do niego trochę bliżej, opierając mu głowę na ramieniu. Choć od tamtej imprezy minęło sporo czasu, wciąż utrzymywali ze sobą kontakty. Sam Zukamedozu przestał zapierać się przed samym sobą i nie próbował już wypełnić tego pustego miejsca. Życie obojga płynęło dalej, i nie można było wiecznie karać się za stare błędy. Skoro był dla niej kimś bardzo ważnym, nie mógł zniknąć z jej życia czy dalej krzywdzić jej przez odsuwanie się. Choć udało mu się wreszcie przejść z roli kalekiego brata do roli osoby związanej głębszymi uczuciami, to wciąż czuł się źle z faktem, że nie powiedział jej wszystkiego do końca.

-Jak minął dzień?- Spytała go.

-Wiesz… w zasadzie to nieszczególnie- Odpowiedział wciąż nie otwierając oczu. Izume…- Dodał po chwili

-Tak?

-A gdybym powiedział ci, że zabiłem człowieka?- Spytał ją. Czy wtedy zmieniłoby się między nami cokolwiek?

-Nie wiem. Ciężko byłoby mi zaakceptować fakt, że… kocham mordercę- wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem, jakby nigdy nie dopuszczając do siebie takiej myśli.

-Jestem w tym momencie poważny. Całkowicie poważny Izume- Odpowiedział, głęboko wzdychając.

-A zabiłeś kogoś?- Spytała go, odrywając się od niego i wiercąc go wzrokiem.

-Tak- Odpowiedział ciężko.

-Opowiedz mi o tym- Powiedziała spokojnie, znów przylegając do niego. Czy był to ktoś zły?

-Powiedzmy, że nie był. Był po prostu…- Zawiesił się, szukając odpowiedniego słowa.

-Próbował cię zabić?- Zadała kolejne pytanie, przerywając mu.

-Prawdopodobnie. Nie dowiem się nigdy- Odpowiedział.

-Ale nie byłeś pewny?

-Nie. Podjąłem jedynie próbę obrony. Po prostu adrenalina zaczęła myśleć za mnie.

-Czujesz się z tego powodu dumny? Dumny z siebie?- Zadała mu poważne pytanie.

-Nie, nie czuję się z tego powodu specjalnie dumny. Najchętniej wsunąłbym to do najgłębszej szuflady i zamknął na wieczność.

-A gdybyś mógł cofnąć czas, zrobiłbyś to jeszcze raz?

-Nigdy w życiu. Oddałbym wszystko, aby móc odwrócić to co zrobiłem- Odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą

Zamyśliła się. Z pewnością nie łapała o co mu chodzi. Jednak nie chodziło tu o to. Chodziło o zwykłe usprawiedliwienie siebie. Rozgrzeszenie za nie wyznaną winę, gdy patrzył na to z perspektywy czasu.

-Nie jesteś typem mordercy Zukamedozu- Powiedziała, co dosłownie zmiażdżyło go w środku. Słowami nieświadomie zadawała mu większy ból, niż on swoim ofiarom. Wsuń to do szuflady i zamknij. Żyj dalej- Dodała po chwili, dokładnie wczuwając się w jego miejsce. W końcu parę lat temu przeszła przez to samo, tracąc brata i całe dotychczas poukładane życie.

Faktem jednak było, że był mordercą idealnym. Uporządkowanym, nie angażującym się emocjonalnie, nieuchwytnym, skutecznym. Człowiekiem wkładającym tak wiele masek, że prawdopodobnie nie poznającym już swojej twarzy. Zabójca ANBU, czuły i kochający opiekun, oficjalny syn Hokage i jego przyszły następca, przyjaciel…? Nie, ta ostatnia osobowość rozmyła się już lata temu, gdy na własne życzenie własnoręcznie i dobrowolnie przeciął więzi łączące go z człowiekiem, którego równie dobrze mógłby uznawać za brata.

Pierwsze krople deszczu spadły z nieba, rozpryskując się na głowach dwójki.

-Radziłbym się zbierać- Powiedział, podnosząc się z ziemi i podając rękę dziewczynie. Nie chcesz chyba przemoknąć, nie?

-A nie możesz po prostu dać mi płaszcza?- Spytała żałosnym głosem.

-Nie- Odpowiedział, drocząc się z nią.

-Wiesz co, czasami naprawdę potrafisz być prawdziwym dupkiem.

-A kto powiedział, że puszczę cię do domu w przemoczonych ubraniach?- Zaskoczył ją. Idziemy do mnie- Powiedział, kończąc dyskusje i ciągnąc zaskoczoną Izume za nadgarstek.

Szczęk kluczy w zamku odbił się echem po pustym mieszkaniu a drzwi cicho skrzypnęły, wpuszczając chłopaka i dziewczynę do środka. Z jej włosów kapała woda a ubrania już w większości składały się właśnie z niej. Zukamedozu jedynie od czasu do czasu rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenia na jej przemoknięte szorty czy bluzkę, lub raczej na to co odsłaniały przez fakt przemoczenia w nadziei, że uchwyci coś ciekawego. Jednak doświadczenia w śledzeniu ludzi tak, aby nie mieli o tym pojęcia przydawały się również tutaj…

-No dobra- Powiedział, odwieszając swój płaszcz na wieszak w korytarzu i kopiąc w kąt zdjęte z nóg buty. Za chwilę podam ci coś na zmianę.

Wrócił chwilę później, podając jej biały szlafrok. Może i trochę na nią za duży, ale mocniejsze związanie paska powinno załatwić sprawę. Jednocześnie wskazał jej drogę do łazienki, aby mogła odświeżyć się w razie potrzeby, mimo, że zapewne sama pamiętała lepiej. Przeszedł do kuchni, nastawiając wodę na herbatę. Tak jak wspominał już wcześniej, w kwestiach żywienia specjalnie nie kręciło go nic, podobnie jak nie odpychało. Jadł i pił wszystko co można było, jeśli tylko poczuł się głodny. Nic ponadto. Usiadł przy kuchennym stole, wsłuchując się w niosący się od łazienki szum wody pomieszany z odgłosami gotowania się wody. Znów wstał od stołu, podchodząc do kuchennego blatu.

Wyjął z szafek dwa kubki, celowo nie słysząc kroków podchodzącej do niego dziewczyny. Zdecydowanie poprawiała się w tej sztuce, kiedy tylko chciało się jej wysilić.

-Skończyłaś?- Spytał, zaskakując ją. Słyszał wszystko od momentu gdy weszła do kuchni. Zostajesz tutaj czy… nie, w zasadzie raczej nie masz innej opcji- Zaśmiał się, odwracając się do niej. Mam przecież dwie sypialnie więc…

-A kto powiedział, że POTRZEBUJEMY dwóch sypialni?- Spytała. Tym razem to jego zamurowało.

Oparł się o kuchenny blat, milcząc i czekając na jej następny ruch. Cała sytuacja zaczęła się rozkręcać a atmosfera pomiędzy tą dwójką odczuwalnie się rozgrzewała, podobnie jak gotująca się nieopodal woda.

-To znaczy, oczywiście, że fajnie jest mieć dwie sypialnie ale…- Podeszła do niego o krok bliżej, opierając ręce na blacie za nim i przygważdżając go w miejscu. Myślę, że trochę już ze sobą chodzimy i…- Zacięła się, bawiąc się zamkiem jego kamizelki, to przesuwając go w dół, by zaraz później znów zapiąć go do góry. W tym białym szlafroku i z mokrymi włosami wyglądała dla niego naprawdę pociągająco. Nie potrzebowała wymyślnego makijażu, maseczek, czy jakiegokolwiek innego cholerstwa którym zapewne traktowała się jeszcze parę lat wcześniej, gdy próbowała zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Teraz była dla niego idealna.

O ile w środku panowała burza, na zewnątrz wciąż wkładał tę porcelanową maskę, jedynie łobuzersko się do niej uśmiechając. Widać to on musiał być „tym gościem" i podnieść rzuconą mu rękawice. Miał na to coraz mniej czasu. Izume przyśpieszyła tempo zabawy suwakiem, dając mu znak, że czegoś od niego oczekuje. Gwiżdżący czajnik dodatkowo przypomniał mu o tym, że czas na nikogo nie czeka.

-To jak, zalejesz tę herbatę?- Zmieniła temat, totalnie się poddając i puszczając go z widocznym zawodem na twarzy.

-Pieprzyć herbatę- Powiedział nagle, gwałtownie przyciągając ją do siebie, wracając do sytuacji sprzed niespełna minuty. Zobaczył zaskoczenie na jej twarzy.

Nie tracił już ani sekundy. Podniósł ją i posadził na blacie.

-Naprawdę musiałam być aż taka bezpośrednia?- Spytała.

-Słucham?- Odpowiedział jej pytaniem na pytanie.

Przewróciła oczami w odpowiedzi.

-Wiecznie byłeś takim cholernym nudziarzem Zuke. Myślałam, że w życiu nie załapiesz!

-Nie byłem nudziarzem- Zaśmiał się. Po prostu nie chciałem naciskać.

-Więc dlatego cały czas ode mnie uciekałeś?- Zaszachowała go.

-Nie, w żadnym wypadku- Zaprzeczył gwałtownie, nawet nie zastanawiając się zanim te słowa uciekły z jego ust.

-Więc dlaczego? Bałeś się mnie?

-Bardziej tego, że coś spieprzę- Skłamał.

-Więc przestań się bać i przynajmniej spróbuj- Powiedziała zniecierpliwiona.

Przycisnął swoje usta do jej ust. Były wilgotne. Zaczęła rozpinać jego kamizelkę, zrzucając ją na podłogę.

-Masz na sobie za dużo ciuchów, wiesz?- Oderwała się od niego i szepnęła mu do ucha, lekko przygryzając jego płatek.

Choć był to jego pierwszy tak bliski kontakt z kobietą, doskonale wiedział co chce zrobić. Nie na darmo jakiś czas temu osobiście wygrzebał z ojcowskiego biurka jedną z tych jego dziwnych książeczek napisanych przez jakiegoś zboczonego starucha. Udało mu się nawet przeczytać parę rozdziałów, przyswajając najciekawsze miłosne techniki za pomocą Sharingana.

Szczególnie spodobała mu się jedna, włączająca w to wszystko kontrolę chakry. Wrócił do całowania jej, tym razem jednak zaczynając od szyi. Stopniowo przemieszczał się w górę, jednocześnie zajmując swoje ręce rozwiązywaniem paska od jej szlafroka.

Wsunął dłonie do środka, nie zrzucając okrycia. Skierował odrobinę swojej elektrycznej chakry do koniuszka jednego z palców, przeciągając nim w górę jej kręgosłupa. Przyśpieszyła swój oddech, gdy przez jej ciało przebiegł nieznany wcześniej dreszcz.

-_To działa! TO NAPRAWDĘ DZIAŁA!_- Przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy napisane na papierze rewelacje znalazły swoje przełożenie w rzeczywistości. Znając ludzką anatomie, mógł grać na jej ciele jak na instrumencie. Mógłby nawet doprowadzić ją na sam szczyt bez konieczności zdejmowania z siebie ubrań!

Ale dla niego byłoby to za proste. Pragnął jej od kiedy zaczął lepiej poznawać „te" sprawy. Często myślał o tym, jak do tego podejść, od czego zacząć, mówić coś, czy po prostu zdać się na to co podpowiadają ci instynkty i pragnienia?. Wszystko na nic, kiedy do głosu przyszło zwykłe pożądanie przesłaniające mu logiczny pogląd na sytuacje, właśnie w tym momencie. Odkrył jej lewy obojczyk, schodząc pocałunkami coraz niżej.

-Zabierz mnie do sypialni. Teraz- Szepnęła mu do ucha, czując, że robi się jej naprawdę gorąco. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyje, jednocześnie oplatając go nogami w pasie i przyciskając się do niego całym ciałem. Czuł jej ciepło, gdy przenosił ją z jednego miejsca na drugie. Siadł na łóżku, trzymając ją na kolanach.

Teraz to ona przejęła inicjatywę. Ściągnęła z niego czarną górę munduru, na co ten odpowiedział zrzuceniem jej szlafroka na ziemię. Wciąż miała na sobie bieliznę, czego wcześniej nie zauważył ani nie poczuł. Wykorzystała jego chwilowe zaskoczenie, przewracając go na plecy i wchodząc na niego.

-Pogrywasz ze mną Izume…- Powiedział, z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

-I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?- Odpowiedziała mu prowokacyjnie po czym zamknęła jego usta pocałunkiem nim zdążył się odgryźć.

Choć oboje raczej się lubili, sami często wbijali sobie nawzajem szpile i droczyli się ze sobą. Nie wiadomo nawet dlaczego. Chyba jedynie dla zasady.

Podjął taniec języków, pozwalając by wróciły wspomnienia. Poczuł się, jakby znów miał szesnaście lat. Był zwyczajnym gówniarzem bez obowiązków, nie martwiącym się o to co będzie jutro czy za dwa dni. Nie przeżartym do cna przez swoje własne ego i ambicje. Gdy pocałunek tej jedynej dziewczyny sprawiał, że cały jego świat na chwilę wywracał się do góry nogami. Strącił ją z siebie i znalazł się na górze. Schodził językiem w dół jej szyi, powoli eksplorując jej wysportowane ciało. Widać było, że poświęca masę czasu na treningi, nie odstając od specjalnie szkolonego Zukamedozu. Przydziałowe dziesięć godzin ćwiczeń w tygodniu zrobiło z niego faceta, za którym drugi raz potrafiło obejrzeć się sporo kobiet. Podobnie jak za jego ojcem zanim ostatecznie wybrał Anko... jeśli mu wierzyć oczywiście.

Zszedł na jej mostek, zębami rozpinając znajdujące się tam zapięcie niebieskiego stanika. Chwilę później pieścił jej lewy sutek językiem, jednocześnie delikatnie ujmując jej prawą pierś w dłoń. Ciche jęki rozkoszy uciekały z jej lekko rozchylonych ust gdy jednocześnie zanurzała swoje palce w jego gęstych, czarnych włosach, trzymając jego głowę w miejscu, aby nie przestawał. W chwilę później wziął dłoń z jej piersi, zamiast tego schodząc nią niżej. Zaczął pobudzać jej kobiecość przez bieliznę którą na niej pozostała. Jej oddech znacząco przyśpieszył, co tylko zachęciło go do posunięcia się o krok dalej. Rozwiązał sznurki z boku jej talii, jednocześnie wciąż zadowalając ją wyżej. Głośno jęknęła gdy wsunął dwa palce do środka. Zaczął powoli poruszać nimi w przód i w tył, jednocześnie przestając pieścić górne części jej ciała, czując, że jej oba sutki robią się twarde. Wiedział, że jeśli tylko przyśpieszy tempo, lub przekieruje w koniuszki palców choć trochę chakry, Izume dojdzie od razu. Gdzie w takim układzie miejsce dla niego? Musiał rozegrać wszystko wolniej, inaczej jeden zły ruch i wszystko skończy się w chwilę.

-Zuke- Wyszeptała, oddychając w przyśpieszonym tempie. Chcę poczuć cię całego. Nie tylko palce- Poprosiła, przewracając go na plecy i zajmując się jego pasem.

-_Czas najwyższy_- Pomyślał, biorąc pod uwagę, że już od paru minut miał zaczynający boleć go wzwód. Mógłby nie nosić tak ciasnych spodni. Gdy siedziała na jego kroczu, czuł jak jego męskość ociera się o jej wejście. Wreszcie uwolniła go ze spodni, zostawiając jedynie w czarnych bokserkach. Prawie rozerwała materiał na kawałki, próbując je z niego zdjąć.

Nagły ból przeszył jej ciało, gdy poczuła go w środku. Jednak już w chwilę później jego miejsce zostało przejęte przez te same dreszcze, które przeszły ją gdy przeciągnął naelektryzowanym palcem po jej kręgosłupie. Były one na swój sposób przyjemne, lecz sama nie rozumiała dlaczego.

Serce czarnowłosego chciało w tym momencie połamać mu żebra i wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej. Wreszcie miał ją tylko dla siebie, choćby przez tę krótką chwilę. Ocierał się o jej wewnętrzne ściany, które jedynie zacisnęły się jeszcze bardziej, jakby chcąc go zatrzymać. Jednocześnie jego dłonie zjeżdżały w dół jej pleców, zatrzymując się wreszcie na pośladkach.

Wreszcie dziewczyna osiągnęła szczyt, wyginając swoje ciało w łuk i odrzucając głowę do tyłu. W chwilę później młody Hatake sam doświadczył tego samego uczucia, dochodząc gdy był jeszcze w niej.

Czuł się dziwnie. Z reguły nie uzewnętrzniał swoich emocji. Tak było i tym razem. Nie dał jej żadnego znaku, że skończył. Po prostu mocniej ścisnął jej pośladki, nie wydając przy tym żadnego dźwięku, wciąż ciężko dysząc, choć normalnie odznaczał się jako długodystansowiec. Po prostu wszystko rozegrało się w jego wnętrzu. Krótki wybuch, nie przesłaniający mu obrazu sytuacji. Dziwne, jak nigdy nie był w stanie stracić koncentracji choćby na ułamek sekundy, odchylić się od pionu czy zrobić cokolwiek irracjonalnego. Kalkulacja i aparycja chłodne jak ostrza którymi posługiwał się z zabójczą precyzją.

Izume nie zauważyła jednak niczego, jako, że jej wizja mocno rozmyła się podczas szczytowania i na ułamek sekundy wydała się stracić poczucie rzeczywistości, dochodząc do zmysłów gdy już leżała obok niego, łapiąc oddech, gdy ten bawił się jej rozpuszczonymi włosami które zdążyły już dawno wyschnąć. On również czuł się wyprany z sił i zupełnie wywrócony na drugą stronę. Przyciągnął ją do siebie raz jeszcze i przykrył oboje jedną kołdrą. Nie do końca wiedział, czy cokolwiek powiedzieć, czy jakkolwiek to skomentować. Tutaj nie pomogły nawet zboczone książeczki. Takich rzeczy nie można skopiować ani się wyuczyć. Wiedział tylko, że nie było takiej siły która zmusiłaby go w tym momencie do wypuszczenia jej.

Spojrzał na nią, na moment otrząsając się ze swoich własnych myśli. Zdążyła już zasnąć, miarowo oddychając, z tym samym uśmiechem na twarzy co zawsze.

Czuł się szczęśliwy. Być może nawet w jakiś sposób spełniony. Miał to wszystko, ponieważ mógł to mieć. Ponieważ na to zasługiwał. Nie obchodziło go to co powiedziałby w tym momencie jego ojciec, Lukinato czy nawet sam Mekitane. Jakby od tej pory był już razem z nią czymś więcej... choć nie do końca rozumiał czy to cokolwiek dobrego dla któregokolwiek z nich.

Po raz pierwszy od lat mógł zasnąć spokojny o to, że jej nie straci. Jednak wciąż oddałby wszystko za to, żeby móc spać równie dobrze co ona.

Sen…

…jest dla niewinnych.


	14. Rozdział XIV- Izanami!

**Rozdział XIV**

Wstał z łóżka, naciągając na siebie swoje spodnie i zapinając pasek.

-Nie mówiłem ci tego, ale…- Zaczął. Nie mówiłem ci, że…- Zaciął się, nie mogąc dokończyć.

-Tak? – Spytała go leżąca w jego łóżku dziewczyna.

Jej głos był spokojny. Jak zawsze. Nie miała pojęcia, że to co usłyszy za kilka sekund przeszyje jej serce boleśniej niż najlepiej zaostrzone Kunai.

-Muszę zniknąć. Wyjść. Nie zobaczysz mnie już więcej- Wyrzucił z siebie wszystko na raz. Wydawało się, że nie jest mu dobrze z tym co robi.

W milczeniu ubrał na siebie górę swojego munduru Jōnina. Nie oczekiwał od niej żadnej odpowiedzi ani pytań. Była przecież dorosła i raczej rozumiała co do niej mówi.

-Wrócę jak sprawy się uspokoją- Powiedział zapinając zamek zielonej kamizelki.

-Obiecujesz?

Chyba spodziewał się pytań. W zasadzie tylko tego jednego pytania. Przełknął głośno ślinę, opierając się plecami o ścianę i myśląc nad odpowiedzią.

-Obiecuję- Odpowiedział w końcu, narzucając na siebie swój czarny płaszcz z kapturem. Możesz tu zostać tak długo jak chcesz… Prosiłbym cię tylko o odniesienie tych kluczy do mojego ojca gdy już wyjdziesz- Poprosił, rzucając pęk kluczy w stronę łóżka. Ubrał swoje buty i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Otworzyła oczy, budząc się ze snu. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Leżała w jego łóżku, kiedy dookoła panowała głęboka noc. Szybko przesunęła dłonią po pościeli obok siebie, czując, że ta połowa już wystygła. Zapaliła lampkę na stoliku nocnym i odsunęła przeraźliwie chłodny pęk stalowych kluczy którymi przyciśnięta była notka.

_Musiałem wyjść. Zostawiam ci klucze na stoliku obok, możesz zostać tu ile tylko chcesz. Odnieś jedynie te klucze do mojego ojca gdy już wyjdziesz. Wrócę tak szybko jak tylko się da. _

_PS. Byłem u twojego sensei i załatwiłem ci dwa dni wolnego. Uwierz mi, że po czymś takim ciężko będzie ci w ogóle chodzić w linii prostej. _

_Zukamedozu _

Głęboko westchnęła, gasząc światło i z powrotem kładąc się do łóżka. Liczyła na to, że obudzi się obok niego, ale widać przypadki nie wybierają.

**************Teraźniejszość**************

Leżał na łóżku w swoim tymczasowym domu, oglądając otrzymaną od Sasuke katanę. Podobała mu się lśniąca stal, wykonana w specjalny sposób, umożliwiający jej dostosowanie się do chakry władającego. W Konohagakure ciężko byłoby taki rodzaj stali znaleźć, a co dopiero kupić bez odpowiednich papierów. Szybko przerzucił myśli na inny temat, odkładając broń i wracając do patrzenia się w sufit. Dlaczego wtedy tak szybko wyszedł? Nie wiedział do dzisiaj. Być może bał się poważniejszych związków? Być może palący mu się pod nogami grunt przyśpieszył postępowanie? Być może…

**************Kwatera ANBU, Rok wcześniej**************

Wziął nocną zmianę, tylko po to, żeby uciec myślami od tematu Izume, która teraz spała u niego w mieszkaniu. Jednocześnie przesiadywanie w pracy dawało mu cenne alibi, które teraz byłoby niezawodną bronią w starciu ze śledczymi odnośnie zaginięcia Daji'ego Hyuga.

Wszedł do swojego biura, bezgłośnie zamykając za sobą drzwi i kładąc torbę na biurku.

-Więc wreszcie zabrałeś się za uciszanie świadków?

Odwrócił głowę w tył, widząc swojego dowódcę opartego o ścianę przy drzwiach. Musiał go przeoczyć gdy zasłoniły go otwierające się drzwi. Stał tam, wiercąc go wzrokiem i obserwując każdy jego ruch.

-Oczekuje pan ode mnie, że teraz powiem panu wszystko tylko po to, żeby mógł pan to nagrać na dyktafonie który trzyma pan w kieszeni?- Spytał go Zukamedozu. Nie dołączyłem do ANBU wczoraj- Dodał, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu i starając się wyłapać ukryty sprzęt.

-To bardzo ciekawe- Od razu zripostował Ibiki. Gdybyś mi tego nie powiedział dalej sądziłbym, że rozmawiam ze świeżakiem. Sprawdzałem każdym sposobem- legalnym i nielegalnym. Nigdzie jednak nie znalazłem szczegółów spraw które prowadziłeś Hatake. Bardzo sprytne zagranie z twojej strony- Dodał powoli

-Widzę, że ostatecznie ta rozmowa nie jest nagrywana…- Zażartował dla rozluźnienia sytuacji Jonin, jeszcze raz sprawdzając wszystko wzrokiem.

-Nie, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do ciebie ja załatwiam wszystko prosto i bezpośrednio- Powiedział wkurzony ANBU, podchodząc parę kroków.

-W takim razie…- Westchnął czarnowłosy. Proszę pozwolić mi załatwić to z panem prosto i bezpośrednio panie Morino. Nieważne czego pan spróbuje, nie ważne jak, nie ważne z kogo plecami, ja zawsze będę krok przed panem z jednego, prostego powodu…-Zatrzymał się by głębiej odetchnąć, obmyślając plan który za parę sekund miał wejść w życie.

-A jaki to powód?- Spytał z wymuszonym uśmieszkiem oficer, ukrywając swoją ogromną złość.

-Zrobiłem z pana moją dziwkę- Odpowiedział mu spokojnie Zukamedozu.

Sekundę później zadał mu mocny cios głową, zwalając go na podłogę. Co prawda musiał lekko podskoczyć, mimo swojego całkiem wysokiego wzrostu, jednak było warto. Stanął nad przeklinającym z bólu i łapiącym się za złamany nos, wciąż zachowując ten sam, stoicki spokój. Wiedział, że jest panem sytuacji i że nic mu w tym momencie nie grozi.

-A teraz, radzę ci wypierdalać z tego pokoju zanim wystąpię o zakaz zbliżania się- Powiedział jeszcze raz na odchodne, wkładając na twarz maskę i wychodząc na biurowy korytarz.

Omiótł spojrzeniem wnętrze, widząc leniwie pracujących przy swoich biurkach ludzi. Jednocześnie dosłownie czuł, jak zaciska się pętla na jego szyi. Jego ręce trzęsły się a pot ściekający z czoła zmusił do ściągnięcia maski i nieustannego przecierania twarzy. Musiał wymyślić jakąś własną ewakuacje. Zatrzymał się w miejscu, składając dłonie w pieczęcie. Całe biuro zostało nagle obsypane białymi płatkami, a chwile później wszyscy obecni tu ludzie już dawno spali. Ich poziom chakry w organizmie o tej porze był już zapewne bardzo niski, więc łatwo było zmorzyć ich snem. Chwycił nawet Ibikiego, z czego sam był zdziwiony.

Jednak nie tracił już nawet chwili, schodząc do podziemnego kompleksu. Przez dłuższą chwilę kroczył krętymi korytarzami, ostatecznie trafiając przed pilnowane przez dwóch strażników, stalowe drzwi. Ubrał swoją maskę i podszedł do nich.

-Ma pan zezwolenie, panie…- Zaczął strażnik, zaciskając uchwyt na swojej katanie.

-Słuchaj, masz może ognia?- Spytał go, przerywając mu w pół zdania.

Choć wiedział, że w tym momencie ryzykuje bardziej niż w kasynie, nie było innego wyjścia.

-Jasne, moment- Odpowiedział strażnik w masce, totalnie rozluźniając rozmowę i sięgając do kieszeni, gdy drugi wciąż stał przy ścianie, pełniąc swój obowiązek.

Nagle w dłoni Zukamedozu błysnął Kunai. Szybkim ruchem podciął gardło szukającego zapalniczki ANBU. Ten upadł na ziemię, łapiąc się za ranę gdy jego własna krew trysnęła na ścianę za nim i stojącego obok kompana oraz kamizelkę Zukamedozu.

Drugi z nich nie miał nawet chwili na reakcje, gdy z zaskoczenia dostał dwa ciosy pięścią w brzuch i jeden kopniak podcinający mu nogi. Również dołączył do leżącego na ziemi, upadając na twarz. Czarnowłosy dla pewności nastąpił mu jeszcze ciężkim butem na kark, słysząc jak trzaskają kręgi. Teraz już na pewno oboje byli załatwieni. Odpiął klucz od pasa jednego z nich, i przestąpił nad karmazynową kałużą tworzącą się pod jego stopami, otwierając kilka kłódek w drzwiach i wchodząc do ciemnego pomieszczenia.

Włączył Sharingan, przyzwyczajając jedno oko do ciemności i zamykając drugie. Zobaczył podłączonego do skomplikowanie wyglądającej aparatury człowieka. Wyglądał staro, podobnie jak jego znoszone ubranie. Miał białe włosy a na jego nosie znajdowały się okrągłe szkła. Wpatrywał się w dal, nie reagując na żadne bodźce.

Podszedł do niego i złapał za ramię, spoglądając mu w oczy. Poczuł, jak jego żołądek ściska się gdy świadomością przenosi się w inną rzeczywistość.

Otrząsnął się, słysząc kapanie wody i rozglądając się dookoła. Zobaczył ściany jakiejś jaskini otaczające go z każdej strony. Nagle usłyszał szczęk stali a miecz wbił się w ziemię niedaleko niego.

-Sasuke, trzymaj się blisko mnie!- Powiedział mężczyzna w czerwonych szatach z czarnymi włosami, zasłaniając swoim ciałem innego bruneta.

-Jestem perfekcyjny! Wasz opór tylko utrudnia wam życie- Powiedział stojący po drugiej stronie chłopak. Miał na sobie jedynie fioletowe spodnie. Jego skóra była blada a z brzucha wyrastał wijący się i żyjący własnym życiem wąż. Poprawił swoje okulary, czekając na coś.

-Masz racje- Odpowiedział jego przeciwnik w czerwonych szatach. Jesteś PRAWIE perfekcyjny- poprawił go. Jednak twój los jest już od dawna w moich rękach- Dodał. Padłeś ofiarą mojego wizualnego Jutsu- Odpowiedział po czym rzucił się do przodu, wyrywając katanę która utknęła w ziemi.

-IZANAMI!- Krzyknął, gdy cios jego broni został złapany między dwie dłonie bladego chłopaka.

Zukamedozu potrząsnął głową, doświadczając dziwnego uczucia.

Usłyszał kapanie wody. Rozejrzał się dookoła widząc ściany otaczającej go zewsząd jaskini.

Nagle usłyszał szczęk stali a miecz wbił się w ziemię niedaleko niego.

-Sasuke, trzymaj się blisko mnie!- Powiedział mężczyzna w czerwonych szatach z czarnymi włosami, zasłaniając swoim ciałem innego bruneta.

-Jestem perfekcyjny! Wasz opór tylko utrudnia wam życie- Powiedział stojący po drugiej stronie chłopak. Miał na sobie jedynie fioletowe spodnie. Jego skóra była blada a z brzucha wyrastał wijący się i żyjący własnym życiem wąż. Poprawił swoje okulary, czekając na coś.

-Masz racje- Odpowiedział jego przeciwnik w czerwonych szatach. Jesteś PRAWIE perfekcyjny- poprawił go. Jednak twój los jest już od dawna w moich rękach- Dodał. Padłeś ofiarą mojego wizualnego Jutsu- Odpowiedział po czym rzucił się do przodu, wyrywając katanę która utknęła w ziemi.

-IZANAMI!- Krzyknął, gdy cios jego broni został złapany między dwie dłonie bladego chłopaka.

Zukamedozu poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Dlaczego wydawało mu się, że po raz drugi ogląda te samą scenę? Sporo wcześniej czytał o zakazanych technikach klanu Uchiha i Sharingana, ale nie mógł rozpoznać czym jest ta dziwna rzeczywistość. Najbardziej pasowało mu tutaj Izanami, jutsu które determinuje los przez zapętlenie go. Jednak dlaczego nie był on w żaden sposób dotknięty tymi skutkami? Pamiętał wszystko, mimo, że sytuacja wciąż powtarzała się, w zamierzeniu mając wykasować mu pamięć z poprzedniej sekwencji. Ponownie potrząsnął głową, próbując pozbyć się tego dziwnego uczucia, kiedy opierał się efektom tej pokręconej techniki. Zaczynało mu się nawet robić niedobrze, jednak cierpliwie obmyślał następny ruch, bazując na materiałach które czytał o tej tajemniczej sprawie. Zobaczył, że sekwencja rozpoczyna się na nowo. Tym razem nie tracił ani chwili dłużej, podbiegając go bladoskórego i spoglądając Mangekyo Sharinganem w jedno z jego oczu. Poczuł, że znów wsysa go totalnie odmienna rzeczywistość.

Potrząsnął głową, pozbywając się tamtego dziwnego uczucia deja vu. Zobaczył lewitujący po niebie krwawy księżyc. Na krzyżu znajdującym się przed nim wisiał ten w którego umysł wniknął, przykuty stalowymi okowami. Uwolnił go z nich, budząc go.

Okularnik z wężem w brzuchu otworzył oczy, nie poznając miejsca w którym się znajdował.

-Gdzie ja… czy to już koniec?- Spytał stojącego nad nim chłopaka w masce.

-Jeszcze nie. Jeszcze nie teraz- Odpowiedział mu, podając mu rękę i podnosząc go na nogi. Wiesz w ogóle co się z tobą dzieje? Zagadnął go.

-Nie wiem. Mam takie dziwne uczucie, że nie mogę czegoś skończyć… że zaczynam i nagle…

-Utknąłeś w Izanami.

-Izanami?- To jedno słowo tak jakby pobudziło jego umysł

-Tak. Cały czas masz swoiste deja vu, prawda?- Spytał go Zukamedozu, spacerując dookoła. Walczysz z pewnym czarnowłosym aż tu nagle z jakiegoś powodu wszystko się powtarza, prawda?- Zadał mu rzeczowe pytanie, pobudzając jego zastały mózg do myślenia. Nie powinno to zająć długo, podobno był on bardzo inteligentny.

-Itachi Uchiha…- Wyszeptał okularnik, stopniowo odzyskując poczucie rzeczywistości

-Zacznijmy od podstaw- Wrócił do tematu czarnowłosy. Nazywasz się Kabuto Yakushi. Jesteś uwięziony w pętli czasowej, nadążasz?- Spytał go, powoli wszystko mu tłumacząc.

Jego rozmówca jedynie potrząsnął głową w odpowiedzi.

-Nazywam się Zukamedozu Hatake, i jestem tutaj żeby ci pomóc, łapiesz czy mam do ciebie mówić wolniej?

-Nie, kontynuuj- Odpowiedział mu Kabuto, słuchając go z zaciekawieniem.

-Zatem, co ostatnie pamiętasz?- Spytał go młody Hatake, przysiadając ze skrzyżowanymi nogami naprzeciw niego, gdy ten zrobił to samo.

-Pamiętam…- Odpowiedział wysilając się, jakby jego ostatnie wspomnienia były bardzo dawne, zasnute mgłą. Pamiętam, że byłem kimś wielkim… Kimś kto odważył się rzucić wyzwanie dwójce Uchiha…- Odpowiedział, pojmując wszystko.

-Dobra, to ja rozrysuje ci to wszystko dokładniej- Powiedział Zukamedozu, podnosząc się na nogi i stając przed nim.

Walczyłeś z Sasuke i Itachim Uchiha, którzy chcieli doprowadzić do dezaktywacji wykonanej przez ciebie techniki Edo Tensei- Wyjaśniał mu rzeczowo historie kawałek po kawałku. Ostatecznie zostałeś zamknięty w pętli czasowej a twoje ciało opróżnione z chakry. Wróciłeś do normalnej postaci- Upewniał się, że nie pomija żadnego szczegółu, aby nie spowodować u słuchacza nadmiernego szoku gdy ten wróci do rzeczywistości.

-Jak długo tu siedzę?- Spytał go przerażonym głosem Kabuto.

-Hmm… Zastanówmy się- Udał zamyślenie Zukamedozu. Kiedy cię zamknięto, mnie nie było jeszcze na świecie- Powoli dobierał słowa. Pewnie jakiś rok albo dwa przed moimi narodzinami- Ciągnął dalej. Obecnie mam dwadzieścia lat- Wypalił na końcu.

Kabuto zrobił się jeszcze bardziej blady niż dotychczas, jedynie gwizdając z wrażenia.

-Jesteś sztucznie utrzymywany przy życiu przez ANBU w Konohagakure- Powiedział Zukamedozu. Przegraliście wojnę- Odpowiedział, udając zawiedzenie. Chcesz stąd uciec?- Spytał na koniec.

-Tak, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo chciałbym jeszcze raz zobaczyć światło dzienne.

-W takim razie uważaj, bo teraz jest ta najważniejsza część- Odpowiedział Zukamedozu. Gdy tylko uwolnię nas z Tsyukomi, sekwencja się zacznie. Jeśli będziesz za wolny, będziemy musieli wszystko przerabiać od początku, jasne? Jeśli spieprzysz sprawę to uwięziłeś także mnie- Powiedział Zukamedozu, uświadamiając jak wielka presja ciąży na chłopaku.

-Ale co mam zrobić?- Zadał mu pytanie totalnie skołowany wszystkim Yakushi.

-Dobra, przerabiam wszystko za szybko- Powiedział czarnowłosy, zwalniając tempo. Izanami to technika w której musisz wybrać. Wybrać swoje przeznaczenie. W twoim wypadku masz tylko jeden wybór. Musisz uwolnić technikę Edo Tensei. Ułożyć pieczęcie tak szybko jak tylko to możliwe a potem oboje wracamy do rzeczywistości.

-Jasne, pamiętam znaki ręczne- Powiedział.

-Obyś mówił prawdę…- Powiedział zestresowany shinobi w czarnym płaszczu. Jakieś wątpliwości?

-Nie, bierzmy się do roboty- Powiedział Kabuto, wstając na równe nogi.

-Zatem powodzenia, teraz wszystko w twoich rękach!- Niemalże krzyknął czarnowłosy, otwierając prawe oko.

Poczuł, że genjutsu rozpada się i znów znajduje się w jaskini.

-Pieczęcie Kabuto, złóż je!- Krzyknął od razu, usuwając się sprzed niego i widząc szarżującego Uchiha.

Okularnik o bladej skórze szybko zaczął układać znaki. Wraz z ułożeniem ostatniego biorący zamach napastnik rozpadł się w proch, który rozwiał się po całej jaskini, a jego broń z brzdękiem upadła na ziemię, tuż przed swoim celem.

-_Zrobiliśmy to. Udało się_- Pomyślał z ulgą Zukamedozu. Nagle cały obraz jaskini przed nim pękł jak lustro, rozpadając się na kawałki i zostawiając go samego pośrodku bieli.

Zamknął oczy po czym powoli je otworzył, wracając do podziemi kwatery ANBU. Usłyszał jak znajdujący się przed nim człowiek kaszle, a następnie bierze głęboki wdech i powoli wstaje na nogi, samemu odłączając się od wszechobecnej aparatury.

-Witaj w rzeczywistości- Powiedział Zukamedozu, wyciągając do niego dłoń i podtrzymując go. Wszystko w porządku?

-Tak, znowu dobrze jest być żywym- Odpowiedział krótko Kabuto, patrząc na swoje ubranie i dłonie. Dużo się pozmieniało- Odpowiedział. Moje kości niesamowicie mnie bolą i czuje się słaby, ale raczej mogę chodzić- Powiedział, strzelając karkiem.

-Wiesz, gdzie znajduje się Otogakure?- Spytał go Zukamedozu.

-A dalej leży w tym samym miejscu?

-Mam nadzieję. Pamiętasz jak się nazywam?

-Zukamedozu Hatake- Odpowiedział białowłosy, odzyskując poczucie rzeczywistości.

-Dobra, tyle jeśli chodzi o mnie- Powiedział czarnowłosy grzebiąc w kieszeniach czarnego płaszcza. Twoim zadaniem w tym momencie jest znaleźć sobie jakieś normalne ciuchy, zjeść coś i jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Otogakure, podając jego dowódcy moje personalia- Dodał po chwili, wciskając białowłosemu plik banknotów.

Wiedział, że w tym momencie spalił za sobą wszystkie możliwe mosty. Oby tylko było warto…


	15. Rozdział XV- Znam wszystkie twoje ruchy

**Rozdział XV**

Wstał z łóżka, ubierając na siebie swoją kamizelkę i zakładając buty oraz płaszcz. Powinien jak najszybciej wyruszyć z powrotem do Konohagakure. Tym razem w dużo szybszym tempie. Gdy przemieszczał się w kierunku Otogakure zajęło mu to cały rok, choć mógł ograniczyć podróż do zaledwie tygodnia. Ryzykowałby wtedy jednak wykrycie po śladach chakry i zeznaniach mieszkańców wiosek w których się zatrzymywał. Wyszedł ze swojego domu i skierował swoje kroki do Sasuke aby oddać klucze. Gdy już zdał wszystko co potrzebne, razem z brunetem zaskoczeni zostali przez wpadającego do pokoju posłańca.

-Zukamedozu Hatake, jeden człowiek stoi przed wioską, domagając się widzenia z tobą- Poinformował krótko, po czym opuścił pokój.

-Widzę, że wykonanie mojej misji trochę się opóźni…- Westchnął czarnowłosy. Poprawił swój plecak i nakazał strażnikowi otworzyć bramy. Jego serce zabiło trochę mocniej, gdy zobaczył stojącego przed bramami szatyna w białej, wypłowiałej kurtce, do pary z niebieskimi spodniami i zieloną kamizelką Chunina. Również miał na sobie plecak, stojąc z rękoma w kieszeniach i obserwując kruczowłosego. Jego oczy zdawały się jednak patrzeć za niego. Gdzieś dalej. Dostrzegając rzeczy których nie mógł dostrzec nikt poza nim. Bramy zamknęły się za plecami Zukamedozu. Musiał się z tym zmierzyć. Nie było już od tego odwrotu.

-Minęło sporo czasu… Czarny Diable z Konohy- Usłyszał ten sam, przywołujący wspomnienia głos. Tym razem był on już jednak trochę inny. Mocniejszy, bardziej donośny.

-Pięć lat- Odpowiedział zimno były ANBU. Nie używam już imienia którym mnie nazwałeś. Dlaczego za mną podążasz?

-Szukałem cię bardzo długo. Sprawdzałem u wielu ludzi. Podejmowałem się wielu zleceń- Odpowiedział, robiąc parę kroków raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę. Ale w życiu nie spodziewałem się, że tym którego szukałem będziesz ty, Zukamedozu Hatake- Dodał ze smutkiem.

-Skończ już wreszcie to pierdolenie i powiedz mi po co tu jesteś Lukinato Namikadze- Przerwał mu Jonin. To miejsce do ciebie nie pasuje, i lepiej będzie jeśli wrócisz do domu- Dodał chłodno.

-Właśnie po to tu jestem Zuke- Zwrócił się do niego jak do dawnego przyjaciela. Nie odejdę, dopóki nie wrócisz razem ze mną. Mógłbym sprzątnąć cię jak normalny cel i pobrać za to pieniądze. Ale nie zamierzam porzucać przyjaciela- Dodał mocno, jasno się określając.

-Mówisz, jakbyś w każdej chwili mógł dać mi radę Lukinato- Prychnął Zukamedozu. Kim jest ten, kogo myślisz, że widzisz?- Spytał go, wciąż stojąc na swoim miejscu. Myślisz, że co stałoby się, gdybym nagle zdecydował się wrócić do normalnego życia? Do Konohagakure z którego uciekłem? Konsekwencje, lawina skutków nagle spada na moją osobę. Grzebie mnie pod nimi. Takie same konsekwencje, przed którymi ty dawno temu uciekłeś. Którym nie dałeś rady stawić czoła. I teraz zamierzasz mówić mi, żebym dobrowolnie poddał się temu co będzie? Ośmieszasz się.

-Nie… Nie uciekłem od niczego. Stawiłem temu czoła. Samotnie. Zaakceptowałem to kim jestem. Wyciszyłem moje mroczne odbicie. Ty jesteś tym który ucieka Zuke. Twoja ciemniejsza strona nadpisała to co było jasne i zabiło w tobie to co dobre. Jesteś pełen gniewu, lecz pusty. Palą cię twoje ambicje, ale w rzeczywistości nie jesteś w stanie zdefiniować tego kim jesteś i uznać, że nie jesteś w stanie tego zmienić- Odpowiedział mu, nie dając zbić się z tropu. Nie wiem, czy dam ci radę, ale zawsze powinienem próbować, i walczyć o to co jest dla mnie ważne. Dodał po chwili.

-Zatem pokaż mi czego się nauczyłeś, bo ja nie zamierzam nigdzie się ruszać- Zaśmiał się młody Hatake, odrzucając plecak na bok i wyjmując katane.

Znaki ręczne Lukinato przywołały kilka jego replik. W dłoniach wszystkich pojawiły się charakterystyczne Kunai. Wszyscy ruszyli do ataku, gdy w lewym oku ich przeciwnika błysnął Sharingan.

-Walka ze mną jest bezcelowa, znam wszystkie twoje ruchy- Odpowiedział znudzonym głosem, nie przykładając się do blokowania i uskakiwania przed nadchodzącymi ciosami które przewidywał. Jednak już w chwilę później klonów zaczynało robić się coraz więcej. Olbrzymie, niemożliwe do objęcia wzrokiem i śledzenia Sharinganem morze ludzi w białych płaszczach i o jasnych, brązowych włosach. Ostrze jednego z Kunai zostawiło czerwoną linię na jego policzku. Syknął, nie spodziewając się ciosu i odskoczył, budując kilka metrów dystansu. Wszystkie klony rzuciły się do przodu, starając się nadrobić odległość.

Zukamedozu kucnął, szybko układając skomplikowane pieczęcie ręczne. Wziął głęboki oddech i wydmuchnął przed siebie ogromną falę ognia która starła się ze wszystkimi replikami. Do jego uszu dotarły krzyki przypiekanych osób a nozdrza napełniły się swądem palenizny. Czuł, jakby te wszystkie odbicia były czymś więcej niż tylko kalką właściciela. Zabrakło mu tchu, więc przerwał to nieskończone morze ognia.

Poczuł zimną stal na karku. Sprytne zagranie. Zajęcie jego Sharingana predykcjami aby przenieść się za niego

-Pieczęć na kurtce. Nie mogłeś tego przewidzieć- Odpowiedział na nie zadane jeszcze pytanie Lukinato. W jego głosie czuć było żal, że wszystko musi skończyć się w ten sposób.

-Zatem zrób to- Zaskoczył go były ANBU. No dalej, zrób to jeśli potrafisz. ZRÓB TO!- Krzyknął na końcu, wciąż nie ruszając się ze skulonej pozycji. Poczuł, że kunai przyłożony do jego skóry zaczyna drgać. Teraz była jego szansa.

Błyskawicznie się wyprostował, blokując przedramię razem z uzbrojoną dłonią. Miał jego klatkę piersiową prosto przed sobą. Mógłby przysiąc, że dosłownie widział jego bijące serce i wszystkie organy. Jego dłoń zaświeciła się niebieską poświatą. Zadał szybki cios, który jednak dziwnym trafem minął ten najważniejszy narząd. Ponowił atak, ponownie trafiając jednak w płuca i przebijając je. Dostał cios głową, który powalił go na ziemię. Zanim jednak dotknął ziemi natychmiastowo przywołał swojego klona który zwalił się na niego, przyjmując kunai prosto w serce.

Elektryczność przebiegła prosto przez stalowe ostrze, wędrując po ręce i rozchodząc się po całym ciele Lukinato. W drgawkach upadł obok czarnowłosego, zostając otwartym na ataki. Jego przeciwnik jedynie powoli wstał i przystanął nad nim, wyjmując katanę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

-A więc tak się to kończy…- Westchnął, biorąc zamach. Nagle usłyszał, jak dwie stalowe krawędzie spotykają się ze sobą. Częściowo sparaliżowania ofiara zdołała zablokować atak za pomocą Kunai trzymanego w ręce. Nie zamierzał odpuścić. Zniknął w żółtym błysku.

Zukamedozu poczuł bolesny kopniak w kręgosłup i usłyszał klikające kości. Upadł na twarz, częściowo oszołomiony. Cholerna pieczęć. Szybko odwrócił się na plecy i sprawnym ruchem wyrzucił w powietrze zwój przywołania. Chmara kruków wzbiła się do lotu na ułamek sekundy zanim o ziemię uderzył Rasengan, tworząc mały krater.

Człowiek w czarnym płaszczu wyłonił się z chmary kilka metrów w tyle, otrzepując płaszcz z kurzu i łapiąc głęboki oddech. Znów wziął do ręki katanę, rzucając się do przodu. Kunai oraz nasączona elektrycznością stal starły się ze sobą, sprawiając, że kilka iskier spadło pod nogi walczących a mały piorun wzbił się ku niebu. Wokół tęczówki Sharingana zawirowały wzory, gdy tylko nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z przyjacielem.

Przenieśli się w krwawą alternatywną rzeczywistość czarnowłosego. Zadał stojącemu przed nim przyjacielowi szybki cios w brzuch, podążając go kopniakiem w klatkę piersiową z wyskoku. Coś jednak wydawało mu się dziwne. Jego ofiara powinna być nieprzytomna i obezwładniona. Coś tutaj wyraźnie się nie zgadzało. Zobaczył, że leżący na ziemi Lukinato składa ręce w pieczęć uwolnienia genjutsu. Jednak załapał bardzo szybko i rozgryzł cały mechanizm. Zapewne czas nie uległ również przekształceniu w realnym świecie jeśli od razu złamał iluzje. Cały krajobraz dookoła pękł jak szkło i rozsypał się w drobne kawałki, gdy oboje wrócili do rzeczywistości.

Dwie siłujące się strony oderwały się od siebie, odskakując na kilka metrów w tył.

Lukinato pierwszy zaczął formować swojego Rasengana. Chwilę później Zukamedozu zaczął składać swoje niegdyś ulubione Chidori. Chwilę później oboje ruszyli przed siebie, zderzając ze sobą dwie potężne techniki.

Kiedyś połączone, dziś stające przeciwko sobie nawzajem.

Ogromy huk pomieszany z wyciem wiatru i trzaskami elektryczności prawie rozerwał bębenki uszne obu shinobi. Biały blask oślepił ich oczy a ogromne natężenie chakry obojga wyciemniło poczucie rzeczywistości i położyło do nagłego snu.


	16. Rozdział XVI- Nie chcę cię zabijać

**Rozdział XVI**

Otworzył oczy, widząc wieczorne niebo nad sobą. Jego głowa była ciężka niczym ołów a jakikolwiek jej ruch sprawiał, że czuł się jakby ktoś na żywego deptał mu po odsłoniętym kręgosłupie. Szybko skojarzył fakty i przypomniał sobie poprzednie wydarzenia. Chyba sprzątnął go na dobre. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że on dał radę przeżyć…

-Trzymaj się, zaraz wstaniesz na nogi- Usłyszał dobrze znany mu głos i poczuł ręce przyciśnięte do jego klatki piersiowej.

Chakra innej osoby zaczynała przenikać przez jego ciało, pozwalając mu zregenerować się w przyśpieszonym tempie. Wiedział, że po takim urazie mógłby być przykuty do łóżka na co najmniej parę miesięcy, ale dzięki takiemu leczeniu wszystko powinno być gotowe w kilka minut. Do jednego medyka dołączyli się inni, pompując w niego swoje własne siły i zmieniając się co chwile. Wreszcie poczuł, że jest już w stanie normalnie poruszać kończynami i szyją. Ostrożnie podniósł głowę i usiadł na ziemi.

-Niezła robota- Powiedział stojący obok Sasuke, nie bardzo wiadomo do kogo. Trzymaj- Powiedział, podając Zukamedozu sztylety którymi władał Lukinato.

-Mam je wziąć?- Zadał totalnie głupie pytanie Zukamedozu.

-Tam gdzie się wybiera, nie będą mu już potrzebne- Odparł chłodno Sasuke. Dobrze się z tym czujesz?

-Dlaczego miałbym czuć się źle?- Spytał go czarnowłosy, wstając na nogi i oglądając nowo zdobyte bronie

Zauważył, że w jego płaszczu porobiło się parę dziur a duża część materiału z dolnego rogu po prostu wyparowała, zostawiając tylko postrzępione końce. Ta eksplozja musiała być naprawdę potężna, skoro rozglądając się wokół, zobaczył że część znajdującej się tam trawy po prostu znikła, odsłaniając gołą ziemię.

-To w końcu twój przyjaciel, o ile jestem na bieżąco…- Powiedział Sasuke. Nie myślisz, że…

-A kogo do cholery obchodzi co ja myślę?- Przerwał mu rzeczowo były ANBU.

-Dobre zagranie…- Docenił odpowiedź brunet. Ale tym razem mógłbym wziąć twoje zdanie pod uwagę.

-Nie obchodzi mnie cokolwiek z nim zrobicie. Teraz jest już on dla mnie tylko małym gnojkiem który dostał to o co prosił- Powiedział chłodno, bez odrywania wzroku od pieczęci wygrawerowanych na orężu.

Czuł wibrującą na jego plecach chakrę. Pierwsza pieczęć. Parę następnych było ledwo wyczuwalnych, zapewne kilometry stąd. Ciekawiło go, gdzie mogły prowadzić. Zapewne do Konohagakure, w jakieś znane Lukinato miejsca.

-Wybacz, ale na mnie czas- Powiedział Zukamedozu, i zniknął w czarnym błysku, nie dając Sasuke nawet chwili na ruszenie ustami. Brunet jedynie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zaczynał lubić tego aroganckiego i zarozumiałego człowieka.

Znalazł się w ciemnym i ciasnym pomieszczeniu, z uczuciem wiru w żołądku i mętlikiem w głowie. Jak ten cholerny blondyn potrafił kontrolować swoje ciało żeby nie występowało przeciwko niemu za każdym razem gdy to robił? Nieważne. Czuł, że ociera się o jakieś stalowe elementy. Wymacał dłońmi wszystko dookoła siebie. Zamki… i materiały. Wszędzie czerń.

Uderzył się szybkim ruchem w swoje czoło. Przecież nie mógł być w tym momencie nigdzie indziej jak w swojej szafie razem z wszelkimi płaszczami na których były pieczęcie. Mocniej naparł na przestrzeń, gdzie powinny znajdować się drzwi. Uderzył o nie plecami. Bez efektu. Wreszcie metodą na taran wydostał się na zewnątrz za pomocą prawego barku, lądując na podłodze razem z drzwiami.

-_Wstawi się nowe_- Pomyślał, wstając z podłogi i otrzepując się z pyłu jaki osiadł na nim w środku szafy. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że może być tam aż TAK brudno i hermetycznie!

Rozejrzał się po pogrążonym w mroku pokoju, poznając własną sypialnie. Jego oczy bardzo powoli przyzwyczajały się do ciemności, jednak postanowił nie pomagać im Sharinganem. Podczas walki z Lukinato wystarczająco wymęczył swoje oczy.

Podniósł się z ziemi, zdejmując swój płaszcz i zrzucając go na podłogę. Następnie wyciągnął z szafy następny, czystszy i w lepszym stanie.

Usłyszał kroki w korytarzu. Kto oprócz niego mógłby znajdować się w jego własnym domu? Nie był to czas na odpowiedzi. Szybko otworzył na oścież jedno z okien, wpuszczając do środka zimne, wieczorne powietrze, jednocześnie usilnie próbując znaleźć w swojej kurtce zwój przywołania. Wreszcie w ostatniej chwili rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a chmara kruków wyleciała na zewnątrz.

Jakby nigdy go tutaj nie było.

Czarnowłosy siedział na murku oddzielającym Wieże Hokage od reszty wioski, oglądając swoją uszkodzoną maskę. Porcelana to bardzo delikatny materiał, musiał się potłuc gdy upadł na ziemie podczas ostatniej walki. Większość jego twarzy wciąż była zasłaniana w stopniu który uniemożliwiałby rozpoznanie go, jedyne co było odsłaniane to jego prawe oko i część kości policzkowej.

Założył ją, zaciskając skórzane paski z tyłu swojej głowy i zeskakując do ogrodu po drugiej stronie.

Wchodząc po schodach, wiedział doskonale, że nie przyszedł tutaj na próżno. Jego ojciec zawsze siedział w pracy do późna, bardzo nadgorliwie traktując swoją pracę. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do jego gabinetu, nasłuchując. Cisza, żadnej rozmowy czy ruchu. Idealny moment na uderzenie.

Zacisnął uchwyt na swojej katanie, drugą ręką chwytając za klamkę. Wziął głęboki wdech, usiłując przypomnieć sobie rozkład pomieszczenia, wyliczając odległość która dzieliła go od siedzącego przy biurku Kakashiego. Ile kroków? Ile to będzie w susach? Czy mój przeciwnik zdąży zareagować?

Myśli przelatywały przez jego głowę, gdy intensywnie obmyślał wszystkie wersje wydarzeń.

Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, wpuszczając go do środka. Zbił nadlatujące shurikeny, wyciągając katane. Następnie szybko skrócił dystans między nim a stojącym przy ogromnej szybie Hokage, przykładając mu do gardła trzymany w drugiej ręce Kunai Lukinato i napierając jego plecami na szybę, która niebezpiecznie skrzypnęła pod wpływem impetu uderzenia.

Wreszcie mógł się mu przyjrzeć. Zdziwiło go, jak bardzo postarzeć może się człowiek w ciągu zaledwie roku. Jedyne co zostało po starym Kakashim Hatake było to samo prawe oko, spoglądające na niego spod siwych już włosów, wzrokiem już nie ze zmęczeniem a smutkiem. Jedynym co mu zostało.

Zukamedozu nagle poczuł się niestabilnie. Jakby właśnie tracił grunt pod nogami. Mrugnął i potrząsnął głową, błagając w myślach swój organizm aby przestał utrudniać jego pracę.

Otworzył oczy, rejestrując, że znalazł się w zupełnie nieznanym otoczeniu, trzymając Kunai w powietrzu i katane tuż za plecami. Wszędzie wokół była mgła. Zobaczył niższą postać stojącą przed jakimś nagrobkiem. Położyła ona ochraniacz na czoło na nagrobku.

Zbliżając się, usłyszał „Nie musisz się martwić Mekitane, zajmę się Izume"

-Nie!- Krzyknął nagle z całych sił. Nie zabrałem mu opaski i nie byłem nigdy na jego grobie, skończ wreszcie swoje sztuczki staruchu!- Rozgryzł iluzje, usiłując jak najszybciej powrócić do swojego ciała.

Alternatywna rzeczywistość szybko rozmyła się, przywracając go do normalnego świata. Niepotrzebnie złapał kontakt wzrokowy, nie zauważając odkrytego Magnekyo Sharingana. Został odepchnięty, przewracając się plecami na biurko.

Srebrna zapalniczka mignęła w dłoniach jego ojca, który podpalił nią lont wiszący w ciemnościach obok niego. Młody Hatake szybko wyśledził dokąd prowadzi, widząc zwisające z sufitu wybuchowe notki.

Jego żyły wypełniła adrenalina, szybko podejmując decyzje za niego. Rzucił się do przodu, taranując Kakashiego i tłukąc szybę.

Poczuł pęd powietrza na twarzy, spadając w dół gdy usłyszał za plecami odgłos wybuchu pośród ciszy nocy, budzącego uśpioną wioskę do życia. Szybko wymanewrował sobą w powietrzu, znajdując się pod przeciwnikiem, jednocześnie wyrzucając z ręki swój Kunai, tak aby wbił się w ziemie.

Błyskawicznie zniknął w czarnym błysku, przenosząc się na ziemie i przygotowując się na spadającego Hokage. Wykopał go z powrotem w górę, koncentrując trochę chakry w swoim kopniaku tak aby znalazł się trochę wyżej, następnie samemu wyskoczył w powietrze, trzymając w dłoni katane i wykonując nią wiele szybkich cięć, szatkując przeciwnika na plasterki.

Z powrotem spadł na ziemie, kucając i łapiąc oddech, gdy rozczłonkowane ciało Kakashiego upadło tuż przed nim.

-Za łatwo… Zbyt oczywiste…- Myślał, prostując się.

W chwilę później jednak natychmiastowo skulił się, słysząc świst szerokiego miecza przelatującego mu nad głową. Wykonał szybki przewrót w przód, prostując się i błyskawicznie obracając o 180 stopni, widząc czekającego na niego prawdziwego Hokage, wspierając ogromne Kubikiribocho na swoim ramieniu.

-Nieźle- Skwitował człowiek o siwych włosach. Sporo się nauczyłeś przez ostatnie cztery lata- Dodał po chwili, patrząc jak jego syn chowa katanę.

Zukamedozu szybko skrócił dystans, wyrzucając prosty cios w twarz przeciwnika. Ten przewidział to, przechylając głowę na bok. Nagle kunai wystrzelił z rękawa znajdującego się ponad ramieniem a atakujący rozmył się, unikając jednocześnie zamaszystego ciosu broni która jedynie zaświszczała złowrogo, tnąc nocne powietrze.

Kakashi poczuł mocny kopniak w łydkę, sprowadzający go na kolana, następnie jego szyja została złapana w żelazny uścisk, zmuszając go do upuszczenia miecza dla zyskania dodatkowej ręki. Znalazł jednak dość siły aby wyprostować się i przerzucić napastnika przez ramie.

Czarnowłosy uderzył plecami o ziemie a następnie wyparował, gdy znienacka dwie dłonie wystrzeliły spod ziemi, łapiąc Hatake za kostki i usiłując pociągnąć go za sobą. Ten jednak pstryknął Sharinganem, znikając w załamującym rzeczywistość wirze, aby pojawić się zaraz obok, uwalniając nogi.

Napastnik w płaszczu wyskoczył spod ziemi, usiłując uderzyć w podbródek, jednak jego atak został przewidziany a cios zablokowany. Następnie szybki kopniak w klatkę piersiową odesłał go kilka metrów w tył.

Hokage podbiegł do leżącego na ziemi Kubikiribocho, podnosząc je i ponownie znikając w dziwnym wirze.

Zukamedozu usiadł na ziemi, łapiąc oddech i przywołując do siebie swoje kruki. Nakazał im odszukać cel, współdzieląc z nimi wizje. Dokładnie tam, gdzie się go spodziewał.

Rozdzielił się w chmarę kruków, pędząc na górę z wykutymi twarzami wszystkich Sześciu Hokage.

Kakashi Hatake stał na szczycie swojego wizerunku, zastanawiając się nad następnym ruchem. Jego przeciwnik był od niego o wiele młodszy i zapewne również szybszy. Szybko przeliczając wszystko w głowie, zużył małą część swojej chakry, powstrzymując się od używania większych Jutsu.

Jego rozmyślanie przerwał odgłos chmary kruków kłębiących się tuż za nim. Obejrzał się do tyłu, widząc stojącego nieopodal Zukamedozu.

-Nie chcę cię zabijać… Proszę cię, jest jeszcze czas- Powiedział.

-Mówisz, jakbyś mógł zabić mnie kiedy tylko chcesz- Zakpił Zukamedozu. Przestań zachowywać się, jakbyś był moim Sensei.

Te słowa zmroziły Hokage. Wspomnienia sprzed ponad dwudziestu lat ponownie stanęły mu przed oczyma.

************Szczyt Kage, 22 lata wcześniej************

Wskoczył między bruneta a dziewczynę o różowych włosach, adrenalina pulsowała w jego żyłach. Zbił chidori formujące się w ręce chłopaka, następnie uniknął podcięcia, wyskakując w górę i kopiąc odsłoniętego przeciwnika w bark, odpychając go w tył.

-Naprawdę chciał ją zabić!- Przemknęło mu przez głowę, Czy aż tak nisko upadłeś, Sasuke?!

Wylądował na ziemi, wyrzucając trzymany w ręce kunai z nicią z chakry, która oplątała napastnika, zmuszając jego ramiona do przylegnięcia do ciała. Ten jednak szybko zniknął w dymie, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie owiązany dookoła pień drzewa.

-Hmpf, Jeden za drugim- Parsknął chłopak o czarnych włosach, wyłaniając się spośród kłębów dymu.

-Sakura, próbowałaś zabić Sasuke sama, czy tak?- Spytał rzeczowo. Nie powinnaś dźwigać tak ciężkiego zadania sama- Dodał po chwili, wciąż nie podnosząc się z kucków. To ja byłem przywódcą Drużyny 7. I to ja nie dopilnowałem waszego wychowania- Wyprostował się.

-Sakura- Zaczął ponownie. Dawno temu powiedziałem coś nieodpowiedzialnego. Powiedziałem ci, że wszystko wróci do starego stanu i będzie takie jak dawniej. Przepraszam za bycie takim Sensei- Mówił z coraz większym trudem.

-Ale…- Chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć.

-Sasuke!- Przerwał jej, krzycząc do chłopaka na drugim końcu kamiennego mostu. Nie lubię się powtarzać, ale powiem to jeszcze raz!- Wkładał w te słowa wszelki wysiłek, aby nie pokazywać swojego łamiącego się głosu. Nie pozwól aby opętała cię zemsta!

Na te słowa chłopak wybuchł histerycznym śmiechem.

-Itachi… Mój ojciec… Moja matka… Mój cały Klan! Przyprowadź ich tutaj a odpuszczę!- Krzyknął chwilę potem z rozpaczą.

-Nie chcę cię zabijać, abyś odpuścił- Zagroził twardo w odpowiedzi.

-Mówisz jakbyś mógł zabić mnie w każdej chwili. Przestań zachowywać się jakbyś był moim Sensei- Zakpił. Aż korci mnie żeby cię zabić, Kakashi Hatake!

**************Teraźniejszość**************

Jego przeciwnik nie marnował czasu, rozpędzając się. Kakashi wyszedł mu naprzeciw, biorąc zamach podczas biegu. Jednak w ostatniej chwili shinobi o kruczoczarnych włosach rozpłynął się w powietrzu, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie chmarę kruków.

Hokage przewidział taki ruch, jednak wciąż nie był w stanie zareagować. Poczuł szarpnięcie za ramię, obracające go do tyłu. Dostał sierpowym, jednak zdołał przechwycić następny kopniak, wypuszczając swoją broń. Obrócił się wokół własnej osi, rzucając trzymanym przeciwnikiem.

Nagła chmura dymu otoczyła leżącego na ziemi, jednak Sharingan Kakashiego śledził każdy jego ruch, widząc, że przygotowuje Chidori, na co wskazywały również odgłosy trzasków elektryczności przebijające się na zewnątrz.

Również uaktywnił pieczeć na nadgarstku, formując ostrze złożone z czystej elektryczności w swojej ręce.

Obaj shinobi rzucili się do przodu, z Sharinganem w oczach, usiłując zgadnąć następny ruch przeciwnika.

-Raiton: Kage Bushin No Jutsu!- Krzyknął nagle Zukamedozu, przywołując w biegu klona tuż obok siebie, i razem z nim tworząc wiązkę elektryczności pędzącą tuż na szarżującego z pojedynczym Raikiri Kakashiego.

Elektryczność przebiegła przez całe ciało Hokage. Upadł na ziemie, trzęsąc się w spazmach.

Zukamedozu podniósł miecz, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w matowej stali. Chwilę później obrócił nim przez nadgarstek, sprawdzając czy jest wystarczająco silny aby go unieść.

-Człowiek w twoim wieku naprawdę nie powinien był się przemęczać- Powiedział jedynie, parskając śmiechem.

Następnie wziął potężny zamach, wbijając ostrze w jego klatkę piersiową, przygważdżając go do ziemi, pozwalając krwi rozbryzgnąć się na sporym obszarze dookoła. Chwilę później puścił miecz, pozwalając mu zostać w tym miejscu.

Wbitym pionowo, z rękojeścią ku górze.

Niczym nagrobek postawiony nieznanemu wojownikowi.


	17. Rozdział XVII- Zgaś światła

**Rozdział XVII**

-Wstawać, zmieniam was- Powiedział wysoki mężczyzna o posturze niedźwiedzia, ledwo przepychając się przez ciasne drzwi do szpitalnej Sali, gdy wchodzący po nim starszy shinobi z blizną na twarzy cicho wślizgnął się do pomieszczenia, poprawiając nadgryziony zębem czasu ochraniacz na swoim czole. Jego nerwowy tik, aktywujący się za każdym razem gdy tylko był choćby lekko podenerwowany.

A to zdecydowanie nie była sytuacja w której ktokolwiek czułby się spokojny. Aparatura szpitalna podłączona do leżącego na łóżku mężczyzny o siwych włosach ledwo nadążała z podtrzymywaniem jego wiotkiego życia, bandaże owijające jego klatkę piersiową były przesiąknięte krwią, a cała rada wioski biegała w kółko ze swoimi dokumentami, zastanawiając się, co z tym fantem zrobić.

-Głusi jesteście? Powiedziałem wyjazd!- Warknął, górując nad dwoma przysypiającymi na swoich krzesłach ustawionych w kącie oficerów ANBU. Ci natychmiast wyprostowali się i zasalutowali, wystrzeliwując na korytarz moment później i oddalając się pośpiesznym krokiem. Weź sobie krzesło Iruka, czeka nas długa noc- Dodał po chwili, przyciągając krzesło do łóżka na którym leżał Hokage, z wciąż założoną charakterystyczną maską. Podobno nawet kiedy był nieprzytomny wszelkie próby sanitariuszy którzy chcieli sprawdzić, czy nie ma żadnych obrażeń ust i nie krztusi się własną krwią spełzały na niczym.

Zawsze łapał za rękę próbującą zsunąć materiał.

-Hokage- sama, słyszysz mnie?- Spytał go, wygodniej opierając się na swoim miejscu.

-Była już u ciebie Anko?- Zadał od razu pytanie Iruka, nie czekając na odpowiedź dla Ibikiego. Wydawała się dosyć wstrząśnięta gdy ją powiadomiliśmy.

Usłyszał ciche stęknięcie, dochodzące spod maski.

-Nie wstrząśnięta tylko jak zwykle wkurzona- Odpowiedział cicho, nie otwierając oczu. Wiedziałem, że kiedyś mnie wykończy i proszę, miałem racje- Zaśmiał się, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Poszła teraz do domu po moje rzeczy…- Dodał.

-Dosyć żartowania- Oznajmił poważnym tonem Ibiki, wstając ze swojego krzesła i zaczynając chodzić po pomieszczeniu. Jak głupi i krótkowzroczni mogliśmy być, że nie zwiększyliśmy w ogóle obrony wokół wieży Hokage i jego domu- Burknął. Powinniśmy na stałe przydzielić trzy sekcje do zmieniania się nawzajem zanim Kakashi trafił na stół przebity mieczem!- Nie wytrzymał, wykrzykując ostatnią część zdania.

-Proszę cię Ibiki, twoje krzyczenie nikomu już nie pomoże- Poprosił drugi shinobi, odchylając głowę do tyłu i przecierając zmęczone oczy. Wyjdziesz z tego, bo wiem, że potrafisz- Powiedział po chwili, zwracając się w stronę leżącego.

-Nie- Padła odpowiedź, zamrażająca przebywającą w pomieszczeniu dwójkę w przerażeniu.

-Dlaczego?- Parsknął ze śmiechem Iruka, próbując obrócić jego poważną wypowiedź w żart. W końcu jego rozmówca rzadko był w jakikolwiek sposób poważny.

-W sumie masz racje- Powiedział Kakashi, powodując spuszczenie trzymanego w napięciu powietrza z dwójki swoich przyjaciół. Powinienem z tego wyjść… W zasadzie nawet muszę- Dodał po chwili, z wysiłkiem obracając głowę w stronę okna wychodzącego na Konohagakure. W zasadzie to oboje macie racje- Przyznał po krótkim namyśle. W sumie sam jestem winien wszystkich tych błędów…- Zrobił przerwę aby złapać oddech.

-O czym ty mówisz?- Spytał rzeczowo Ibiki, sprawdzając na wyświetlaczu temperaturę ciała, aby upewnić się, że ranny nie dostaje przedśmiertnych halucynacji.

Nic. Całkowicie normalna temperatura rzędu 36.6

-Sam popełniłem błąd i wychowałem mordercę- Odpowiedział zaraz po zaczerpnięciu powietrza. Wpajałem mu, że nie był winny tego, że musiał zabijać. Nigdy nie rozmawiałem z nim o jego stosunku do zabijania, o poczuciu winy. Nigdy nie mówiłem mu o tym, że byłem wychowawcą Sasuke Uchiha. Najbardziej poszukiwanego przestępcy światowego od ponad 20 lat…- Wyliczał, robiąc coraz częstsze przerwy na zaczerpnięcie powietrza.

Rozumiem oczywiście, że wszyscy tutaj oczekujecie, że za jakiś czas znowu wyzdrowieje, w końcu zawsze staremu Kakashiemu jakoś się uda… Tylko dlaczego miałbym to robić, kiedy nie potrafiłbym spojrzeć w lustro następnego dnia? Kiedy sam czuję, że nie byłoby to fair? Jeśli nie mogłem dopełnić tego, czego wymagała ode mnie moja pozycja zarówno Hokage jak i ojca? Przyniosłem hańbę całemu klanowi Hatake, dlaczego zatem miałbym zasługiwać na to, aby dalej żyć? Dostałem jedynie to na co zasłużyłem… I nie mam prawa się z tym kłócić…- Dokończył walcząc z formującą się w jego gardle blokadą i krótkim oddechem.

-Ale nie możesz przecież…- Miał ochotę sprzeciwić się Iruka.

-Zgaś światła Iruka- Powiedział nagle, zbaczając z tematu i wywołując u swojego rozmówcy niemałą konfuzje, nie wspominając o zdziwieniu jakie wywołał u przyzwyczajonego do zrelaksowanego i zawsze niepoważnego przełożonego Ibikiego.

-Ale… Światła są już…- Zająknął się Iruka, rozglądając po pogrążonej w mroku Sali szpitalnej.

-Zrób co mówię- Wydobył z siebie jeszcze trochę siły aby zabrzmiało to poważnie niczym rozkaz. A teraz dobrej nocy…- Powiedział jeszcze, zanim wziął głęboki oddech i po raz ostatni wypuścił powietrze z płuc, zapadając w sen z którego już się nie obudzi.

Aparatura zaczęła wariować, jednak zarówno Ibiki jak i Iruka pozostali spokojni, godząc się z tym co powiedział Hokage i wychodząc na korytarz, mijając się z śpieszącymi na pomoc medykami. Jedynie oni dwaj wiedzieli, że nie da to nic. Kakashi poddał się już dawno temu, samemu decydując o swoim losie.

-Nie umarł od przebicia mieczem. Nie mógł.- Powiedział Iruka, idąc przed siebie z rękami w kieszeniach.

-Hm? Pewnie czuł, że jego koniec jest blisko, nic odkrywczego- Odpowiedział równie przygnębiony Ibiki. W życiu przeżywał już wiele rzeczy. Ale gdy jego przełożony umarł na jego oczach zdecydowanie nie było to coś, co prędko zapomni.

-Nie, nie zabiły go rany… Poddał się bo zabiła go rozpacz… Jego jedyny syn zwrócił się przeciwko niemu i wiosce przez to, że źle go wychował… Znam go i wiem, że w życiu nie przeżyłby czegoś takiego- Wyjaśnił mu Iruka, przepuszczając go w drzwiach.

Jeszcze raz odwrócił się do tyłu, patrząc na kilku załamanych medyków pchających przykryte białą płachtą łóżko z leżącym na nim kapeluszem Hokage.

*************Uliczki Konohagakure, w tym samym czasie*************

Szedł wolnym krokiem wzdłuż ulicy na której znajdował się jego dom, zupełnie nie robiąc sobie nic z faktu, że zapewne teraz krążą za nim ponad cztery oddziału ANBU, szukając go po całej wiosce. Przetarł zmęczone oczy rękami zabrudzonymi krwią, zostawiając jej smugę na swojej twarzy. Powinien wstąpić do swojego domu i to zmyć. Choć wiedział, że pomysł wstępowania do swojego domu to w teorii czyste samobójstwo, ale z drugiej strony w tym stadium nie miał już nic innego do zrobienia jak właśnie odebranie sobie życia.

Upadł już tak nisko, że jakiekolwiek zakończenie byłoby dla niego w pełni satysfakcjonujące. Została już tylko skorupa- bez uczuć, motywacji, celów czy zdolności nawiązywania i utrzymywania jakichkolwiek relacji.

Przeskoczył przez ogrodzenie oddzielające jego dom od reszty miasta, gotów na wszystko. Jeszcze tylko ostatni raz uda, że zależy mu na bezpieczeństwie i sprawdzi przez okno czy ktokolwiek znajduje się w jego sypialni…

Zamarł przed taflą szkła, widząc jedną z niewielu pozostałych na tym świecie rzeczy które potrafiły przyśpieszyć bicie jego dawno wypalonego od środka serca.

Tuż naprzeciwko niego w jego łóżku spała dziewczyna o którą jako jedyną wciąż się troszczył. O której wciąż myślał. Dopiero teraz połączył fakty, kojarząc, że wypadając z szafy w swojej sypialni musiał ją obudzić. Zapewne dlatego teraz śpi tutaj, zastanawiając się, czy to może być prawda, że powrócił tak jak obiecał. Wspomnienia zaczęły napływać do jego głowy, sprawiając, że jego tęsknota za starym życiem uderzyła właśnie w najwrażliwsze struny rozpaczy rozdzierającej go od środka. Jedyna osoba którą prawdziwie kochał… choć wciąż na swój „inny" sposób.

-Izume…- Zdołał wyszeptać jedynie, przykładając dłoń do szklanej tafli, walcząc z chęcią rozbicia jej i dostania się tam gdzie ona, do środka. Do środka swojego dawnego życia, do środka wszystkiego tego co świadomie porzucił. Tak jakby sam, celowo łudził się, że jest to jeszcze możliwe.

„Żyjemy razem, cierpimy osobno"

„Nieprawda Zuke, wszyscy jesteśmy, i mamy siebie po to, aby sobie pomagać"

Usłyszał w głowie słowa z rozmowy sprzed lat, którą wciąż doskonale pamiętał. Jeszcze wtedy był wciąż młody i dumny. Teraz płaci cenę za sumę swoich wyborów których dokonał i z którymi musi żyć. Ciekawe, czy gdyby wtedy powiedział jej prawdę, zechciał z nią o tym porozmawiać… czy wtedy zmieniłoby to cokolwiek? Odwróciło bieg historii? Sprawiłoby, że nie stałby tutaj gdzie stoi teraz?

-Nie wiem…- Odpowiedział szeptem sam sobie, odchodząc od szklanej tafli i przeskakując ogrodzenie, aby ponownie zniknąć w cieniach.


	18. Rozdział XVIII- Chcę jego ochraniacz

**Rozdział XVIII**

*************Otogakure, chwilę później*************

Pojawił się w czarnym błysku, przenosząc się do pozostawionej przed wyruszeniem pieczęci, robiąc parę kroków w przód i rozglądając się dookoła. Zobaczył stojącego przed bramą Sasuke razem z dwoma strażnikami po obu jego stronach. Zaczął iść w ich stronę, nie przeczuwając niczego złego.

-Stój tam gdzie jesteś- Powiedział Sasuke, wyciągając przed siebie wysuniętą z pokrowca katanę.

-O co chodzi?- Spytał zaskoczony Zukamedozu, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc sytuacji.

-Dowód- Odpowiedział krótko brunet.

-Nie zamierzasz uwierzyć mi na moje słowo i krew na rękach?- Parsknął, wyciągając przed siebie zakrwawione ręce do pary z krwistą smugą na twarzy.

-Nie. Chcę jego ochraniacz- Powiedział stanowczo, choć nigdy wcześniej tego nie klarował.

-Nie posiadam go przy sobie- Wzruszył ramionami shinobi. Nigdy wcześniej nie było od niego wymagane żadne potwierdzenie. Przy kontraktach z reguły sprawdzali to sami lub wierzyli na słowo.

-Nigdy nie podejrzewałbym, że stworzyłem tak nieudolnego zabójcę…- Zakpił Sasuke.

-Stworzyłeś?- Złapał go za słowo czarnowłosy, nie rozumiejąc znaczenia tych słów.

-Nie jest to teraz już takie ważne- Machnął ręką, po czym pstryknął palcami, dając znak strażnikom, którzy zrobili dwa kroki do przodu, przygotowując się do walki.

-Myślisz, że nie pobiję twoich dwóch pionków?- Spytał Zukamedozu, odwróconego już tyłem do niego shinobi, rozbawiony całym powstałym w tym momencie cyrkiem.

-Jak sobie życzysz- Jego rozmówca pstryknął palcami, nie odwracając się, po czym używając chakry wybił się na sam wał, obserwując stamtąd widowisko, gdy dwóch jego kolejnych strażników zeskoczyło na dół, dołączając jako wsparcie.

-Czterech na jednego, trochę to zajmie- Westchnął Zukamedozu, przygotowując się do kolejnej walki.

Szybkim ruchem powalił pierwszego który znalazł się w jego zasięgu, blokując jego ramię i jednocześnie wybijając mu szczękę z zawiasów za pomocą łokcia, by w chwilę potem zrobić obrót wokół własnej osi i rzucić nim w jego przyjaciela obok, na chwilę wyłączając go z walki. Następnie uniknął wymachu zatrutym Kunai, zawczasu przewidując atak i sprawnym ruchem przechodząc za plecy napastnika, kopiąc go w tył jednego z kolan i zmuszając do kucnięcia.

Nagle poczuł ręce przechodzące pod jego pachami i zamykające go w dźwigni. Szybko przestawił swoje nogi, podcinając trzymającego i zwalając się z nim na ziemie, zmuszając go do zwolnienia chwytu. Natychmiast podniósł się na równe nogi, zadając szybki kopniak w gardło oponenta, zmuszając go do walki o najprostszy oddech.

Usłyszał świst katany zaraz po swojej prawej stronie. Natychmiast zmusił swoje ciało do zwrotu w lewo, wyciągając zza pasa jeden z kunai i blokując broń w pół drogi, z charakterystycznym szczękiem spotykającego się żelaza. Lewą ręką szybko złapał za nadgarstek dzierżący broń, szybkim ruchem łamiąc kość i rozbrajając wroga, by w chwilę pociągnąć go w swoją stronę, jednocześnie podstawiając na jego drodze nogę i zmuszając go do wyłożenia się jak długi na ziemi. Szybko przeciął sznureczek u jeden z dyndających przy jego pasie kulek dymnych, ukrywając się przed pozostałymi dwoma przeciwnikami.

Jeden zaczął szukać drugiego w gęstym dymie, by w chwilę potem poczuć jak ktoś zatyka mu usta i przejeżdża ostrzem po jego gardle, tnąc głęboko i bezlitośnie, a następnie upuszcza bezwładne ciało na ziemie, niezdolne do kontynuowania walki.

Ostatni pozostały przy życiu wyrzucił swój kunai w przód, jednocześnie samemu robiąc wypad, na ślepo szukając przeciwnika. Poczuł, że jego broń utknęła w miejscu. Dym nagle rozwiał się, ujawniając czarnowłosego z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, trzymającego jego nadgarstek, przyczepiony do ostrza w jego brzuchu. W chwilę później jednak mrugnął on swoim Sharinganem, rozpływając się w powietrzu i pozostawiając strażnika w osłupieniu.

W chwilę później poczuł ból w okolicy brzucha, spoglądając na dół i widząc przebijającą go na wylot katanę. Nagły wstrząs elektryczny przeszedł przez jego ciało, jedynie przyśpieszając jego agonie.

-Powyżej minuty… może coś jeszcze z tego będzie- Pomyślał Sasuke, widząc Zukamedozu wyciągającego katanę z ciała jego człowieka.

-Więc Sasuke?- Krzyknął czarnowłosy. Masz ochotę rozstrzygnąć to teraz czy przyślesz mi kolejnych ludzi których zaszlachtuje?

Brunet jedynie parsknął w odpowiedzi, zeskakując na ziemię.

-I co masz na myśli, mówiąc „stworzyłem"?

-Naprawdę jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś?- Spytał Sasuke ze zdziwieniem.

Czarnowłosy przecząco pokiwał głową, przygotowując się do obrony przed nagłym ciosem i włączając Sharingan. Wszystko to co zrobiłeś w życiu, wszystkie twoje drogi prowadzą do mnie, wciąż tego nie zauważyłeś?

-To moje wybory oraz ich suma, wybrałem tą ścieżkę dobrowolnie i nic ci do tego- Od razu zablokował Zukamedozu.

-Wybór? Wciąż nie widzisz większego obrazka, czyż nie? Dla ciebie nie było żadnych wyborów. Twoje życie to tylko teatr w którym wielu ludzi odegrało swoją rolę po czym zeszło ze sceny.

-Co masz na myśli? Jaki teatr Sasuke?- Dopytywał się Zukamedozu, coraz bardziej ciekawy.

-Ludzie których spotkałeś na swojej drodze zostali tam ustawieni. A przynajmniej część z nich. Czyżbyś nie pamiętał, że Mekitane jako jedyny w rodzinie potrafił przekształcać ciało w ciecz a Tekarinato miał pieniądze, ale nigdy nie wiadomo skąd? To wszystko jedynie labirynt w który zostałeś wpuszczony jako szczur. Mój szczur- Uśmiechnął się brunet, przechodząc do kolejnej porcji wyjaśnień, odwracając się i patrząc na nocne niebo, powoli przechodzące w dzień.

-Twój rywal w rzeczywistości nigdy nie był bratem Izume. Rodzice nigdy nie powiedzieli jej, że w rzeczywistości przygarnęli sierotę którą osobiście im podrzuciłem. Zamknięta w sobie i wyizolowana jednostka, ofiara eksperymentów moich ludzi. Musiałeś przecież mieć rywala który podsycałby twoją ambicję którą odziedziczyłeś po ojcu, prawda? Dwa przebudzenia Sharingana w pakiecie, dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu- Parsknął, zadowolony ze swojego własnego żartu.

Zukamedozu poczuł, że całe jego wnętrze się rozsypuje, a świat dookoła zaczyna wirować. Tracił grunt pod nogami, dowiadując się o tym, że wszystko co do tej pory myślał o swoim życiu było sprytnie przygotowaną iluzją. Wszystkie wybory których dokonywał. Wszyscy ludzie których znał, Lukinato, Daji, Takemui, Izume. Czy mógł im ufać? Czy to też było kłamstwo w którym żył przez ponad dwadzieścia lat?

-Tekarinato wbił ci nóż w plecy wiele lat później gdy wstąpiłeś do ANBU, tak zeznałeś? Otóż nie zrobił tego z własnej woli. Gdy był jeszcze młodszy finansowaliśmy jego lalki o których zawsze marzył. Uczyliśmy go, moi ludzie w jego środowisku dawali mu lekcje. Dopiero później upomnieliśmy się o swoje, gdy kazaliśmy mu donosić na ciebie ze sfałszowanymi dowodami. To pchnęło cię w nasze ramiona po podwójnym morderstwie. Potrzebowałeś schronienia, my ci je daliśmy, ty zrobiłeś to czego nie mieliśmy ochoty robić, sytuacja gdzie wszyscy wygrywają- Zrobił przerwę, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza.

W ANBU jedynie wykonywałeś rozkazy. To wystarczyło aby skierować cię do sprawy w której rzuciłeś fałszywymi oskarżeniami po raz pierwszy. Wiedzieliśmy, że była to sprawa nierozwiązywalna. Wiedzieliśmy, że sam pójdziesz po sprawiedliwość tak samo jak znaliśmy wynik przesłuchania. Zbrodnia prawie doskonała, ponieważ o doskonałej nie dowiedziałbyś się nigdy, w końcu na tym polega koncept- Stwierdził oczywistym tonem, jakby wszystko to było dla Zukamedozu tak proste i oczywiste jak dla niego.

-A co z Lukinato?- Spytał wreszcie Zukamedozu. Czy on też był jedynie pionkiem?- Nawet sam nie wiedział czy było to pytanie czy może stwierdzenie które wypłynęło z jego ust.

-Lukinato był tutaj klinem który przez wiele lat zaprzątał moją głowę. Ale wystarczyło spuścić ze smyczy „Pająka z Mgły" aby ta kolejna ofiara eksperymentów w wyniku których obiekt zwariował podzieliła wasze poglądy na te czarne i białe. Potem rozdzieliliście się, a ty zostałeś marionetką na pełnym etacie.

Wiedza i władza to potęga Zukamedozu. Ponieważ jesteś tylko marionetką w świecie układów gdzie inni pociągają za sznurki…

-Ale… dlaczego? Dlaczego to wszystko? Po co byłem ci ja? Odpowiedz mi Sasuke!- Wykrzyczał ostatnią część zdania prosto w jego twarz, czując się zupełnie bezsilnym.

-Ponieważ twój ojciec lata temu również nie widział prawdziwego obrazka. Próbował zabraniać mi słusznej zemsty. Zemsty na ludziach którzy zasługiwali na karę. Nie oceniał mnie za osiągnięcia, a jedynym kim byłem w jego oczach to śmieciem przepalonym przez żądzę zemsty. Teraz rozumiesz Zukamedozu? Zniszczyłem jego świat. Zniszczyłem go od środka przy pomocy mojego narzędzia które dla niego było wszystkim. Stworzyłem jego mordercę z syna, którego kochał najbardziej. Ośmieszyłem jego i całe jego ANBU, przez to, że stworzyli osobę niebezpieczną dla wioski. Sprawiłem, że Konohagakure, wioska którą stworzył jako Hokage pogrąży się teraz w walkach o władzę.

Potraktowałem go tak, jak on potraktował mnie. Stał się dla mnie śmieciem nad którym miałem absolutną kontrolę. Takim samym jakim byłem dla niego przed laty- Zakończył, odwracając się do czarnowłosego.

-Nie… nie zrozumiem tak długo jak wciąż jestem i będę wolnym człowiekiem dopóki oddycham!- Krzyknął rozwścieczony, skacząc do przeciwnika i próbując otworzyć szybkim cięciem na wysokości ramienia.

-Mogłeś pogodzić się z tym, że jesteś tylko narzędziem i zginiesz jako narzędzie. W przyśpieszonym tempie!- Odpowiedział Sasuke, przewidując atak i blokując go swoją własną bronią, wciąż ukrytą w pokrowcu. Następnie szybko unieruchomił ramię czarnowłosego i powalił go na ziemię ciosem łokcia w szczękę, kopiując jego technikę dosłownie sprzed chwili

Zukamedozu przeturlał się w bok i kucnął na ziemi, odzyskując równowagę tak szybko jak tylko mógł. Zobaczył nadchodzący zamach sponad głowy, już z odkrytym ostrzem. Skontrował go próbą cięcia w nogi, jednak brunet sprawnie przeskoczył ponad kataną, zatrzymując swój atak w połowie drogi.

Były ANBU wyprostował się w pełni, blokując następny atak, sprawiając, że dwa ostrza zetknęły się ze sobą, siłując się w miejscu.

Sasuke jedynie uśmiechnął się i parsknął, gwałtownie odwracając swoją klingę o 180 stopni, sprawiając, że obie bronie gwałtownie odskoczyły do tyłu, odbijając się od siebie. Nie czekał na dalszy rozwój wypadków, przejmując inicjatywę, podcinając wroga który stracił równowagę.

-Jest jedna różnica między człowiekiem i narzędziem- Powiedział do leżącego, łapiąc oddech. Człowiek- Kopnął go w brzuch, nie pozwalając mu się podnieść. Wybiera- Kontynuował, podążając za ciosem, korzystając z przewagi i przewracając go na plecy pod wpływem impetu uderzenia. Narzędzie- Tym razem dla odmiany nastąpił mu na jego krocze, naciskając i patrząc jak jego ofiara zwija się z bólu. Słucha i wykonuje- Skończył, nokatując go kopniakiem w twarz, słysząc jak pęka nos.

-Ty i twój ojciec macie wspólne jedno- Oboje hańbicie Sharingana- Usłyszał Zukamedozu jak przez mgłę, walcząc z bólem kopanego przed chwilą ciała.

-Nie- Stęknął jedynie, usiłując podnieść się z ziemi.

Sasuke szybkim krokiem podszedł do niego, przygotowując katanę do ciosu. Jednak w chwilę potem poczuł dłoń oplatającą się wokół jego kostki a następnie szybkim ruchem ściągającą go na ziemie.

Uderzył plecami o grunt, dając leżącemu ninja szanse na powstanie. Zukamedozu szybko wykorzystał okazje, kopiąc go w bok z taką siłą, że przewrócił go na brzuch. Następnie złapał za jego koszulę, usiłując ponownie ustawić go twarzą do siebie, jednak ten wyszarpnął się z chwytu, samemu lądując na plecach i kopiąc przeciwnika w klatkę piersiową, odsyłając go z powrotem do pozycji leżącej.

-Podziwiaj potęgę Uchiha- Powiedział prostując się i aktywując swoje dwa wieczne Sharingany.

Ogromne widmo szkieletu wyrosło tuż za jego plecami, eksplodując w fioletowych płomieniach a jego żebra ściśle osłoniły Uchihę. Na prawej jego stronie widoczne były jeszcze pewne fragmenty mięśni i ścięgien, gdy lewa strona straszyła gołymi koścmi i odsłoniętymi stawami.

-Giń!- Krzyknął jedynie Sasuke, wydając gigantowi polecenie gdy ten zrzucił ogromny miecz uformowany z czarnych płomieni prosto na głowę nieszczęśnika stojącego przed nim. Jedynie szybka reakcja i shunshin no Jutsu uratowały życie czarnowłosego. Susanoo natychmiastowo zmieniło kierunek miecza jeszcze zanim uderzył on w ziemię, jakby przewidując gdzie przeniesie się w następnej kolejności, przez co miecz zarył dokładnie w miejsce gdzie powinien pojawić się przeciwnik, wzbijając do lotu tumany kurzu i grudy ziemi.

Kurz opadł na dół a duch podniósł swoją broń, tylko po to, by nie ujawnić nikogo trafionego.

-Hm?- Uniósł brew brunet. Niemożliwe, żeby jego przeciwnik był w stanie dwa razy pod rząd użyć Shunshin no Jutsu i wyjść z tego żywy. Ktoś wykręcił jego prawą rękę do tyłu, jednocześnie uderzając go łokciem w kark, jednak nie czyniąc tym wielkich szkód. Natychmiastowo odpowiedział ciosem lewego łokcia w żebra oponenta i odwróceniem się do niego twarzą tylko po to by w chwilę później zostać przyciśniętym do drugiej strony klatki piersiowej Susanoo i podduszony za pomocą przedramienia. Jeden cios kolanem w brzuch został natychmiastowo podążony przez drugi, by zamknąć za pomocą złapania za włosy i mocnego uderzenia głową o jedno z żeber dla oszołomienia i ciosu głową dla złamania nosa.

-Tsukuyomi!- Powiedział Zukamedozu, wiercąc Sasuke spojrzeniem swojego Sharingana.

Nic

Nie przeniósł się do kolejnej rzeczywistości.

-Te oczy… potrafią ochronić mnie przed wszystkimi ich sztuczkami- Parsknął Uchiha, opluwając twarz czarnowłosego krwią aby rozproszyć jego koncentracje i przechodząc do kontraataku. Odepchnął go od siebie na przeciwną ścianę żeber i rzucił się do pełnej ofensywy, zaczynając z sierpowego, jednak jego ramię zostało zablokowane tą samą techniką jaką użył na czarnowłosym dosłownie moment wcześniej, a on sam rzucony na ziemię i przyciśnięty kolanem na brzuchu i przedramieniem na gardle. W mgnieniu oka został po nim tylko pień a Susanoo rozmyło się, przenosząc go kilka metrów dalej.

-Amaterasu!- Powiedział, gdy jego krwawiące już oczy błysnęły.

Jednak bez efektu. Nieważne jak się wysilał, wciąż nie był w stanie postawić w płomieniach zmierzającego wolnym krokiem w jego kierunku Zukamedozu.

-Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!- Powiedział, układając pieczęcie gdy jego przeciwnik wciąż zamykał odległość, jednocześnie przygotowując katanę

-Nie Sasuke- Powiedział ze spokojem i całkowitą kontrolą nad sytuacją Zukamedozu zatrzymując się w pewnej odległości. Twoja chakra została zablokowana.

-Jak?- Spytał z lekką paniką w głosie Uchiha.

-Cios w kark. Punkt przepływu chakry. Uczyli mnie tego na lekcjach anatomii. Nie jest ciężko zbliżyć się do ciebie gdy potrafi się wykonywać Hirashin no Jutsu. A ty dałeś mi wystarczająco dużo okazji do założenia na twoich plecach pieczęci- Wyjaśnił, przyjmując postawę bojową i spluwając przed siebie. Stawaj- Dodał po chwili.

-Uparte z ciebie zwierzę, Joninie- Odparł z tą samą wyższością i arogancją w głosie co zawsze, wyciągając swoją broń i mierząc oponenta wzrokiem.

Obie strony powoli zamykały dystans, zataczając wokół siebie koła. Wreszcie Zukamedozu pierwszy rozpoczął starcie, uderzając nietypowym dla siebie i prostym do zablokowania cięciem z góry. Sasuke bez trudu zablokował atak, z ostrzem wycelowanym w brzuch oponenta. Następnie pchnął przed siebie, korzystając z otwartej furtki. Jego przeciwnik był na to przygotowany, szybko robiąc obrót w bok, na jego prawą stronę i uderzając go rękojeścią w szczękę, korzystając z jego chwilowo pochylonej i otwartej postawy.

Odskoczyli od siebie, brunet sprawnie przestawił swoją żuchwę w odpowiednie miejsce. Rozwścieczony tym uderzeniem skoczył do przodu, wychodząc z cięciem na wysokości ramienia, chwilowo nie myśląc o tym co robi. Jego przeciwnik jedynie szybko zbił atak, a następnie z całej siły uderzył w ostrze katany, łamiąc je i korzystając z faktu posiadania mocniejszej stali. Zukamedozu poszedł za ciosem, wykonując szybki obrót dookoła dla wzmocnienia ciosu i zamachując się na wysokości szyi Uchiha, jednak ten zwinnie uchylił się przed cięciem i zaplótł swoje ramię na szyi Zukamedozu, zmuszając go do upuszczenia broni dla zyskania dodatkowej ręki. Katana upadła w trawę, niemożliwa do szybkiego zlokalizowania.

Czarnowłosy szybko zareagował na duszący chwyt, gwałtownie cofając się do tyłu i licząc na szybkie uderzenie plecami w drewniany wał.

Udało się! Poczuł mocne uderzenie z rozpędu na plecach, a jego przeciwnik poluzował uścisk na tyle, aby możliwe było wywinięcie się. Były ANBU upadł na brzuch, gwałtownie łapiąc oddech i czując, że opada z sił. Podźwignął się na nogi i wyciągnął jeden z wielu ukrytych za pasem Kunai, czekając na ruch oponenta i ciężko dysząc.

W dłoni zgarbionego ze zmęczenia Sasuke ze smugami krwi na twarzy od krwawiących oczu również błysnęła stal.

To miało rozstrzygnąć się tu i teraz. I żadna ze stron nie miała co do tego wątpliwości.


	19. Rozdział XIX- To zakończy się tu i teraz

**Rozdział XIX**

Stali naprzeciw siebie, z wyciągniętymi Kunai, wzajemnie żądni krwi przeciwnika i stojący na skraju wyczerpania.

Pierwszy rozpoczął Sasuke, pokazowo wyskakując przed siebie, lecz nie wyprowadzając żadnego ataku. Gdy w chwilę później jego przeciwnik ponownie rozluźnił postawę, wyprowadził szybkie dźgnięcie przed siebie.

Zukamedozu uskoczył, szybko wyprowadzając zamach sponad głowy, jednak ponownie bez efektu. Szybko wyprowadził więc cięcie z dołu, tym razem ledwo łapiąc ostrożnego przeciwnika, tnąc przez jego lewy policzek.

Brunet nie poczuł nawet bólu gdy adrenalina napełniła jego żyły a on sam wykonał cięcie na wysokości odsłoniętego brzucha, jednak ostrze jedynie prześlizgnęło się po zielonej kamizelce shinobiego, przecinając wierzch materiału. Następnie złapał nadgarstek usiłującego zadać cios na wysokości szyi Zukamedozu i sam drugą ręką oddał mu cięcie w lewy policzek, samemu natychmiastowo odskakując.

Shinobi w czarnym płaszczu również zechciał odskoczyć, jednak uderzył plecami o drewniany wał stojący za nim, pojmując, że nie ma już za sobą terenu na który mógłby się cofnąć.

Sasuke również spostrzegł ten fakt, szybkim krokiem pochodząc do opierającego się o solidną ścianę ninjy, oraz wykonując szybkie cięcie sponad głowy.

Jednak adrenalina krążąca w żyłach zagrożonego czarnego diabła z Konohy dodała mu potrzebnej szybkości do uniknięcia ataku. Jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczony Uchiha z sadystycznym grymasem na twarzy ponowił atak, tym razem próbując dźgnąć shinobiego w brzuch, ponownie nieskutecznie.

Nagle poczuł, że jego Kunai utkwił w solidnym drewnie, blokując go w miejscu. To było otwarcie na które czekał Jonin. Szybkim ruchem dostał się za plecy przeciwnika, wycinając na zupełnie niechronionych plecach literę X gdy ten wrzeszczał z bólu. Zadał mu cios kolanem w żebra, sprawiając, że ból ze spotkania w żebrach Susanoo zapulsował w ciele Uchihy ze zdwojoną siłą, zwiększając dawkę adrenaliny w jego obiegu krwionośnym do absolutnego maksimum.

Wreszcie po trzech sekundach które wydawały mu się wiecznością zdołał uwolnić nóż i odwrócić się twarzą do przeciwnika.

Ostatnim co zobaczył, było podróżujące na wysokości jego gardła ostrze Kunaia którym wcześniej władał Lukinato Namikadze.

Zukamedozu jedynie wziął głęboki oddech a następnie wypuścił całe powietrze, gdy wciąż z pulsującą w ciele adrenaliną i bijącym jak szalone sercem zobaczył biorącego swój ostatni oddech Sasuke Uchiha, z krwią tryskającą z jego czysto rozciętego gardła, brudzącą buty byłego ANBU w czarnym płaszczu.

Schował swój Kunai, i uszedł parę kroków, również padając na ziemię ze zmęczenia i łapiąc oddech jak ryba wyrzucona na piasek.

**************Pół roku później**************

Chłopak o kruczoczarnych włosach siedział samotnie przy swoim biurku, prawie zapadając w sen. Nagle drzwi przed nim otworzyły się, a starszy od niego mężczyzna w okularach ze szkłami o kształcie koła podszedł do jego biurka.

-To jest z Sunagakure. Są zainteresowani informacjami o strukturach wewnętrznych ANBU z Konohagakure- Powiedział, kładąc na biurku teczkę. Są gotowi zapłacić wszystkie swoje Ryo za tą informacje- Dodał z naciskiem, dając sygnał, że ta sprawa jest ważna.

-Odpowiedz im, że nie interesują mnie pieniądze, Kabuto. Przyjmuję jedynie informacje za informacje- Odpowiedział, wyrywając się z letargu. Przynajmniej w tym wypadku- Zastrzegł.

-Jak sobie życzysz- Potaknął, opuszczając pomieszczenie i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

-Sasuke popełnił błąd nie doceniając moich umiejętności- Pomyślał, wspominając minione wydarzenia. Bardzo duży błąd.

Sasuke mógł wyrwać z niego tożsamość. Mógł całkowicie stworzyć jego życie od zera. Mógł zabrać mu wszystko.

Ale nie był w stanie poradzić sobie z tożsamością którą sam stworzył dla swoich samolubnych celów. To zadanie go przerosło, gdy sam zginął z ręki tego którego nie potrafił docenić. Popełnił taki sam błąd jak przed laty jego Sensei, mimo uważania się za lepszego pod każdym względem.

A sam Zukamedozu… No cóż. Walka to jedyna rzecz w której był dobry. Cholernie dobry. Udowodnił to wielokrotnie, przejmując dowództwo nad Otogakure po śmierci Sasuke i dowodząc nim za pomocą żelaznej ręki, szpiegując dla innych krajów oraz wiosek i wykonując zlecenia, których nie podjąłby się nikt inny ze zdrowymi drogowskazami moralności i czystym kodeksem moralnym.

Ale na pewno kimś takim nie był on. Stworzony przez chory umysł pałającego żądzą zemsty człowieka który ostatecznie dopiął swojego celu i tracąc wszystko włącznie z życiem w procesie.

-Ja również straciłem wszystko- Pomyślał Zukamedozu. Teraz pozostała mi walka. To jedyna rzecz którą jeszcze potrafię i mogę robić. Chociaż…- Pomyślał, sięgając po stojące na blacie biurka zdjęcie Izume, zrobione kilka lat temu, podczas jednego z ich spotkań.

Stary płomień znowu zapłonął w jego obu wiecznych Sharinganach.

Nigdy nie jest za późno na nowy początek.

**Uff, sporo tego było, czyż nie?**

**Jeśli podobało ci się to opowiadanie (lub też i nie), czuj się wolny do zostawienia recenzji/review, bardzo doceniam wszelkie opinie które pomogłyby mi w poprawieniu jakości moich przyszłych opowiadań.**


End file.
